A Perfect Stranger
by Serendipity Finch
Summary: When Lara meets a stranger, and begins to fall for him, what will hapen when she finds out who he truly is? Rated M for possible themes later on. One Direction, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Harry Styles.
1. Chance Meetings

"Hey, do you mind if I kip here?" An accented male voice startled me from my daydream in the grass. Half-heartedly opening one eye, I squinted against the light and saw the dark silhouette of a tall, slender young guy standing at my feet, indicating at the free patch of shaded grass next to me. Seeing no reason to object, I closed my eye again and waved the stranger down next to me, "Yeah sure. It's a free country…supposedly." This comment earned me a chuckle. I grinned in response as I felt him slump to the ground to my left. "You sound doubtful. Any particular reason?" the stranger asked me in a gentle, almost feminine, yet very appealing voice. I was the one who chuckled this time. "Don't mind me, I see conspiracies everywhere. Adds some excitement to an otherwise dull life," I said jokingly, "So, you from around here? I don't think I know you."

"No, just visiting for a while. Me and some friends are travelling around the world together. This is our second last stop before we head back home."

I considered for a second. "So where is home? England, by the sound of things, but correct me if I'm wrong."

"No, not at all. I, we, live in London."

"Oh hush!" I protested

My exclamation was met by a pause and then, "What?"

"Don't worry; it's just me being me again. I've been to so many places around the world compared to my friends, but England is one of the few countries I want to see that I haven't been to. London must be so amazing to live in!"

"Yeah, it is definitely a great place to live. So you like to travel?"

I gave a dramatic sigh. "Do I ever. Airports, the rushing around, the flying, and seeing the world, I love it. I won't ever get enough, not in one lifetime at least. What about you?"

"I'm the same. And I am lucky enough that I get to do it a fair bit, and with my best friends."

"That would be so good. I'm even more jealous now." We lay there for a few minutes in comfortable silence, the warm summer air carrying the scent of eucalyptus and the fluctuating hubbub of the world passing by. After a while my inevitable sense of curiosity grew too strong and I broke the quiet. "So what do you like to do, other than travel?" He began to speak, but I cut him off before he could finish the first word, with a breathless sentence that splurged out in a rapid stream, as was usual for me, "Sorry if I'm being a pest by the way. I'm lucky that I'm not a cat, being as curious as I am." This earned me another chuckle. I felt my face flush in an uncharacteristic display of embarrassment, and was glad that this mysterious stranger couldn't see my reaction. I took a surreptitious deep breath to help slow my heart, which I realised was beating at a million miles an hour. What was it about this guy that was making me react like this? I barely knew him. Like hell, I didn't even know what he looked like, let alone his name! I needed to get a grip. He started again and my mind zoomed back to focus on the task at hand. "Well," he began, "I love music, and just mucking around with my friends. I'm a bit of a joker. And football, or soccer as you seem to call it here."

"Don't worry, I call it football to. My mum is German."

"Really? Have you ever been before?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we go almost every year. All mum's family is over there."

"Do you speak the language a little then?"

"I'm fluent."

"Oh." I burst out laughing at this taken aback response. It didn't take long before he started laughing too. What a sight we must have been, two people lying on the ground in hysterics over nothing. When the laughter finally subsided, our conversation burst back into life. We spoke of superficial things at first, like favourite colours and animals and music, but gradually, I found myself pouring out my soul to this stranger, my hopes and dreams, fears and weaknesses. I didn't know what it was, but I felt comfortable around him. Maybe it was because I knew that the chances of him sticking around long enough to judge me where minute. So we lay there, in our own little world, time passing us by without a care, and got to know each other better and better. And the more I learnt about him, the more and more I wanted for him to stick around. And not just in a friendly way. "_Get a grip! You don't know enough about him. Not his age, his name or even what he looks like. Or if he is even single. You have no chance!_" I chided myself. Yet the more we spoke, the more and more I felt myself falling for this perfect stranger.

"Hey, do you have the time on you?" I asked, noticing the dimming light and cooling temperature.

"Erm, yeah I do, hold on," I waited as I heard him pull a phone out of his pocket. A few seconds later, when he still hadn't replied, I asked again, "Hello? Earth to you, what's the time?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just a little stunned. Its five pm," came the hasty reply. I nearly passed out from shock. "Five? You've got to be kidding me," I exclaimed. I had gotten to the park at lunchtime, and he had joined my no more than half an hour later. We had been here for over four hours. "Did you need to be somewhere?" he queried. I shook my head, and then realised that he wouldn't be able to see me, "No, I was just surprised is all. Did you need to be somewhere? Won't your friends be worried that you've been gone so long?"

"Nah, but I should probably get going soon. Will your parents be worried?"

"Nope. I'm all alonesome for the next week. Mum and Dad are away on holidays in Vietnam. I didn't really feel like being eaten alive in yet another tropical sauna, so I stayed home. They're looking at it as a test of responsibility."

"Oh, haha. Mosquito magnet then?"

"If only you knew. Every biting, stinging thing in a ten kilometre radius seems to think I am a homing beacon or a free All-You-Can-Eat buffet." My indignant response caused another round of laughter from him. I kept quiet, but I couldn't resist the grin that tugged at the corners of my mouth. The sound of his laughter was infectious. "Hey, it's not funny when you're the one in my shoes! And almost nothing helps with the itching either," I protested, half-jokingly. I regretted my outburst a moment later, when the laughing stopped. However, my regret didn't last long. In a tone that was both serious and flippant the stranger apologised, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Will you let me make it up to you by walking you home?" I could have sworn my heart stopped. Trying my best to sound light hearted, I consented, "Sure, if you want to, that would be great."

"Wonderful. Now, forgive me for being bold, and please don't feel pressured in any way at all, but.." he trailed off. I tried desperately to quash the impossible theories running rampant in my head as I replied, "But what? Go on, say it. I promise I won't hate you for it, and you've made me desperately curious now….pleasssseee?"

"Okay, okay!" he laughed, "Well, what are you doing tonight? I thought that maybe we could catch a movie at my place and you can meet they guys."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I groaned internally as I felt the blush race to my cheeks, "_Great job self. Way to make things awkward and ruin any chance you had. And all in one go too! You should be proud, you socially retarded mop. No wonder you've never had a boyfriend."_

Which is why his following words surprised me so badly. "Yes. Is that too much to ask? If it is I'm really sorry."

"Yes, I mean, no. Argh! Yes, I want to go on a date with you. No, it's not too much to ask." I felt like I was about to explode from sheer joy. This was turning out to be the best day ever. He began to speak again, "Awesome. But you need to make me one promise before we go, okay?"

I frowned in confusion, but agreed, "Okay, what is it?"

"When we get up, and you look at me, don't scream, squeal, faint or burst into tears or anything else drastic okay? Just remember the last four and a bit hours of conversation, and that I am just a normal person, okay?"

"Okay, I promise." I was absolutely stumped, and if I was to be honest, a little nervous. I took a deep breath and stood, careful not to look at my stranger, "Okay, get up, and then on the count of three, I will trunk, okay? No squealing, I promise. Okay, 1-2-3-go!"


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys, just realised I forgot to add his to the end of the chapter. Thanks to all who read this, especially you guys who added me to your favourite authors/stories/story alert lists. It is very much appreciated. Please remember to review, it makes the chapters so much easier to write. Not that they aren't already! Second chapter is on its way, nearly done, it's a good long one too. 3 and xxx's

-_**Serendipity**_

P.S Who do you guys suspect the mysterious 1D member is? Post your opinions in the reviews!


	3. Introductions

I had never been more shocked in my entire existence. I stood in front of him, a politely disbelieving expression plastered on my face. I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out, so I closed it again. I scratched the side of my head in thought, and then let my hand drop limply back down to my side. I tried opening my mouth again, and this time it worked. I nodded, as if this was the most normal experience in the world, "Okay, I can deal with this. I think. Tricky, but still. The name's Lara by the way."

A dry chuckle, "Well Lara. My offer still stands and remember what I said. I am just a normal person. By the look on your face you know who I am, so there really is no need for introductions on my part, is there?"

"Oh, I know who you are, alright. But that doesn't change anything for me either, promise. Just makes life a little more interesting, my dear Louis."

"Thank you." I smiled back at him and hesitantly stepped forwards, wrapping my arms around his tall frame and leant my head against his chest. It was a tentative action, as if part of me was worried that this was a dream that would slip away from between my fingers like smoke on the breeze. But it was not a dream, and Louis stayed hearteningly solid. I sighed contentedly as I felt his arms encircle me in response and his chin come to rest on top of my head. In that moment, the world narrowed down to just the two of us in our own little bubble. Louis was everything, his scent filled me from head to foot, the sound of is steady breathing and thud of his heart all I could hear. At that moment, it was as if nothing outside the protective circle of Louis arms existed. After a while, as if by some mutual agreement we separated, although Louis kept an arm around my shoulder. He smiled a sweet smile down at me that made my heart melt. "Ready to go?" he asked me, with an open expression. I nodded and snuggled deeper into his side as he lead me out of the park and down the sidewalk. We passed two white haired old ladies who gave us curious, aren't-they-cute looks. I smiled at them shyly as we continued on walking. With a start I realised that most people would recognise Louis, but when I looked up at him I saw that a pair of stylish 80s sunglasses covered his eyes, along with a light charcoal beanie. Satisfied, I returned my attention to where I was walking and, on an impulse, snaked my arm around Louis's waist.

All too soon, Louis pulled me to a stop in front of one of the numerous fancy hotels in the area. Before we entered the lobby he swung round to face me, "Are you okay? You still want to do this?"

I smiled reassuringly up at him. "I'm fine, I promise. Nervous, sure, but I've had worse."

"Okay, let's go then." He led me through the lobby and into a waiting elevator, and pressed the button that read "Penthouse". Of course, where else would you find One Direction? I shook my head at the incredibility of this all. Louis looked at me curiously, "What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how unbelievable all this is. It just doesn't seem possible."

Louis took a step towards me until only inches separated us, and placed his hands on my hips. "Believe it, Lara. It is possible, I'm no different to any other guy you've dated."

I let loose a slightly hysterical laugh, "That's just the thing Lou, I haven't dated any other guys! I've never been so much as seriously complemented by a guy, let alone asked on a date." Louis stared at me in a way that made clear that he didn't know whether I was joking or not. I pulled away, facing into the corner, face flushed with embarrassment. "_Great job. You're just rolling out the awesome now!" _I thought to myself. I felt strong hands spin me back around, but I couldn't make myself look up at Louis. I had never felt so humiliated in my entire life. "Hey, hey, look at me. It's okay, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You just haven't met any guys that were good enough for such an amazing girl like you."

"Thankyou Louis. That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Louis opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the ding of the elevator doors opening. Taking me by the hand he led me through the doors and into an empty hallway, with only one door, outside of which sat to burly looking men playing cards and listening to a small portable radio. They looked up as they heard us approach, shooting me a curious glance before nodding at Lou. One reached out and absently opened the door for us before we got there, attention already back on the cards in his hand. As we walked past, he looked back up and gave me a friendly wink and a grin. I smiled back and then followed Louis through the door.

As we entered he squeezed my hand reassuringly, while I looked nervously around the beautiful, spacious apartment. The kitchen sat to my left, with a breakfast bar and what I imagined was a well-stocked fridge. To my right was a hallway that must have led to the bedrooms and bathrooms. In front of me was the living room, with two large lounges, a furry floor rug a massive beanbag, which was occupied by a tousled haired blonde boy clutching a Play-Station remote and staring intently at the massive widescreen TV. Over the back of the lounge I saw the backs of the other three boys, all also focused on the game of Mario Kart they seemed to be playing. I swallowed nervously and stepped a little closer into Louis side. They hadn't noticed us yet, but soon enough Niall leapt up into the air yelling triumphantly as he passed the finish line in first place. As he spun round to face the groaning boys on the couch he saw us standing over by the door. He looked confused for a second when he saw me, but in the blink of an eye he was smiling again as if some random girl turning up in his hotel room with his best friend who had been gone for four hours was the most normal thing ever. "Oh, hiya. You the one who kidnapped Lou then?" Niall asked me in his strong, lilting Irish accent. I pulled together the shreds of courage that had not yet fled and replied. "Guilty as charged, sorry Niall," I said, and was surprised to hear the humour in my voice. I hadn't thought I was calm enough to be making jokes like I usually did. I was relieved that my nerves didn't seem to be showing. At the sound of my voice the other boys had spun round to see who was talking and now sat, staring in confusion. Each had a very unique expression of shock on their faces. While Niall stood there grinning at me openly, Harry looked dumbstruck, he had given me one puzzled glance and started mouthing "Who is she?" at Louis and pulling confused faces. Liam was studying the scene carefully, giving me a gentle but genuine smile when I looked at him. Zayn's eyes flickered between Louis, me and our entwined hands before smirking at me and winking. I raised an eyebrow at him and poked my tongue out at him. He burst out laughing, "Got yourself a feisty one there Lou!" He chuckled, shaking his head at Zayn. "Haha, yeah you better watch yourself Zayn. Guys, this is Lara," he said, pulling up our intertwined hands into the air, making them clearly visible to all the band, as if challenging anyone to say something. I looked awkwardly around the room, making sure I focused anywhere but on them. A sudden pale flash in the corner of my eye was the only warning I had before I found myself spinning around in the air in a massive bear hug with my arms pinned to my side. Round and round I went until I squealed in protest, "Put me DOWN!" My attacker complied, and I quickly found my feet back on the ground. I stumbled dizzily, and tried to walk over to the closest lounge to sit down but went sideways, tripped on the rug and went careening into none other than Harry Styles. Niall and Lou both lunged to catch me, while Liam and Zayn tried to steady Harry, but all only succeeded in getting in each other's way. The result was that we all ended up in a jumbled pile on the floor. There was a brief silence, before I spoke, "Well, that was fun." Harry's voice replied from somewhere near my right elbow with, "Mmm," just as Liam's voice sounded from around my feet, "Define fun for me." There was another pause, before we all burst into spontaneous laughter. Between laughs I reprimanded my attacker. "Niall," I gasped, "This is all your fault, you know."

"Says the one who used poor Harry as a bowling pin! All I did was give you a hug. How was I to know that you had such terrible balance?"

"My balance is fine. You try getting spun round and round and then being viciously attacked by a carpet!"

"Hey, don't blame the carpet!," Zayn piped in, "It can't exactly defend itself." Our laughter resumed as we slowly untangled ourselves and stood. I turned to Harry, feeling a bit guilty. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?" I asked.

He grinned at me. "Don't worry, I get worse on a daily basis from this lot," he said, gesturing at the four boys grouped loosely around us. Louis pouted as he slung his arm around me once more, "Hazza, how could you say that about me?"

"Easily."

He pretended to sulk and shot back at Harry, "Fine, I have Lara anyway! I don't need you, she loves me enough." He turned to me, pulling the most irresistible puppy dog face I had ever seen. My heart lurched at the sight, as well as the moment my brain finally registered and accepted the use of the word 'love' in that sentence. Using up every last ounce of my self-discipline not to spontaneously combust from an indescribable mix of emotions, I looked up at him and nodded, patting him on the arm like a five year old, " Of course I do Lou."

He shot me a cheeky wink and turned back to Harry, "See? I told you so."

"So what now?" Liam inquired.

Louis looked around at all the boys before he voiced his suggestion, "Well, I thought we could catch a movie and then just chill here." He turned to me, apologetic, "Not much else we can do really. It'll be fun though."

I nodded, "That would be awesome. It'll be more fun here with you guys than anywhere else. My original plan for tonight was to mope around at home by myself. This takes the cake without even trying."

"Yeah, we're just that awesome," Harry proclaimed proudly, smirking.

I reached out and swatted him on the shoulder, grinning, "Hey, no need to get cocky!"

Zayn laughed and nudged a taken aback Harry with an elbow, while Louis and Niall doubled over at clutching their sides and Liam watched the entire situation with an amused, almost fatherly look. "You look shocked Harry. I said she was feisty," Zayn reminded Harry.

"Yeah, I'm just, I, I mean-"

"Your just surprised that I'm not a screaming, raving fan girl," I supplied ruefully.

Harry had the decency to look abashed, "Uh, yeah."

"It's okay. I'm a little overwhelmed, but you guys must get sick of that after a while. You're just normal people, and that's how I'll treat you."

"Enough of all the seriousness already people. To the important issues now. What are we gonna watch?" Niall declared impatiently. We all looked at each other and I shrugged. I racked my brains for an idea, "What do you have?"

"Everything. Literally."

"Well that helps."

Eventually we decided on Sherlock Holmes, A Game Of Shadows. Louis decided to carry me the three metres to the couch because apparently I could not be trusted to walk there. No matter how much I protested that I was perfectly capable to walk. Not that I minded being slung over his shoulder, and the nice view it provided of certain things that were suddenly in my direct line of sight… By the time Lou had plunked me down in the corner of the lounge the other boys had taken up the majority of the room. He took a brief glance and shrugged, plonking himself in the small gap between Harry and I, putting his legs across the laps of the lads and resting his head on my lap. I smiled down at him, feeling giddy at the situation. I propped my legs up on the ottoman in front of me, knowing that otherwise my legs would fall asleep. Liam fiddled with a few remotes briefly, and I was awed when the lights dimmed, including the windows, which were suddenly covered by blinds that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The movie began and I absentmindedly began playing with the soft chocolate locks in my lap. More than slightly horrified when I realised what I was doing I froze, hoping Louis hadn't noticed. I heard a quite grumble from him and cursed silently. He had noticed, and I'd pissed him off. "Sorry," I whispered.

"What?" he whispered back. "Why did you stop? That felt nice."

"Oh. Okay," I murmured, resuming fiddling with his hair and rubbing his scalp gently. A contented moan told me I was doing the right thing. I focused my attention back on the screen, a small smile playing across my lips.

What seemed an unmeasurable time later the movie was over and the lights came back on slowly. I objected internally, I had been on the verge of dozing off. To my right Liam was trying to shake Zayn awake and Niall was stretching and yawning. Harry looked a bit dazed as he mussed his hair back into place. I looked down as I felt Louis shift in my lap. He smiled sleepily up at me. "I should probably head home now before it gets too late," I told him reluctantly. He shook his head at me and smiled in a very self-satisfied way, "No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean, no. You're staying here tonight."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. It's too late for you to be going home on your own."

I was too tired to argue. "Okay," I agreed, "But only on one conditions."

"And they would be?"

"One, no one gets evicted onto a couch or the floor because of me."

"Hmm, we'll see."

"It's either that or I walk," I threatened.

"Okay, okay!" Louis got up from the couch and stretched dramatically, before turning to the others. "Hazza, you mind bunking with Zayn tonight?"

I interrupted Harry before he had the chance to agree. "No, I'll sleep on the couch. I told you, I'm not going to evict anyone from their normal spot. Deal with it Lou," I said, in a tone that left little room for argument, I felt bad enough as it was, no way was I going to be the reason Harry Styles got kicked out of his room. No freaking way. I smiled a little as I heard Zayn, who had finally woken up, sigh, "Fine, at least let me get you something to change into." I agreed, realising that my current clothes, as comfortable as they were, would not survive a night as pyjamas. I waited as he disappeared down the hall and came back a few seconds later with a pair of tracksuit pants and a white tee-shirt with thin black stripes I would have recognised anywhere. He passed them to me and took me by the hand. "Come on, I'll show you to one of the bathrooms," Lou said. I followed him sleepily, delighting in the feel of my hand in his, ever conscious of the weight of the stares from the other boys on my back. I quickly got changed and swilled some mouthwash through my mouth, despairing at the lack of a toothbrush. I really didn't want to have bad breath in the current company. As was my habit, I eventually found myself leaning against the sink, staring at myself in the mirror. Reaching behind my head, I pulled my hair, down to my mid back and a sandy golden blonde, out of the constraining ponytail and ran my hands through it, working out some of the worse knots that ensnared my fingers. Sweeping my side fringe behind my left ear, I took the time to study myself carefully. An ever present smile lingered on my lips, becoming more and more pronounced as I went through today's events. My hands began to roam my face, running over my forehead, my eyebrows and around my eyes, down my nose, across my cheeks and over my grinning lips. On they went, over my chin and down my neck, and when they reached the shirt that still smelt faintly of Lou they began to pluck and pull in different places, fixing and adding, positioning the shirt until it looked less like a sack and more like the girls you always saw in the movies. Fortunately it was long, because try as I might, the pants fell off me after any more than two steps. A sudden panicked thought crossed my mind and I looked down at my bare legs, sighing in relief when I saw that they were clean shaven. That would have been to humiliating to imagine. Taking one last bracing breath, I took the traitorous pants in hand and opened the door, stepping out into the hallway.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from Louis as he tried to avoid looking at my legs. I blushed madly. My friends had always told me I had nice legs, long and slender to make up for my comparatively short torso. The shirt was big, sure, but still only came down to just past my bum. In normal circumstances I wouldn't have cared, but this situation was, well, this. I held the pants out to Louis awkwardly, "Um, these didn't, ah, fit."

"You don't say."

I hadn't thought it possible, but I blushed even harder, absolutely mortified. Louis must have noticed because he schooled his face into a friendly mask and took me by the hand again. At the same time he grabbed a small pillow and folded blanket in the other, clamping them under his other arm as we headed back to the living room. I pointedly looked at the floor as we entered, trying desperately to pretend that the rest of One Direction wasn't about to see me as good as half naked. It didn't help when Harry wolf whistled loudly. "Shut up Styles," I muttered, grateful for the curtain of hair that chose that exact moment to fall forward and hide my face. He just laughed, "Hey, no need to get your knickers in a knot. Just stating the obvious." He turned to Lou. "She's a keeper. Night all," he chuckled as he wander off down the hall. Liam smiled at me as he walked over. "Ignore him. He's always like that. You get used to it. Sleep well," he said, before giving me a warm hug and following Harry's example. "You too," I called after him, "And thanks." Liam's reply was lost to me as I was enveloped I another bear hug. "No snoring now, do y'hear!"

"I promise Ni. See you in the morning. Now put me down."

"Say please."

"Niall…"

"Say it!"

"Fine. Ni, PLEASE put me down."

I felt my feet reunite with solid ground as Niall's arms loosened their death grip. He clapped Lou on the shoulder before heading off down the hall too. Zayn gave me a bleary eyed smile and a wave as he shuffled off down the hall close behind Niall. I couldn't help but giggle at him. It was quickly turned into a squeal as I found myself hanging over Lou's shoulder for the second time that day. Quite suddenly I found myself lying on my back on the couch, with his upside down face smiling at me. I smiled back coyly, suddenly shy. Louis briefly disappeared from view and there was the rustling of fabric, before I found myself covered in the now unfolded blanket. As I was trying to pull it off from over my face, I felt hands lift my head and place the pillow beneath it. Having finally found the edge of the fabric, I pulled the blanket away. "You sure you're comfortable there?" Louis asked. I nodded. "It's fine, I doubly triply promise. Now go to bed. You look pooped," I told him. He pouted and I laughed, "What?"

"Are you that desperate for me to go?"

"No! Of course not. I just don't want to be a pain."

"You? A pain? Never."

I shuffled over on the couch, making a small amount of space on the edge. "There. See, I don't want you to go. Happy?"

The prings squeaked comically as he lay down next to me. I turned to face him and shivered happily as his arms snaked under the covers, one over my waist and the other finding my hand and entwining our fingers. Putting aside my roiling nerves, I snuggled closer. "Promise me you won't sleep here. You'll end up falling off and I don't want you to hurt yourself, okay?"

"Okay," he responded, and I could hear the mischief in his voice.

"Lou, PROMISE me."

"Fine," he huffed, "I promise."

"Good. Night then." I looked up at him expecting him to go.

"I'm staying until you fall asleep."

My brain, tired and oversaturated from this hectic and unforgettable day, couldn't come up with an argument for that. Snuggling back up, all I remember before I fell asleep was my own disembodied voice echoing in my ears, "I think…I think your him."

**That' all folks! Just for this chapter of course! For some reason I'm a little disappointed in it, it feels a little of. Got better at the end though! Don't forget to REVIEW, MY LOVLIES, REVIEW! Thanks to aerochik for being my first ever review! You were right, it was the lovely Lou. it was hard to choose, so I rolled the dice…literally. Next chappie will be quite fun, and it will come faster if you REVIEW. Thanks also to all those who favourite and subscribed to meh and the story! 3 and xxx's**

**-Serendipity**


	4. Waking In His Arms

"_**I lie awake just to convince myself this wasn't just a dream."**_

I woke up, trying desperately to fall back asleep, even though I knew that the dream would be long gone by the time I got back to the land of dreams. Sighing in disappointment, I went to roll over and froze. Warm breath tickled the top of my head, strong arms wrapped around me and my legs were hooked through someone else's. I felt a momentary surge of panic roll through me and my eyes snapped open. In the same instant the realisation hit me. Looking into Louis Tomlinson's peacefully sleeping face; I knew that yesterday had certainly not been a dream. Where the hell was I though? Carefully craning my neck I looked around the room, realising that I was certainly no longer on the living room couch. It was a large luxurious looking room from the limited amount I could see; I assumed it was Lou's bedroom. Over his shoulder I could see an alarm clock that read 9:34am. I was a little surprised; I never slept that late without waking up for a while before dozing off again. Looking back at Lou, I melted, joyous tears beginning to trickle from my eyes. I snuffled quietly and buried my head in his chest, slipping back into a peaceful slumber.

The grumble of my empty stomach woke me for the second time that morning. This time however, I felt fully rested and decided to get up before my talking stomach woke Louis, who was still sleeping soundly. Easier said than done. I spent the next five minutes or so slowly working myself loose from our entangled limbs, freezing every time he so much as twitched. I hated being the reason someone woke up before they wanted to. When I finally managed to get out of the bed, I was faced with the difficult task of trying to pick my way through the mess strewn on the floor of the room. I took a quick detour to the bathroom to rinse and floss my furry feeling mouth, grimacing at the taste of the minty mouthwash so early in my day. Running my finger through my hair, I spent a few minutes disentangling it, not wanting to look like some stoner with my bedhead.

I found myself standing in the kitchen, staring somewhat numbly at the fridge doors. Stealing a brief glance at the kitchen clock, I saw the time read 10:47. That gave me enough time to make breakfast for the boys without having to wake them up. I hoped. Swinging open the fridge, I looked around inside and grabbed out the necessary items and placing them on the bench. The utensils provided a different problem entirely. I had to go through several cupboards and drawers before I found everything I would need and then had the task of removing the selected items from their places without causing a cacophony of clanging and banging. Once I finally accomplished this I set to work, chopping and mixing, adding things both on a whim and from memory. Once everything was done to my satisfaction I began to heat the two biggest pans I could find on the stove. While I waited I began to clean up the mess I had made, chuckling at the one and a half dozen egg shells lying on the bench in a sticky pile. Gathering up all the bits and pieces I took them and put them in the bin standing in the corner. Grabbing the butter from the bench top, I sliced a little pit off and dropped it in one pan to test the heat. It melted away rapidly, so I stuck a small chunk in both bans before pouring my masterpiece from the overlarge bowl evenly into both pans. Setting the heat on low, I replaced the lids and rechecked the time. 10:55 am. Perfect. I continued cleaning, putting the dishes into the sink as quietly as possible. I still had time to spare so I decided to go all out, setting the breakfast bar for five, warming up some bread rolls in the oven and boiling a kettle for tea. Remembering the men outside, I stuck my head out the door and offered them a drink and some breakfast. They both gratefully accepted the cups of tea, but had both brought their own food. The friendly guard from last night was still there, looking a bit worse for wear but alert. He gave me a kind, fatherly smile, which I returned before heading inside.

Soon, a pleasant aroma of omelette and fresh bread had spread throughout the kitchen and beyond, making my stomach protest audibly. I pulled myself up on the bench opposite the stove and oven, humming to myself as I kept a watchful eye on the food. My mind wandered, following its usual erratic course. My train of thought was perfectly logical to me, yet no one else seemed to understand how I got from thought A to thought B. I startled slightly when I heard I muffled groan from behind me. Turning around, I saw Niall standing in a dishevelled pair of tracksuit pants and a white tee at the entrance to the hallway, hands covering his face as he stretched. I smiled at him as his hands dropped back down to his sides, not at all surprised that he was the first awake. "Morning Ni," I chirped, receiving a grin in return. His eyes focused over my shoulder, before flicking to the plates lined up in front of me along the curved bar. "You made breakfast?" Niall asked. He seemed surprised.

I nodded, "Mmm. My way of saying thanks for having me."

"Food is always good," he said appreciatively.

"It's just about done. Give it another minute or two and you can have some."

He pouted at the thought of having to wait but nodded. The sound of our conversation must have carried, because Liam soon came straggling around the corner, yawning widely. He waved when he saw me and Niall, one hand going to cover his mouth. He plonked himself down on a barstool next to Niall, who clapped him on the back heartily. "Morning you," I said. "Tea?" I offered the two as I remembered the kettle, grabbing it from the bench beside me as they nodded. I filled the two cups with the steaming water, watching gain an earthy brown tone as the tea from the bags already in the cup began to mix. They both added the milk and sugar to taste, as I turned to check on the rolls and egg. The bread looked ready, so turning off the oven grabbing a mitt; I began fishing them off the tray. Juggling the hot bread rolls I dropped one onto each plate. "Careful, they're hot!" I warned sarcastically, causing Liam to chuckle at this obvious statement. I swung back to the eggs, turning off the heat and removing the steamed up lids from both pans, placing them aside. Giving them a moment to sit, I turned just in time to see Harry come round the corner in nothing but boxers, struggling vainly with a tee shirt that seemed stuck halfway over his head. I walked towards him giggling at the sight. "Here, let me help you with that," I told him, pulling the shirt down properly. He looked at my blearily as I made my way back into the kitchen to serve the boys, as I noticed Niall growing more and more impatient. "You're in my kitchen. Why are you in my kitchen?" a deep voice asked me. I answered Harry without looking at him, attention on serving three of the five plates, "I was cooking. Generally what you do in a kitchen Harry."

"Mmmph," was the only reply I got as he seated himself alongside Liam. Niall was already demolishing his plate, but paused long enough to look up and wink at me and have a jab at Harry. "These are really good Lala. Even better than yours, Harry," he mumbled through a mouthful of omelette and bread.

Harry narrowed his eyes at me doubtfully, eyes never leaving my face as he picked up his fork and took a mouthful. I struggled to keep a straight face, and burst out laughing when his only reaction to the forkful of omelette was to frown at me more and quickly shove another mouthful in. "Don't worry Harry," I consoled him between shakes, "We can share kitchen duties." I turned back to the stove, intending to but the remaining eggs on a low heat to keep them warm. The feel of a warm body melding into mine, and warm arms around my waist startled me for but a moment, before I relaxed into the embrace, smiling happily. I felt Lou's smiling lips at my ear, tickling my neck as he spoke. "Morning you," he murmured. I hummed contentedly, turning around in his arms to face him. Putting on a mock stern face I berated him. "You," I began, poking him in the chest, "Kidnapped me."

Eyes widened innocently. "Me? Where did I kidnap you from, exactly?" he asked.

I giggled at this expression, shaking my head, "Butter wouldn't melt in your mouth, would it? From the couch, you fraud! I told you I could sleep there…but where do I wake up? In your bed. That's downright trickery!"

Louis looked at the others for support. "You guys saw what happened last night, didn't you? Back me up here!" he pleaded with them, earning him chuckles and head shakes. Lou turned back to me, "You wouldn't let go of me! I went to leave once you were definitely asleep, and you wouldn't let go. You had your arms wrapped around my neck, and I couldn't get them loose. I didn't want to wake you up, so I took you with me. I promised not to sleep on the couch remember? So I didn't, and neither did you."

I gave an exasperated sigh at Lou's logic, but didn't argue. I knew he was telling the truth to some extent, I was a very…attached sleeper. Giving in, I let him pull me in and inhaling deeply, letting his scent wash over me. I shivered in bliss as I felt his lips press to the top of my head. We stood there in each other's arms until we were interrupted by a new voice. "Oi, you two! Stop canoodling and get me some breakfast," Zayn's voice greeted us. Lou swung me round in his arms as he pivoted on his heel, so that be both ended up facing him. Zayn shot me a grin before winking at Louis, "Get in there mate, but after I've eaten." Lou chuckled, giving me one last squeeze before he went and sat next to Harry, while Zayn sat next to Liam, who ruffled his hair affectionately. I took the pan with the remaining egg in it and dished up evenly between the two newcomers, leaving a little bit for themselves. Louis was busy leaning over the bar to fish the kettle from its stand to make tea, and was failing miserably, not being able to see where it was. "Stop, stop, stop, stop!" I tutted, waving his hand away and grabbing the kettle myself "You'll knock it over or burn yourself if you keep doing that." Zayn choked on a mouthful of egg, and Liam had to hit him on the back a few times before he stopped shaking. Zayn straightened, laughing. I gave him a quizzical look, shared by Liam while the others sat chuckling and shook their heads knowingly. Liam looked at me and shrugged. "What?" he asked Zayn. He was too busy laughing to answer, so Niall did it for him, "You sounded exactly like Liam when you said that. He's always fussing like that." Liam and I looked at each other again and I cracked a smile. "I don't blame him. You lot seem to be a danger to your selves," I shot back at them, still grinning. Liam was shaking his head. "If only you knew the half of it," he muttered

Once breakfast was finished, I got the guys to pile the dishes into the dishwasher, grateful that they had one. We soon found ourselves slumped on the couch. I looked around at them, fiddling with Lou's hair in my lap. "So, what are we gonna do?" I asked, curious. My hands flew into the air as Louis sat bolt upright. "POOL!" he shouted. The boys all nodded enthusiastically. I grinned, liking the idea. "Sounds like a plan. But we're gonna have to drop by at my house first, I want a change of clothes, and I may as well get some bathers then," I said. I was still in Louis's borrowed shirt, and as comfortable as it was, I didn't really want to stay in it all day. Lou nodded, leaping off the couch and sprinting down the hall screaming; "DIBS FIRST SHOWER!" He was closely followed by Harry and Zayn and then Niall at a slower pace. Liam stayed sitting next to me, while my eyes streamed at the boys immaturity. "How many showers are there?" I asked.

"Four, but three really, if you count the fact that Zayn takes as long as the rest of us put together."

"So the stories are true. Poor you. Are you always the last?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind. I don't take long."

We sat in a comfortable silence before Liam spoke once more, "So, how did you meet Lou? You never really ended up saying what happened in those four and a bit hours you were away."

I smiled fondly at the memory. "I was lying in my spot in the park. I always go there when I have free time. Reading, or just thinking. No one ever bothers me there, it's funny. The whole park can be full, but there is always an empty circle around me and my tree. I like it, as weird as it is. That's what happened yesterday. I guess Lou figured, well I don't really know, come to think of it. What did he say when he left? When did he leave too?" I asked, suddenly curious.

Liam shrugged. "He just said that he was going to have a look around the city, see it without the fans waiting for us, seeing as no one knows we're here. He left at about half past twelve," Liam told me. I frowned. It had taken us less than five minutes to get here from the park. I noted this detail, making a mental note to bring it up with Louis sometime soon.

"What?" Liam asked me.

I quickly wiped the frown from my face. "Sorry, I zoned. Bad habit of mine."

Liam accepted my excuse and the conversation continued, both of us getting to know each other better. Niall soon came and took Liam's spot, wearing a casual outfit comprising of jeans, a loose tee and Converse. I smiled across at him, feeling at ease. I was surprised. Usually when I met people I acted larger than life, bigger than me, confident but not myself. Here, with them, I was confident, but I was myself. We sat talking and laughing until the others were almost ready, and I claimed Louis abandoned bathroom to get changed into my old clothes. Once we all ready, I had a thought. "Are you sure you guys are alright to go walking around?" I asked, not wanting to be the reason they were mobbed by fans on their holiday. They all nodded. Relieved that we wouldn't have to take any drastic measures to disguise them, I motioned for the to follow me as I headed towards the door. "I'll lead the way, seeing as you clueless tourist types have no idea where we're going," I joked. Harry scoffed and Zayn put his two cents worth in, "Hey! Men are better at map reading and directions than women. It's been proven."

"By men. Plus that's only true because women let men think they're good at something other than making a mess because we're nice like that." I fluttered my eyelids innocently at Zayn as the boys burst out laughing. Louis patted Zayn on the back consolingly and choked out between laughs, "I think the word you used was 'feisty'." This brought a fresh wave of laughter from everyone, until Niall was in tears and hanging off Liam for support. Louis caught my hand in his as he opened the door, squeezing my hand briefly and intertwining our fingers. I smiled happily and waved at the two new security guards on shift. They gave me curious glances, and the younger of the two, who looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties wolf whistled jokingly when he saw Lou and I's hands. I poked my tongue out at him from the elevator as the doors closed.

**To be continued…. Of course. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, new one will be up sooner or later, sooner if you REVIEW. I'd add in the day at the pool, and afterwards, but then this chapter would never end. If you would like me to do a Oneshot of Louis and Lara's conversation in the park, in detail, please leave a comment in the reviews. I'll probably write it anyway, but I'll only post it if I get at least one or two reviews! No asking for much here! 3 and xxx's**

_**Serendipity**_


	5. Fun & Games

"_**It's everything about you, everything that you do."**_

"Left here Lou. You know, I CAN walk," I said wearily from his back.

"Mmm, shush. I'm having fun."

I smiled shyly, burying my face into his neck. He had insisted giving me a piggyback for the last five minutes of our 30 minute walk from the hotel, after I had suggested we get a cab on the way back. He took this to mean I was tired, and now refused to put me down, even though we had just turned onto my street. I pointed out my house, and finally slid from his back at the front door, fishing my key from the pocket of my loose black silk and cotton pants. I swung the door open and ushered them inside, closing it behind me. "Feel free to look around. I'll be ready in ten, just gonna have a quick shower. Help yourself to the fridge Niall, but leave something behind, kay?" I ducked into my room and dug through my draws for my best bikini that I hardly ever wore, some booty short style boardies and a change of clothes for later. I turned to go to the bathroom and yelped in shock as I came face to face with Lou. He grinned cheekily and wrapped his toned arms around me and I rested my head on his charcoal shirt. "Nice room," he smiled, gesturing around. I nodded, pulling myself loose reluctantly. "Thanks, I decorated it myself. Took a lot of convincing for my parents to let me do it, but it turned out alright I'd say," I proclaimed, grandly gesturing around my room. "Haha, okay. I'll be back out in five," I said as Lou plopped down on my bed and continued to look around. He pouted at me as I left, making me laugh.

I showered quickly, not bothering to wash my hair, seeing as it was clean and we were going swimming anyway. I hurriedly dragged a razor over my legs, getting rid of any prickles that inevitably had sprung up overnight. Shutting off the water, I towelled dry and got dressed before making a beeline for my toothbrush. I brushed my teeth twice, relishing in the feeling of a clean mouth. I dragged a brush through my wild hair until it maintained some semblance of normality and stuck it up in a high ponytail. I didn't bother with makeup, but something made me throw my basic toiletries into my bag as I left the bathroom. I slung the strap of the grey canvas bag over my shoulder and walked into my room. Louis was standing in front of my massive bookshelf studying its contents. He turned to me as I walked in. "You read?" he asked me in mock seriousness.

"A little," I answered equally sarcastic.

"They're all so big."

I raised an eyebrow. "Not really. Some have less than 400 pages."

"You have an entire series that comprises of books all over 700 pages. And there's like 20 books in it."

I glanced at the series he was pointing at. "There's only 14 Lou," I giggled. Still laughing I turned back to my bed and began stuffing small necessities into my bag and removing the random clutter that always seemed to accumulate there. Having a sudden thought, I turned to Louis again, "Hey Lou, wh- Oof!"

I suddenly found myself pinned on my bed underneath a smirking Louis. My heart was hammering in my chest, and my breath hitched in my throat. I could feel every inch of Lou's body pressed against me, warmth seeping through the fragile layers of fabric separating us. He bent his head toward me and my heart started to beat so fast it was almost a hum. Lou's breath tickled my ear as his whispered, "So what were you saying?"

I swallowed, unable to answer. He chuckled. "I like the effect I seem to have on you."

I managed to force out, "What effect?" in a husky voice.

My eyes closed as I felt Lou's hand slide between us and rest over my heart.

"This."

It slid sideways until his hand was cupping my ribcage, rising and falling rapidly with my erratic breathing.

"This."

It came up and a thumb slid across my closed eyes.

"This."

I opened my eyes as Lou's hand cupped the side of my face. He leant closer until our foreheads were touching, lips parted slightly, studying my face. I could clearly see the emotion burning in his eyes and it stunned me to know that not only I could evoke that reaction in someone after knowing them for so little time, but that I felt the exact same way.

"Hey Lara- WHOAH! I'll come back later then…." Niall laughed as he spun on his heel and walked back out of my room. I heard a scrambling coming from a living room and footsteps as the boys came to investigate. Louis sighed, voicing the frustration I felt and rolled off me, keeping his arm around me as he lay next to me on my queen-sized bed.

"What is it?" I heard Harry ask curiously

"They were having a moment," Niall's voice shook with laughter.

"Like what?" Zayn's voice sounded in the hall

"NIALL!" I yelled, "KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

"OH, SO YOU DON'T WANT ME TELLING THEM ABOUT HOW LOUIS WAS LYING ON TOP OF YOU? OKAY THEN!" He yelled back, unnecessarily loud. I groaned as I heard the boys tittering with laughter. I heard whispers and suddenly Zayn, Niall and Harry came flying into the room and piled up on top of Lou and me, laughing hysterically. I started laughing to, forgetting my earlier annoyance, and heard Louis join in beside me. Hands at my ribs and feet soon turned my laughter into shrieks of, "Stop!" as the boys found my weak spot and began tickling me. I appealed to Liam who was leaning against the doorway, "Liam, HELP! Please, come on make them stop, make them STOP!"

He just grinned evilly at me and lunged towards the bed and joined in the mobbing. I squirmed and wriggled, trying to escape the five sets of hands that attacked me. The weight of the four boys held me down, but we were on the edge, and my wriggling achieved something, although not what I was hoping. There was the sound of fabric sliding against fabric and a sliding sensation before we all found ourselves in yet another messy pile on the floor.

I groaned in pain, being at the bottom of the five boys. "Niall, once again, this is all your fault," I complained.

"I blame the bed!" he protested, pulling himself off the pile.

"Sure Niall," I said sarcastically as I accepted Zayn and Louis's helping hands from the floor. I looked around and fished my bag off the floor, glad that the contents had remained inside. Grabbing a warmer change of clothes for later and shoving them in my bag I shooed the boys back out of the room. As the others left, Lou grabbed my hand and murmured, "We'll finish that later," in a voice that made me shiver in nervous anticipation. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and flicked through my contacts, dialling a taxi. I ushered the five outside and locked the door behind me, not trusting them to leave the contents of my house intact during the five minute wait. We sat talking outside on the lawn until the cab came, at which point the boys all donned there sunglasses and flipped up there hoods to avoid being recognised. Stifling a laugh at the drivers reaction, I gave him the hotel name and climbed in after the boys. We sat in awkward silence for most of the journey, with the occasional chuckle escaping someone's lips. The driver kept shooting me worried looks, like he thought I was being coerced into whatever it is we were doing. When we finally arrived at the hotel, I shoved a $20 note at the driver and told him to keep the change as we fell out of the taxi and ran inside laughing like lunatics. "He, he must have thought we were total hoodlums!" I gasped as I collapsed on the floor of the lobby laughing with the guys.

"Did you see the looks he was giving us?" Niall wheezed in between his hysterical tears while Liam thumped him on the back, also laughing.

Noticing the looks we were getting from the reception, we got up off the floor and into the elevator, still laughing. We had calmed down slightly by the time we reached the room, getting confused looks from the two guards sitting outside. Liam swiped a the card and let us all in, shutting the door behind us. Having an epiphany I looked at the boys. "Won't there be other people at the pool?" I asked.

They gave me secretive smile. "Nope, its private," Harry answered.

"Then where is it?"

"That, my dear, is for us to know and you to find out. Now go get changed."

I shrugged. "I'm ready. I have my bathers on under this," I said gesturing to my knee length floral sundress. "You're the ones who need to get changed."

Ten minutes later I stood with a piece of cloth tide across my eyes, holding an armful of towels with Lou's head resting on my shoulder and his hands on my hips, guiding me out the door and into what I presumed was the elevator. We went, up or down I couldn't tell properly, for a few floors before the elevator stopped and the doors dinged as they opened. I tripped over my own feet on the way out, and soon found myself scooped up in Lou's strong arms. I wrapped my free arm around his neck and leant my head on his shoulder, keeping a tight hold of the towels. I heard a click and felt warm sunlight on my face and the distant noises of the city reached my ears. Louis set me on my feet and someone pulled off my blindfold. I winced at the bright light, but my as my eyes adjusted I looked around in amazement. We we're in some sort of walled of garden that must have spanned the top of the entire hotel. There was a large pool half shaded by a shade sail, as well as deck chairs and sun lounges. A small garden sat in one corner, and an open patch of lawn explained the need for the soccer ball. I turned and beamed at the grinning boys. "This is amazing guys!" I exclaimed. Harry gestured for me to pass him the towels so I tossed them to him and he flung them onto a nearby chair and his shirt soon followed. I did my best not to stare and turned to face the others just as there balled up shirts went flying over my head. Not knowing where to look I followed suit, pulling my sundress over my head and tossing it at the pile of clothes, revealing my favourite bikini, navy with dark charcoal trimming and black board shorts. For the second time in less than 24 hours I felt the boys' eyes resting on me. They were anything but subtle, so I made a point of checking each of them out. Once they realised what I was doing and why, they had the decency to look embarrassed, with the exception of Harry, who winked and said, "Like what you see?"

"She's mine!" Lou yelled and ran towards me grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder. I started screaming for help when I realised that he was headed for the pool. As expected he tried to throw me in, but in my desperation I managed to wrap my arms around his neck, the result being we both ended up in the pool. Water rushed around me, I could feel bubbles brushing against my skin. My feet touched the bottom of the pool and I pushed up, surfacing a moment before Lou. I took a deep breath, relishing the feel of the water around me and flicking my long wet hair out of my face. I called to the others, "Come in guys, it's nice!" They all came hurtling towards the pool at breakneck speed, launching themselves into the air at the edge and causing a massive splash as they hit the water. I laughed aloud and plunged back under, racing my shadow from one end of the pool to another, twisting and turning and summersaulting until my lungs screamed for breath and I burst out of the water and sucked in clean fresh air while floating on my back. Noticing the sudden silence I stood and turned to see what was going on. The guys were all giving me odd looks, and I realised that I was once again the object of their curiosity. "What?" I huffed, indignant.

"What was _that_? asked Niall, waving an arm around in the general direction I had come from.

I grinned playfully, feeling the sense of freedom and joy that only few things brought me. Swimming was one of them. Instead of answering I took a breath, plunged back under and swam back towards the loosely grouped boys, weaving between them until I reached Niall. I didn't stop once I had reached him, instead I aimed for the gap between his legs and as I swam through at top speed I grabbed him around the knees. The fact I was coming from behind was the only reason my plan worked. My arms hit him in exactly the right spot behind the knees, causing them to buckle and I spun round in the water just in time to see Niall going under. I stood and took a breath as my face broke the surface, joining in with the boys' laughter. Niall came up and flicked his head dramatically to get rid of the strands of wet blonde hair hanging in his eyes before leaping at me through the water. I dodged, barely, and laughed. "Lou, help!" I yelled in mock fear as Niall lunged yet again. I heard a splash behind me but couldn't turn to see what was happening, as I was keeping my attention focused on a grinning Niall. "Scared?" he asked me chuckling menacingly.

"Terrified," I answered sarcastically

"You should be, you're gonna cop it for that," Niall warned in his lilting accent.

I smirked cockily. "Gotta catch me first!" I taunted. As I went to leap away I felt as brushing between my calves and exclaimed in shock when I found myself out of the water, sitting on Lou's shoulders. I wrapped my legs around his back for balance and rested my hands on top of his head as he reprimanded Niall. "Now, now children," Louis chastised, "there is a better way to solve this."

"Oh yeah?" asked Niall, doubtful.

"CHICKEN FIGHT! The winner gets to choose what the loser's punishment is!" Lou yelled enthusiastically.

I closed my eyes in despair. That explained why I was on his shoulders. I opened them to see Niall grinning wickedly. "Liam, get over here. Zayn, umpire for us mate," he shouted. As Liam approached I smacked Louis lightly on the top of the head. "Why Lou? There's no way I'm going to be able to beat those two. I'm a girl, but Niall's not gonna hold back. It just means I'm weaker."

"Ow!" Louis protested. "That's the thing. You're a girl. So use your womanly charms on him. Trust me," he said, a mischievous note in his voice.

I frowned, confused. "What do you mean, wom-…oh," I said as the realisation of what Lou was suggesting dawned. I was about to protest as Niall, now seated on Liam's shoulders came up to us. He leered down at me. Putting on my most arrogant face, I fluttered my eyelids mockingly at him. Inside my heart and stomach fluttered nervously and I made a mental note to kill Louis for this later. Zayn, seated on the edge of the pool, yelled out to us as we lined up about two paces apart, "Ready?"

"Yup."

"You betcha. Scared Lala?"

"You wish Ni. Prepare to eat bubbles."

Zayn shook his head at our antics. "Okay guys, 3, 2, 1, GO!"

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," I muttered to myself as Louis stepped towards Liam and Niall. We stepped into range and Niall grabbed at me and I let him. In fact Louis stepped in even closer and I used Niall's grip on me to pull him down to my level. Taking a deep breath, I smirked at him, prayed that this would work, and planted a kiss on his lips.

**Well, that's all for this chapter peeps. Thought I'd leave you with a bit of a cliffie. The consequences will all be revealed in the next chapter. Not sure when it will be done, I've unfortunately got a massive heap of schoolwork at the moment, however, holidays are coming soon, so I will make up for it the! One again, thank you to all the people who favourited both me, and this story, aerochik and RhianneTomlinson for the wonderful reviews! Please, all of you who read, take the time to leave your comments, it means a lot. The oneshot of Lou and Lara's conversation in the park will be posted in a few weeks when I have the time. 3 and xxx's**

** -**_**Serendipity**_


	6. Consequences

"_**Oh, how I wish that was me."**_

It wasn't a bad kiss, even though it was short lived. I watched as Niall's eyes went wide in shock and felt his arms tense. Seizing my opportunity, I pushed with all my might and sent Niall tumbling backwards into the pool. I whooped victoriously and slid of Louis's shoulders, joining him in his laughter. "Foul!" cried Liam indignantly, but laughing none the less. I looked over at Zayn where he sat at the edge of the pool, doubled over laughing. "Who won?" I asked innocently.

"Congratulations, Lara and Louis, you are the winners!" Zayn choked out through his laughter. Smiling, I walked over to where a dazed looking Niall hunched in the water. "See, I win."

The soccer ball lay forgotten in a corner as we spent the rest of the day fooling around in the pool, splashing and playing round after round of stupid pool games like Marco Polo. Niall refused to play against me in any of the rounds of one-on-one games we came up with. We reluctantly left the rooftop pool only when twilight passed and it began to grow properly dark. I shivered as I wrapped a towel around myself, the cool night breeze on my wet body making me feel twice as cold as I should, even after that long in the water. Looking around at the boys, I raised an eyebrow. "You kidnappers have to lead the way back," I said, "I have no idea where to go."

They laughed and led the way through the door and into an elevator down the hall. As we got in the elevator and began the short trip down a floor or two, Niall piped up. "I still think you cheated," he shot at me.

"Not my fault that I make you so weak at the knees Ni," I giggled.

"Okay, you were good, but not that good. You surprised me is all!"

"Hey!" I protested, "First timer here. Haven't really had much of a chance to practise."

Niall's face went blank with shock. "You're kidding right."

"No. Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Oh."

I laughed, wrapping my arm around Louis's waist. As we walked out of the elevator and onto our floor, I consoled him, "Niall, chill. It wasn't a big deal. It was a game."

"Oh, Nialler takes these things very seriously, don't ya bud?" Harry joked.

We all laughed, and I waved at the security guards sitting outside the door. It was the same two from the first night. They seemed surprised to see me, but waved back as we passed. My attention turned to Lou, but I didn't show it. There had been something forced about his laugh. I decided to talk to him later in private, having a sneaking suspicion that I knew what it was about. I looked at the guys and smirked. "DIBS FIRST SHOWER!" I yelled before grabbing my bag from the table and streaking off down the hall. After a brief pause I heard indignant yells and footsteps pounding down the hall behind me. When I was nearly at the door to the first bathroom I felt a pair of strong arms scoop me up and I found myself hanging upside down over Harry's bare shoulder. "Harry, put me down! Hey, I DIBSED THAT SHOWER!" I yelled as I saw Zayn attempting to sneak in. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he stepped away from the door. I heard laughter from the living room. "Dibsed? Is that even a word?" Liam chuckled.

"It is now!" I laughed back as Harry finally put me down with a cheeky grin still pasted on his face. Doing a little victory dance at the boys, I walked backwards into the bathroom waving smugly as I closed the door behind me.

I took my time with the shower, making sure to relax every last one of my muscles under the steaming water. When I finally stepped out, I smelled like man. My hair and my skin wafted pleasantly from the body wash and shampoo I had used, reminding me of the boys, in particular Louis. Pulling on the change of clothes I had brought, a pair of black jeggings and a beige knit top that went down to the middle of my thigh, I towelled the extra water from my hair. Crossing my fingers I stuck my head out the door and yelled, "Any chance there's a hairdryer in this place?"

Liam came around the corner nodding. He looked a little concerned but put on a good voice as he spoke. "Mmm, there is," he said, "Let me show you." He walked over to the sink and knelt, rummaging through the contents of the cupboard below. On a whim I wrote in the steamed up mirror, '_Is Lou okay?"_

Liam stood and handed me a dryer, turning to read the mirror as I pointed at it.

'_He seems off. I thought I was being paranoid, but I guess I was right', _Liam wrote as I plugged in the dryer at a nearby power point. Turning it on, I placed it on the floor and returned to the mirror.

'_I think I know why. I'll talk to him and sort it out later.'_

'_About that, hey? You'll work it out. He really cares about you.'_

I smiled at Liam in thanks, and he gave me a soft hug before he left. Picking the buzzing hairdryer from the floor, I set to work, but not before I had wiped our secret conversation from the glass.

We were sitting in a group on the floor, leaning on the couch behind us. Spread around us were multiple, now empty, boxes of Nando's. I looked around at the guys, then at the boxes and then the guys once more, bursting out laughing and collapsing on Louis's lap. "This is so ridiculous!" I laughed from where I lay. Lou's hand came to rest in my hair and he started playing with it, giving me a bemused smile. "What?" he asked.

"I'm sitting in the penthouse of the best hotel in the city, eating Nando's with One Direction. Every fangirl's dream and I'm living it. And then some," I said, giving Lou a smile in which I tried to convey everything I felt for him.

They boys all laughed except Lou, who gave me a thoughtful look. On a sudden hysterically fuelled idea, I grabbed my phone from my pocket.  
"What are you doing?" Zayn asked me curiously.

"Updating my status." I flipped onto Facebook and typed in a new status. "_Sitting in the penthouse of a hotel eating Nando's with 1D and having my hair played with by the super sexy Louis Tomlinson!"_

As I pressed post and went to return my phone to my pocket a hand came and stole my phone away. I watched as Harry read through the post and laughed, passing my phone back along the line for everyone to see. When it reached Lou and I at the end, I watched his face carefully, feeling relieved when I saw a genuine reaction flicker across his face. He chuckled and looked down at me. "You've got comments," he told me, handing me my phone. I laughed as I read them aloud to the boys.

"Wake up now La, it's time for your meds. Plus Harry's way hotter."

"Ew Lara. Just ew."

"You wish."

The boys laughed as Harry whooped triumphantly and nudged Lou with his foot. "Told you so!" he said smugly. As I tapped away at my screen to post my own comment, I defended Louis, "Sorry to disappoint Harry, I ship team Lou and my opinion is the one that counts."

_Louis is so hotter! And Alex, shut your mouth. 1D rules. Waayyyy more than you. 3 these boys so much. So glad that they came into my life. Directioner FOR LIFE!_

I laughed as I posted my comment, tossing my phone to the boys so that they could see. I winced as a minute later my phone hit me on the nose. I glared at Niall who grinned sheepishly back. Taking my phone, I scanned through the new comments.

"Larz, you haven't met them. BUT PROMISE IF U EVA DO YOU'RE GONNA TAKE ME!"

"Team Harry all the way. Sozzles bbz."

I poked my tongue out at Harry as his smirk strengthened.

_Jayne, hush. You're making Harry's overinflated ego even bigger. He's grinning like the Cheshire Cat. And yes, Lyss, I doubly promise. THAT WOULD BE SO EPIC!_

I hit send and felt a little guilty about the last part, but there wasn't much I could do. I chucked my phone at Liam's waiting hands and smiled up Lou. I snuggled closer, trying to make him feel better, as he smiled back, grinning broadly when I hear Harry's outraged cry. "I do not have an overinflated ego!" he yelped. I laughed along with the others as Harry tapped away at my phone.

"Careful!" I warned him, grabbing back my phone to see what he had posted.

_I take it all back. Harry is the humblest, best looking, smartest, most talented, most amazing member of 1D. I will love him forever and serve his every need and want willingly._

I laughed hard and shook my head, typing in a comment of my own.

_Please excuse that last rubbishy comment. Some PANSY HACKED MY PHONE. _I spoke my comment aloud for the boys' benefit. Harry pouted as Zayn elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Pansy, huh?" Zayn taunted Harry, who pulled a face. Harry lunged at Zayn and the started mock wrestling each other while Liam, Lou and Niall started chanting, "Fight, fight, fight!" I was distracted form there battle as a new comment appeared from Jayne.

"Dammit! Now I'm all worked up and I won't be able to sleep. Lara, this is all your fault!"

In a sudden moment of inspiration I tapped a comment, biting on my lip to hold in my laughter.

_It's not my fault. It's Niall's fault. Everything is always Niall's fault._

"Oi, Niall!" I called, getting his attention away from Harry and Zayn who now lay in their backs panting and grinning. As Niall turned to face me I ditched my phone at his head, Hi-5ing Lou when it hit him square in the forehead. He pulled a face at me while he picked my phone from his lap. I whispered what I had written in Lou's ear while Niall read. He shook with silent laughter and I smiled, glad that I had made him happy. A faux hurt look appeared on Niall's face once he had finished and Liam looked at me curiously. "What did you say?" he asked me.

"My friend said it was my fault for getting her all worked up," I told him, "I told her it wasn't my fault. It was Niall's fault; everything is always Niall's fault." We all laughed, including Niall, who threw my phone back at me. I caught it and saw Jayne's reply.

"What?"

_Inside joke. Dw bout it."_

Her reply came a moment later.

"Inside joke with who?"

_Um, myself._

I conversation calmed and we chattered on from our places on the floor. I had put my legs up across the laps of the guys with my head still resting in Lou's. My eyes zoomed to his face as I felt his hand squeeze my shoulder. "_Stay?_" he mouthed at me. I nodded instantly, warmth spreading through my chest. Having a light bulb moment a second later I grabbed my phone and sent a text to my bestie Claire. _Hey, can u do me a massive fav?_

**Claire says:** _Depends =P_

_Can you cover for me? Can I tell mum + dad I'm stayin at urs?_

**Claire says:** _Okays, why? DEEETSSS!_

I grinned as her message arrived, regretful that I couldn't tell her the truth yet. _I cant say yet, but soon u'll find out I hope. Just trust me and know that u'd want the same!_

**Claire says:** Kay, I believe u. Hint maybe?

I sighed, biting my lip while my brain warred against itself. Feeling reckless, I replied. _Okay, U CANT TELL A SOUL! OR I WILL BE DEAD AND HATED BY MILLIONS! ur hint is, fb never lies. night xx._

I put my phone down and poked Lou in the stomach. Startled he looked down at me and raised an eyebrow curiously. "_Done!_" I mouthed at him silently, making him smile.

"What's done?" demanded Harry imperiously.

"My cover story for however long I need it," I replied blithely. Harry gave a long wolf whistle, trying to embarrass me. I reached my hand up to my shoulder and made a point of wrapping my hand in Louis's. Smiling sweetly at Harry, I replied, "And don't you know it."

Yawning, I took a discreet glance at the time on my phone. 10:23. Stretching sleepily, I sat up from Lou's lap, leaning against his shoulder instead. "I'm off to bed you lot. And if you guys wanna come with me tomorrow, you will too," I said.

"Ooh, where are we going?" Liam asked me.

"It's a surprise, but you need to be up by ten at the latest, okay? It will be fun, I promise." I stood, and Lou followed, still quiet. They others hesitated for a moment, before they followed, Harry and Niall grumbling loudly. I hugged them all goodnight and when I got to Liam I squeezed extra hard after he whispered words of encouragement in my ear. We all headed down the hall in a loose group, splitting off when we reached our respective rooms. Shutting the door to Louis's behind me, I turned to face him, smiling gently. "Mind if I borrow a shirt again?" I asked him.

"Not really. Stripes suit you," he replied, tossing the one I had worn last night at me.

I grinned before putting on a mock stern face. "Mr Tomlinson!" I reprimanded, "Get your mind out of the gutter." Lou just smirked , making me secretly pleased to get a reaction out of him. Clearing a patch of debris on the floor, I pulled my top over my head and dumped it on the clear space, before pulling on Lou's borrowed shirt. My jeggings soon went the same way as my top, joining it on the floor. I sauntered past Lou and plonked myself down on the bed, giving him an expectant look. He gave me a despairing look before stripping down to boxers and coming to lay beside me. I snuggled into his side as he put an arm around me. I felt him sigh, and decided now was the time. "Lou, what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Nothing, why?"

I rolled so I was lying on him, chin resting on my folded arms on his chest. I looked him in the eye, "Don't lie. You've been off ever since we got back from the pool. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired, I promise," he said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Oh, come off it Louis, you and I both know that's a pile of absolute rubbish. Something's up and I'm pretty sure I know what, but _you need to talk to me_. Please Lou," I beseeched, softening my tone. He sighed, avoiding my gaze, and remained silent. "Lou." I prompted, a warning note in my voice.

He rolled his eyes in irritation. "If you know why I'm upset, then why are you asking me?" he said sharply, still not looking at me.

"Because," I snapped, letting my annoyance get the better of me, "I want to hear it from you. How is anything ever going to work between us if you won't talk to me? I'm no expert, but when people are in a relationship they talk to each other Lou. So talk."

His eyes finally met mine. "Okay. Yes, I'm upset."

My face softened when I saw the hurt in his eyes. "What's wrong Lou? You can tell me."

"I, I," he paused and took a breath, looking away again. "I'm upset that Niall was your first kiss and not me," he blurted out, eyes closing in what seemed to be embarrassment. I felt my heart swell at his words and had to fight back the joyful tears threatening to make an appearance. "Lou, look at me," I pleaded. After a moment's hesitation he complied. "That," I began, "Is the sweetest thing I have ever heard in my entire life." I reached out a hand and let it rest on the side of his face. He snorted disbelievingly. I frowned. "No, it really is. I'm sorry that I upset you Lou, I really am. And I want you to know, that what happened with Niall was nothing. I promise you with all my heart. It was just a game. Yes, I feel for him, but as a friend, nothing more. Lou, you're the one that I fell for, not Niall, not Liam, not Harry or Zayn. You, Louis. I'm not sure what made you think otherwise."

Louis gave me a long searching look and then a rueful smile. As his hand reached up to take hold of mine, he explained. "I guess, I thought that after meeting all the others, I would be less special and maybe you would forget about what happened in the park. It's all happening so quickly, I don't know what to make of it."

I sighed, rolling back down onto the bed. "I know how you feel. This all seems so surreal to me as well, I guess I never thought of how weird it was for you. I'm sorry," I apologised.

"Hey, it's not your fault. We'll work this out."

A mental note from earlier made its sudden reappearance. "Lou, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Something Liam said to me yesterday made me curious. He told me why and when you had gone for a walk, and it doesn't make sense," I mused, heart fluttering nervously.

"How so?" Louis asked.

"Well, he said you had gone for a walk to see the city, but I did the maths and there was no way you could have seen anything at all before you got to the park."

"Go on," he pressed.

"I'm just curious. What made you stop and come to my tree? Why didn't you just keep walking?" I asked.

There was a long pause before he finally answered me. "When I saw you there, lying under the tree, with no one around you, even though the park was packed, I wanted to know why. I don't know, I guess I just wondered what kind of girl could be so amazingly confident that she could lie there all alone, ignoring the world."

Words sprang unbidden to my lips, flying free before my brain had the chance to trap them, those words which my heart sang. The moment I spoke them I cursed myself, even though they were the truth. "I love you," I murmured. I froze, my breath stilling in my lungs as the despair crept over me. Just when things were going so well, I had to ruin it. Suddenly our previous positions were reversed, and Lou was hovering over me, eyes searching my face as I looked anywhere but at him. Gentle fingers on my chin made me look at him and once he had caught my gaze I could not break away, as much as I wanted to. We stared at each other, unblinking, my heart thudding painfully in my chest. Why, why had I said those words? Too early and surely he didn't feel the same for me. How could he? We had known each other for a little over a day. I saw a fire burning in his eyes as sweet breath assailed my nose as he leaned close, lips meeting mine ever so tenderly, but not before he uttered the four most unbelievable, incredible, beautiful words I had ever heard in my life. "I love you too."

This kiss broke all too soon and we lay beside each other, foreheads touching, Louis's strong arms wrapped around me and our legs entwined. I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth and euphoria racing through me like fire in my veins. Hot tears began to leak from the corners of my eyes; I forgot to fight them before it was too late. "Are you crying?" came Louis's concerned voice.

"No." I said, my traitorous voice cracking.

"What's the matter?" It was Louis's turn to ask.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Everything is perfect. Better than perfect. These are happy tears, very happy tears." I snuffled.

I melted when I felt soft lips come and brush against my skin, stealing away those tears. "I love you," I repeated.

"So much," came the reply. Feeling the tiredness wash over me, I gave myself in to it, feeling perfection hold me as I drifted off to sleep with a permanent smile.

**That all! Made a special effort to get this done! THANKYO FOR THE REVIEWS Rhianne and SpeckyBeckyy, you almost made me cry! Next chapter will be interesting, I hope. Got to rush, 3 and xxx's**

** -**_**Serendipity**_


	7. Awakenings

"_**Coz you make my heart race."**_

Morning sun shining through a crack in the blinds awoke me. I sighed in a mixture of content and defeat, not able to be unhappy because of where I kay. The sounds of Lou's soft, steady breathing flittered past my ear, tickling the back of my neck. Long arms wrapped around me, and we fit into each other's every curve. It had probably been the most comfortable night's sleep ever. The alarm clock on the bedside table read 9:47, time to get up. I sighed and rolled over to face Louis, spending a moment study his relaxed sleeping face. "Lou, wake up love," I murmured quietly in his ear.. His eyes fluttered open and a warm smile greeted me. I let myself be pulled close, returning the gentle kiss Louis placed on my lips. "Good morning," he greeted me, grinning, in a husky morning voice. I smiled back. "Time to get up soon," I said, laughing quietly at the expression of dismay that crossed his face. "You can stay here for a bit, I'll get the others up because I'm nice," I joked. Louis nodded and I went to get up. I only got as far as a sitting position before I felt Louis hook an arm around my waist and sling me back down onto the bed. "One more thing before you go," Louis said with an impish grin. He planted another kiss on my lips, firmer than the last and I felt my heart race. I responded, feeling him smile against me. After a few sweet seconds we broke apart and rested our foreheads against each other. "Okay, now you can go," he told me.

I pouted. "Now I don't want to go," I complained.

"Go!" he chuckled giving me a gentle push. I sighed and climbed out of bed. "Have fun with Zayn."

"Very funny Lou."

I decided to wake Liam first. He seemed the easiest target. I walked up to his door and knocked gently. I heard someone shift on the bed and grumble so I called out softly, "Hey Liam, time to get up."

"Mkay. Be out in five."

I turned, debating who to wake next out of Niall and Harry. I scrunched up a face as I thought, deciding on the door that was closest. Knowing a knock wouldn't be sufficient; I opened the door and stepped into the room. Harry lay on the edge of the bed with the sheets crumpled around his waist, mouth open and snoring slightly. One arm hung limply off the edge. Walking over to the bed, I shook Harry gently on the shoulder. "Haz, it's time to get up." He grumbled in his sleep but showed no signs of waking. I shook harder, "Harry. Wakey wakey time. Now."

"No."

Quite suddenly I found myself lying on the bed next to Harry, trapped in a cage of his arms. I stared at his supposedly sleeping face, noticing little twitches at the corners of his mouth as he tried to keep a straight face. "Harry, as comfortable as this is, let me go," I said despairingly. I tried to move, but he just held tighter. My legs were free, so I tried to wriggle away and get my feet on the floor, but I wasn't fast enough. "Where do you think you're going?" Harry asked without opening his eyes, rolling over in the bed so that I was no longer on the edge, but trapped in the middle. I scowled at Harry's smirking face. "Harry, let me up."

"No."

"Your funeral."

"Wha-?"

Harry's confused reply was cut off by me yelling at the top of my lungs. "LOUIS, YOUR BOYFRIEND IS KIDNAPPING ME AND WON'T LET ME GO! HELP ME! HELP, HELP!" I screamed. To Harry's credit, he winced at the noise in his ear, but held on. Not long after my calls for help, footsteps echoed down the hall, soon followed by the entrance of Liam and Lou into the room. Giving an exasperated sigh, I pulled my best 'I-am-not-amused' look. Liam chuckled and came to bounce down on the bed beside me, closely followed by Lou, who flopped down directly on top of Harry. I laughed at Harry's muffled groan and used his distraction to pry free of his arms. I shot off the bed as he tried to grab me, collapsing in a heap on the ground as I fell over Liam in my hurry to escape. I started laughing so hard tears streamed down my face and my laughter was almost silent. Liam grabbed me by the foot and hauled me back onto the bed, making me laugh even more. "What's so funny?" Harry asked from under Louis, confused. I kept laughing, shaking my head. "Nothing!" I wheezed, "I do this a lot. Don't ask why."

I got confused looks, as I managed to calm myself. Climbing carefully over Liam, I walked to the door. "I'm going to wake the other two. Liam, keep an eye on the lovebirds for me?" I said, gesturing to where Louis and Harry lay, in the middle of a mini war as Harry tried to evade the smooches Lou was showering down on him. Liam nodded, keeping a wary eye on the two in case they got too close but smiling none the less. Heading down the hall, I approached Niall's door. I opened it and walked in, taking a moment to find the top of his blonde head in the pale covers. Feeling cheeky once I had spotted him, I snuck quietly up to him and put my face almost nose to nose with his. Pulling my creepiest face, I said in a singsong voice, "Niall. Time to wake up now, Niall. Oh Niall." He let out a startled yelp as his eyes flashed open. He reflexively pulled the blankets up to cover his face. I pulled them back down and smiled at him fondly, trying to hold back giggles. "Sorry, couldn't resist," I apologised to a scowling Niall. "But you really do need to get up now if you want to see the surprise.," I taunted. Niall sighed in defeat. "Fine," he grumbled sleepily, pulling aside the covers. I glanced away, not used to the guys good looks yet and not wanting to be caught staring. I turned and began to leave the room. "I'm gonna go try and wake Zayn. You better be up by the time I do," I forewarned.

"Oh, I will be!" came the cheeky reply, from somewhere far too close to be safe. I went to dodge instinctively but wasn't fast enough and soon found myself pinned to the floor and being tickled mercilessly. I writhed desperately on the floor, trying to get away, but Niall's knee on the small of my back kept me pinned to the floor. Warm breath huffed near my ear. "Two words. Pay back," he growled smugly. I craned my neck to look at him as directly as possible. "Actually," I gasped, breathless from the tickling, "That's only one word, grammatically speaking." Niall tried to keep a straight face but after a moment he faltered and then started laughing and let me up. I rolled of my stomach and rubbed at my sides, sore from laughing. "Bully," I muttered, giving Niall a look. As I got up, the other three boys wandered in. Before they got a chance to say anything, I put my five cents worth in. "It was all Niall's fault!" I blurted, earning an outraged cry from him on the floor. I flounced over to Louis and put my arm around his waist, looking up at him innocently. "You believe me don't you Lou?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes sweetly.

He smiled and nodded. "Of course," he said, putting an arm around my shoulder.

As I leant against him I poked my tongue at Niall, who was getting up from the floor. "See? I'm innocent. Unlike you, you bully!" I joked.

The boys laughed. "If I were you I'd give up now Nialler, before you get too far behind," Liam said.

"Never."

I shrugged, pulling more of the innocence. "All the more fun for me. Now, if you topless wonders would excuse me, I'm going to try and wake Zayn."

Louis laughed. "Now, THIS, I want to see," he said eagerly, keeping an arm around me as we left the room. Niall, Liam and Harry muttered in agreement and followed. I motioned for them to be silent as we approached the door, putting a finger on my lips, waiting till they had all cottoned on and did the same, if somewhat over enthusiastically. I opened the door to Zayn's room, leaving the guys standing in the doorway looking like deadly serious five year olds with their index fingers smooshed against their faces and their eyes wide open. I walked up to where Zayn lay sprawled in the bed, grabbing hold of the sheet firmly. I tugged on the blanket, running back from the bed as fast as I could. Zayn's half asleep reaction time wasn't fast enough as he scrambled to keep the blankets over him. I dumped the doona in a plie next to the bed, making sure it was out of reach of the bed. "Morning Zayn!" I chirped cheerfully. My only response was a moody grumble as he curled up into a ball on the bed. "You have about 30 seconds to open your eyes and sit up, or there will be consequences." I waited patiently, counting one Mississippi, two Mississippi in my head. When I reached thirty and Zayn had still not moved, I ducked into the adjoining bathroom and grabbed a glass from the bench, filling the bottom with about a centimetre of water. Walking back into Zayn's room, I gave him one last chance. "Times up sleepyhead. Get up now.

"No. Go away." The reply was muffled from the pillow Zayn had pressed over his face, but clear enough. I didn't bother hiding the smile that came to my face as I took aim, and splashed cold water over Zayn's bare torso.

"Gah!" Zayn shot upright in shock as the chilled liquid hit him. "What was that for?" he protested, glaring at the glass held loosely in my hand.

"I told you to get up. You didn't. So I did something about it," I explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If you're not awake properly I can get another lot?"

"I'm up, I'm up, I'm…What's wrong with that lot?" Zayn asked confused, finally noticing the four standing squashed in his doorway. "I told them to be quite. They took it a little too far. You should know them better than I do," I chuckled. Zayn shrugged and stood up, stretching. I dumped the doona back on his bed, now sure that he was up and going to stay that way. I waved at the four boys in the doorway, shooing the out of the way as I headed out of the room. "Go get ready, and we will drop by at my place so I can pick up some gear, then we can go, okay?" I told them, enjoying the looks of surprise on their faces as I mentioned gear.

"What about breakfast?" came the query from Niall.

"There's a Muffin Break on the way to mine, we can get something there," I suggested. The guys all nodded enthusiastically and dispersed. "Wear something comfy, long pants and closed shoes, okay?" I shouted after their retreating backs as I followed Lou into his room. As he closed the door behind us he turned to face me. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Not telling. It's a surprise."

He advanced. "Please?"

I took a step backwards, grinning. "No."

"Please? For me?" Louis begged, pulling an irresistible puppy face.

I smiled wider, taking another step back and raising my hands defensively. "Wouldn't be fair. Plus, I want it to be a surprise. Now get dressed." I plopped myself down on the bed to wait. Louis gestured to himself grandly. "Why? Don't you find this attractive?" he joked.

I sighed. "That's exactly the problem. You're distracting me."

Lou strolled over to the bed and pushed me by the shoulders, leaning over me. I couldn't help my racing heart as he came close, grinning at me. His hands came to rest on my hips and he placed soft kisses all over my neck and face. "Still distracted?" he whispered playfully.

"Mmm," was all I could manage.

"Good."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed a firm kiss on my lips before pulling away. I let him go reluctantly, my body feeling like jelly. I closed my eyes as Lou walked over to the cupboard in the corner, loosing myself in my thoughts as I waited for him to get dressed. I mulled over the last few days and how amazing they had been and wondered about the future. Would this last?

**Hey guys, gonna chuck this chappie up now. Not too happy with it for some reason. Been quite busy lately and haven't really been in the zone. Next chapter WILL be better though! Thank you for all the lovely reviews on this chapter, as well as the numerous favourites and alerts! 3 and xxx's**

** -**_**Serendipity**_


	8. Eyes On Me

"Who ya texting?" I asked Harry as he shoved his phone back in his pocket for the umpteenth time on the walk to my house.

"No one," he replied hurriedly.

I scoffed disbelievingly, "Yeah sure. Pull the other, it's got bells." Harry just shook his head as we continued on walking. I decided to investigate later, my curiosity was burning. We reached my house, and I let us in, locking the door behind me. I headed to my room to get the things I needed, quickly shoving them in a large sports bag before the guys could see and guess what my plans were. I slung the strap of the grey bag over my shoulder and walked back out. "Kay, that's it. Let me call a taxi and we can go, okay?" I said as I grabbed the phone off the hook and dialled the number scrawled on the pad next to it. Once our lift was arranged, I shooed the five out, not wanting to leave any trace of our being there. We sat joking and talking until the taxi arrived.

As we all clambered into the van, I leant forward and whispered the address in the driver's ear, handing him the fare that I knew by heart after several trips. He nodded and accepted the cash, seeming slightly amused at the secrecy. I flopped back into my seat between Louis and Zayn, grinning at the expectant faces of Harry, Liam and Niall across from me. I looked down and smiled more when I felt Louis's head restring on my shoulder as he looked up at me from under his eyelashes. "Where are we going?" he pried, looking hopeful. I gave him a superior look and reached over to pat him on the head. "That," I said smugly, "Is for me to know, and you to find out." He stuck out his bottom lip in and exaggerated pout. I chuckled and looked away, melting inside. I stuck my feet up on Harry's lap across from me after kicking off my vans. My odd socks got curious looks from everyone. "Why," began Harry cautiously, pulling at the toe of one sock, "Are you wearing a striped sock and a checked one?"

I wriggled my toes happily. "I like socks. So I wear fun socks," I explained. The boys looked a little baffled but no one said anything more. I poked Harry in the stomach with a toe and looked away innocently as he shot me a curious look. After a while he looked back out the window, and I poked him again. And again and again and again, holding back laughter, until he grabbed my feet and pulled hard. I wasn't wearing my seatbelt, so I was dragged halfway off my seat before I could grab hold of Zayn and Lou's arms to stop myself being pulled off the seat entirely. Harry continued trying to pull, now with the added help of a laughing Niall and my grip on Zayn and Louis was slipping. "Lou! Tell your husband to let go of me!" I pleaded with him but he pretended not to notice, acting as if he were deep in conversation with Liam. I gave him a frustrated glare and turned to Zayn. "Please? Help me Zayn!"

He gave me an evil grin and grabbed hold of my wrist in one hand, while he used the other too pry my fingers free from his forearm. I struggled to hold my grip, tightening my other hand around Louis's arm in the hop that it would be enough to hold on to.

"NO!" I exclaimed my head whipping to face Louis as I felt him to begin to remove my grip, "Lou, please! Don't do it."

He just looked over my head at Zayn and counted down, while I thrashed desperately with my legs, trying to free them from Niall and Harry's strong grips. I turned to my last hope. "Liam!" I cried out, struggling to keep the smile off my face, "Give me a hand here. Please Liam!" He just gave me an innocent smile and grabbed hold of my leg as well.

"3, 2, 1…." Lou counted, while the others snickered.

"Go!" he shouted. I felt a massive tug on my legs at the same moment as I felt hands on my back pushing me across the empty space between the seats. My awkward position meant that I ended up scrabbling desperately to stop myself from hitting the floor, pulling at the fabric of Niall's jeans, shirt and seatbelt. I felt someone's leg give me a shove in the back, giving me the boost I needed to get up properly. The boys were all laughing hysterically, while I gave them all a glare. I straightened out on their laps where I lay, crossing my arms across my chest and staring at the ceiling pretending to be sulky. The guys all laughed, Harry poking me in the stomach to try and get my attention. I stuck my tongue out at him without looking at him and remained in aloof silence throughout the boys chitchat for the rest of the trip, planning my revenge and just enjoying their company, drawing patterns on the window with my foot.

The gravel crunched beneath out feet as we piled out of the taxi and onto the long dirt driveway. The boys looked around curiously, with only Louis showing some recognition of where we were after our long talk in the park. I set off down the drive lined with rows of tall gum trees with my bag slung over my shoulder. The lads quickly followed, curious to see what the big surprise was. WE rounded the corner of the house and I gestured grandly to the sight in front of me. "Welcome to my personal paradise," I said majestically. I turned to look at their expressions and delighted at the impressed looks. I spun happily on my heel and began to follow a well-worn mental path, signalling for the boys to follow. "Pretty cool, huh?" I beamed.

"What is this place?" Niall asked me, a little confused.

I laughed as I turned down a narrow path and arrived at my final destination. "This," I said, opening the door to the medium sized shed and stepping inside, "Is where I keep my horsie."

"Seriously?" Liam asked, as he stepped into the shed. I nodded, dumping my bag on the ground next to my other gear that I kept with a few friends in the shed that functioned as our tack room. I bent down and fished out my riding clothes from the bag and headed over to the little change room we had set up, that consisted of a large old sheet hung across one corner. I talked as I quickly shucked everything and pulled on my jodhpurs, boots, a pale grey polo and chaps. "Yeah, so surprise! I thought it would be cool to show you lot a little of what my life is normally like, when I'm not hanging with superstars and the like. Maybe I'll introduce you guys to them one day, the superstars I mean. I'm sure you deprived people would enjoy that!" I joked, stepping outside fully dressed. Amused chuckles came from the group. I got slightly stunned looks from the five as I stepped out, but for once I was expecting it as it had happened several times before. Even I had to admit that riding clothes made the most out of anyone with a halfway decent figure. Tight fitting cream jodhpurs, and calf hugging chaps made everything stand out. I rolled my eyes at them and dumped my other clothes into the sports bag. I shooed Harry of the grey bin he was sitting on so that I could fish out a carrot. Snapping the lid back into place I grabbed a black halter from where it hung over my saddle and led the way out the door. We meandered down a short path sand path and I pointed out different things to the boys with the carrot, one hand in Louis's and the halter slung over my shoulder. "That grass arena there is the show jumping arena, as you can probably tell from all the jumps in there," I said sarcastically. I indicated to a large rectangular arena adjacent to the jumping arena. "That's the dressage arena, and the big shed thing there is actually the undercover arena. It's awesome. I'll show you later. Out the back there in the bush are a few trails and the cross country jumps. I don't go out there particularly much. And this," I said, coming to a halt in front of a gate, "Is the paddock I share with a few of my friends."

"Where's your horse?" asked Zayn curiously, looking around the big, tree filled paddock.

I shrugged, "Probably out the back somewhere. It's a pretty big paddock. Which is why I taught him this." I stuck two fingers in my mouth and let out a shrill whistle and yelled, "Oi, Fim, c'mere! C'mon you!" I let my hand drop to my side and waited.

"You're kidding right?"

I turned to look at a disbelieving Harry. "Nope. Have faith Harry, have faith."

Sure enough, I turned back to the paddock to see Fimmy come ambling around the corner, pricking his ears at the sight of the group of us waiting. I smiled satisfied, turning and smirking at a stunned Harry, giving him an elbow in the ribs, "See?" Slipping my hand out of Lou's after giving it a squeeze, I opened the latch and swung the gate towards myself until there was a horse sized gap. "Someone hold that open for a sec?" I asked, not waiting to see who did it and walked towards Fimmy, who had stopped at his usual place about three metres away from the gate. Typical. "Hey bubba. Herro, who's a good boy, hey handsome fella?" I crooned, snapping off a stick of carrot which he eagerly chomped. He stood patiently while I slipped the halter onto his big chestnut head. I gave him another piece of carrot when I was done and an affectionate scratch in the white diamond that sat perfectly in the centre of his head. I braced myself as he decided to use me as his scratching post, rubbing his head vigorously along the length of me. I turned as I heard the sound of the boy's laughter, poking my tongues out at them, and nearly falling over after a particularly heft push from Fimmy. I lead him towards the gate, stopping in front of the boys. They seemed a little hesitant, so I prompted them. "Go on, give him a scratch," I suggested, patting Fim in the neck, "He won't bite you." They came closer and reached out, hands gently patting and scratching different parts of Fim's face. He stood, ears lazily flicking around to different sounds, sniffing curiously at the guys. Zayn froze and looked at me appealing for help when he became the victim of one of Fimmy's regular licking attacks. I joined the other boys in peals of laughter as Fim stood, neck stretched, liking away at Zayn's shirt, leaving great big slobbery green patches along his stomach. I pulled firmly on the lead rope, and he turned a curious, dopey look my way, ceasing his onslaught of Zayn's clothing. Zayn looked down despairingly at his top, attempting lamely to brush off some of the green slobber, but succeeding only in smearing it around. I laughed and pushed his hand away. "Leave it," I chuckled, "It'll come out in the wash."

Hands together. Eyes forward. Heels down. Shoulders back. Head up. Elbows bent. Sit straight. Check diagonal. Bend and flexion. Pace. All these things flashed through my mind without conscious effort, the result of years of practice. I rode school figures around the dressage arena in a random order, brow furrowed in concentration. Fim was having an especially good day, for which I was unimaginably glad, given my current audience. After a few minutes of constant trotting, I slowed back down to a walk, patting Fimmy on his warm neck. Satisfied that we had warmed up enough, I rode past where the five sat in the corner and into the adjacent arena, one filled a variety of coloured show jumps. A began to trot again, and after a few practice jumps over smaller one, I began to show off. Urging Fim into a canter, I wove between and over the jumps in a course I had mapped out in my head a few weeks earlier and had been practicing ever since. We soared over the jumps of varying heights and widths, made up of a combination of poles and barrels. After completing the course, I rode over a few more, having too much fun to stop. Soon enough we were both sweating in the summer sun, so I slowed to a walk and spent a few minutes walking around the arena with my feet dangling out of the stirrups to cool down. Once I felt Fim's breathing return to a normal steady rate, I halted near the entrance to the arena where the boys sat and dismounted. Running my stirrups up at both sides and undoing Fimmy's noseband, I gave him a rewarding scratch behind the ear. I braced myself as the expecting reaction occurred, waiting patiently as he rubbed his head up and down the length of me vigorously. When he had finished I led him over to where the boys sat, nervous to see their reactions. "So, um, what did you think?" I asked, chewing on the inside of my bottom lip nervously. There was a brief paused and I looked down, scuffing the dirt with a foot. I looked up as a voice sounded. It was Liam, "I think we can all say that that was amazing." The boys all made sounds of agreement.

I blushed and smiled, "Thanks guys."

I sat on the grass between Harry and Niall, Lou's head in my lap, despite my numerous protests that I was filthy. A few metres away Fimmy stood with his head in his feeder, munching away contentedly. We were making shapes in the clouds, and Lou was making a daisy chain. "Do you guys see the snail shaped one?" I laughed, pointing up at a large cloud formation.

"How in any stretch of imagination is that a snail?" Harry protested.

"See, the eyes and, there, that's the shell. See?"

"No."

"Useless, you are. Absolutely useless. Can anyone see it?"

There came a chorus of "No"s I huffed and rolled my eyes dramatically, making them all laugh. My heart fluttered and I had a moment, my situation hitting me like a truck. I was sitting with One Direction, and in what seemed to be the beginnings of a serious relationship with Louis Tomlinson. The last few days came to mind, the tickle fights and fun and waking up in Lou's arms. I pinched myself on the arm, almost drawing blood, not being able to believe fully that this wasn't a dream. When I felt the pain, and I knew for sure I was awake and this wasn't a beautiful dream my heart started pounding in my chest at a million miles an hour, my breathing grew shallow and rapid, and tears of raw emotion began to form in my eyes. I tried to slow my breathing but failed, it becoming more erratic with every moment. It wasn't long before I was noticed. "Are you hyperventilating?" asked Niall, incredulous. I nodded, trying to hold my breath, anything to stop hyper ventilating before I passed out. Louis shot up from my lap and kneeled in front of me, putting his hands on my shoulders, while the other boys gave me concerned looks. A tear spilled over and rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it off. The look of concern on Lou's face grew and I felt comforting arms from the other boys. That didn't do much to help. In fact, my breathing grew more erratic, hitching in my throat and causing me to make weird, involuntary noises. Finished with his food and drawn by my weird sound, Fimmy ambled over, giving Lou a heavy shove with his nose and knocking him to the ground before wuffling his lips over my hair and face. Finding nothing of interest, he began to graze at the grass at my feet. I leant forwards, resting my face against the star on the middle of his forehead and wrapped my arms loosely around a head that was the same size as my torso. Finally I managed to slow my breathing, taking deep calming breaths, relishing the warm familiar scent of Fimmy. Unshed tears disappeared and my heart's thrumming beat slowed back to normal as well.

I sat back as Fimmy wander off in search of better grazing and looked down at my lap. "Care to share?" asked Zayn. I tried to form the words in my head, but came up blank on how to explain without rambling. Lou sat up from the ground and spoke for me. "I think I know what it was about," he turned to me, "To good to be true moment?" I nodded and flushed, feeling the heat in my cheeks. Suddenly I was engulfed in a sea of warm hugs from all the boys. I smiled at then when we finally broke apart. "Sorry if I freaked you guys out. Stuff like this just doesn't happen you know?" I said a desperate note to my voice.

"Hey it's okay. We get it. I'd say we can all relate, after everything we've been through with X Factor," Liam said.

I flashed him a grateful smile and stood. "Come on, we'll put Fimble here away and then we can go. I need a shower!" I joked, grabbing the lead rope of the ground next to me and catching my chestnut baby. As the boys wandered over to the gate, I clambered onto the lower rung of the fence and swung onto Fimmy's back and urged him over to the gate where the boys stood. They gave me dumbfounded looks when they saw me sitting on Fim bareback. I grinned, "What, it's just bareback." I rode past them and through the gate and then pulled the lead rope to get Fimmy to stop while I waited for the boys to come through. All assembled, we set off and as we went past the path to the shed I stopped again. "Can someone go to where I keep my stuff and get me another rope?" I asked.

"I'll get it!" said Louis before running of, to return a minute late with a second rope in his hands. He passed it to me and I leant as far forward as I could, clipping it to a metal ring on the side of the black halter. Then, struggling to reach, I unclipped the first rope and re attached it on the opposite side of the second. That task complete I sat up to looks of puzzlement from my five friends. I crossed the two ends of the rope over Fim's wither so the each end of the two ropes dangled over his opposite shoulder. "Reins. See?" I said wiggling the end of one rope in their direction. I got a few chuckles for my stupidity so I poked my tongue at them and rode at the, snobbish expression on my face and nose pointed at the sky with my eyes closed. Putting on my best faux British snob accent, I grumbled, "Out of the way peasants. Have some respect for your superiors!" I kept the charade up as I passed them, and joined them in laughter after a few seconds. As we passed the dressage arena on the way back to the paddock I turned in, urging Fimmy first into a trot and then into a canter, a broad smile growing on my face. I kept my balance as I cantered a lap around the arena back to the boys, slowing back to a walk beside them. "Show off!" Harry teased and I laughed.

"So, who wants to sit behind me?"

They all stopped dead and stared. "You're kidding right?" asked Niall.

"Nope. Anyone?" They exchanged dubious looks. I laughed at them, a big smirk on my face. "Cowards," I scoffed.

"Hey!" Louis protested, "Fine, how do I get up?"

I grinned and gestured at the other four. "Who wants to give him a leg up?"

A smirking Harry stepped forward and Lou stepped in close. I briefly explained how to get on and then leaned forward slightly, waiting. Harry bent down and gave Lou a quick boost, and soon enough he was sitting behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist as I asked Fimmy to walk, and I wished that I could see his facial expression, because whatever it was it caused the other boys to roar with laughter. "Relax," I murmured, a small smile playing across my lips.

"I am relaxed!" he protested quietly.

"No, you're tense. I can feel it Louis. Now relax, you're not going to die." Gradually I felt him relax behind me as he adjusted to the sway of Fim's walk. After a few minutes we reached the paddock once again, Lou faced another dilemma.

"How do I get off?" A round of laughter followed, one which I joined, the edgy tone to Lou's voice taking me over the edge.

Between bouts of laughter I managed to instruct him what to do, "Just lean forward and swing your right leg back over to your left." I shuffled forward slightly to give him the room to lean. He did so and I felt him dismount, accompanied seconds later by a dull thump. I looked at the ground and sure enough, Louis was on his bum. I chuckled, "Don't worry, happens to most people on the first time."

**That's all for this chapter folks. A million, million apologies for the massive wait. I am a lazy, uninspired bum. I blame it all on my recent discovery of Tumblr. I will make it up to my few faithful readers somehow. Next chapter will be very fun, if all goes to plan. 3 and xxx's**

** -**_**Serendipity**_


	9. Hysteria

"_**There's nothing funny so we laugh at no-no-nothing."**_

Water surrounded me, muting the bustling sounds of the city far below. It filled my ears, nose and eyes, making an ethereal world around me. My lungs burned for oxygen, but I did not surface. Because I knew, across from me sat the five boys in a similar state. I was not going to lose this contest. I relaxed as best I could, focus on everything but my need for air. Finally, when I could force myself to stay under no longer I surfaced, taking a deep, gasping breath. Blinking water out of my eyes, I pushed wet bangs from my face. I huffed in disappointment; I had been the first to surface. I sat and watched with growing awe as they continued to stay under, until finally Zayn surfaced and sucked in a long breath. I swam over to him and we started making bets on which order they would come up in. "Liam will win, then Lou and then Niall and Harry," I predicted.

Zayn shook his head, "Nah. Liam will win, but Harry'll beat Niall, then Louis."

I scoffed. "We'll see." We both focused our attention on the underwater figures, waiting eagerly for the next person to give up. We both tensed as a ripple of water gave the first sign of someone coming up, before I let out a victorious whoop when Harry's tousled head surfaced, sopping strands of hair clinging to his face. I turned to Zayn and pulled a cheeky face. "Ha!" I crowed, overly pleased with myself, "Told you so!"

Zayn just gave me a small mischievous smile and skimmed his hand across the water, sending a large sheet of water through the air towards me. Seeing it coming I ducked under, and resurfaced moments later to see Zayn clutching at his sides with laughter. I was confused. "What?" I asked, not wanting to be left out of the joke. As Zayn pointed, I turned to see Harry a few metres behind me, a droll expression on his face. I bit my lip to hold my own laughter in. His hair stuck up in odd angles, having been pushed in every which way by the spray of water. Some of it clung to his face, while other part fanned back like a mane. "Flattering," I commented, deadpan. I got a sarcastic smile for my efforts.. Not that I minded. It was, after all, Harry Styles and any smile from him was amazing. I let out another victorious whoop as Niall surfaced. I turned back to Zayn. "I would rub this in, but," I paused, mock thoughtful, "Actually I will rub his in. I'm right, you're wrong. Again. HA!"

"Right about what? Lou's voice sounded from behind me. I let out yet another excited exclamation.

Quickly I turned to Louis and Liam. "Who came up first?" I asked hurriedly. Louis raised his hand. I yelled happily and launched myself at him, wrapping myself around him. He caught me and staggered back a few paces and laughed. "What did I do to deserve this?" he asked.

"You proved me right. I like being right."

"Right against who, and about what?"

"Mr Pouty face over there and I had a little contest going about which order you guys would come up in, and I got it exactly right."

Zayn chuckled. "I would hardly call it a contest."

I dropped from Louis's arms indignant. "It was a contest and I, me, moi, won. So," I blew a raspberry at him. He blew one back. Seeing something lying on the side of the pool, I had an idea. "Who's up for a game of football?"

I ran recklessly towards the ball, legs burning, desperate to reach it before anyone else. I pushed myself as hard as I could, reaching it a split second earlier than the others, immediately taking the ball and dribbling at a near sprint to my goals. A few metres before I reached them, I went to boot it into the goals, when suddenly I found myself staring at the sky, ball no longer in my possession and ever so slightly winded. I looked across to the other side of our mini playing field to see the ball flying through the other goals, Niall running around in circles near them, waving his arms victoriously. I chuckled and sat up, wiping shreds of grass and dirt off me and jogging over. Unlike the others Niall was too busy with his victory dance around the ball, juggling it and showing off to notice me coming, so I took the opportunity to return a favour. When the ball hit the ground aafter one of his tricks I made my move and zoomed in, hooking a foot behind one ankle, sending him flying to the ground as I took control of the ball and quickly dribbled it down to the other end and scored my own spectacular goal. I turned, hands on hips, back to where Niall was picking himself off the ground amidst a loose circle of laughing friends. I blew him a sarcastic kiss before going to fetch the ball.

"Harry pass the knife, would you?"

"What did you need done?"

I gestured to a small container of sundried tomatoes, "Those need cutting into strips." I tensed at his proximity as he leaned in and reached around me for the tomatoes, heart quickening. He noticed my reaction and grinned.

"Having a bit of a reaction there? Don't worry, I'm just that attractive," he joked, poking me in the side as he straightened up again.

I gave a dry chuckle, willing my racing pulse to slow. "I'm not denying it. I may act normal around you guys but you guys don't know how much I fangirled over you guys before I met you all. My mind is like programmed to 'react' to you."

He immediately turned curious. "Really? Like how madly?"

I swallowed, unable to believe to what I was about to admit to. "Well," I began, "Excluding these last few days, I listen to your entire album at least twice a day, basically from the moment I wake up in the morning my headphones go in, come out once school starts and in again when school finishes. I know all the words to all the songs, and unless it's on shuffle I can walk out of a room singing along and come back in 5 minutes later still perfectly in time with the song. I know birthdays, favourite colours, all the inside jokes and all your little quirks. How tall you are, likes, dislikes et cetera. You name it, I probably know it." I gestured down to my left wrist. "Charm bracelet. At home I have earrings. There is actually a small hidden shrine to you guys in my room. Everywhere I go I see something that reminds me of you guys. I see pigeons, I think Kevin. I see Gatorade or anything similar, I think energy juice. Mirrors remind me of Zayn. I see stripes, I think of Lou. Plaid and it's Liam. Snap-backs and tank tops and Irish accents and I think of Niall. Blazers and T-Shirts with prints and Mick Jagger and it's you. The list goes on. And on and on and on." Looking up from the chicken I was searing in the pan, I gave the mop haired boy a rueful smile, "So yeah, I'm pretty obsessed."

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. I noticed. Pretty cool though." I smiled back at him, grateful I hadn't freaked him out. Suddenly remembering something, I laughed. "What?" Harry quizzed.

"I just remembered what else. I get Google alerts for One Direction," I choked out between slightly hysterical laughs.

Harry burst out laughing too, "I didn't even know that was possible?"

Drawn by the commotion, the other four boys came from in front of the TV and plonked themselves on the barstools. I tried to contain my laughter but couldn't, not even sure what I was laughing at. Getting odd looks from the newcomers, I burst into a fresh round of hysterics.

"Is this an inside joke, or are we allowed to know?" asked a bemused Louis.

I tried to choke out an answer. "It isn't even that funny," was all I managed before I had to get Harry to finish.

He gave me a baffled look while explaining, which sent me into such fierce hysterical laughter that I had to put the wooden spoon down, and sank to the floor with tears streaming down my face, clutching my sides and gasping for breath. I lost track of what Harry was saying as I tried to stay sitting upright, but even leaning against the wall I couldn't manage, and ended up lying on my side convulsing with laughter. I noticed the sudden silence and managed to hold myself together for a second and looked up at the boys. Bad idea. My lips quavered and I held my breath in an attempt to hold in the laughter, but the scene was just too much for my hysterical brain to handle. My breath escaped from between pursed lips in a massive raspberry, my eyes scrunching shut as I started laughing manically again. They had all been looking at me with the exact same blank 'what the fuck?' expressions on their faces, the four behind the counter leaning forward over it to see me properly. I don't know exactly how long I lay there laughing, but after several minutes I came down from my high enough to sit up and take deep gasping breaths to fill my oxygen starved lungs. I massaged my aching sides, the occasional giggle breaking through as I tried to relax enough to stand up. After another minute or so I managed to stand with the support of the bench, the occasional chuckle escaping. "What in God's name was that about?"

"I have absolutely no idea," another giggle escaped, "I do that sometimes." On a sudden urge I walked out of the kitchen into the clear space between the kitchen and the lounge and flopped down onto the floor like a starfish, staring at the ceiling. I began to move my arms and legs back and forwards as if making a snow angel on the tiled floor. I joined the boys in their laughter, a new wave of hysterics soon washing over me as and I once again found myself curled up on my side laughing. Tears were soon streaming down my face once more, and even after the others' laughter finally abated, it took me several more minutes to calm down. When I finally pulled myself off the floor, dinner was almost finished. I went to get plates from the cupboard, but was quickly pulled aside by Liam, who grabbed me by the shoulders, lifting me and putting me down on his vacated seat on the barstool. I gave him the best confused look I could, which was somewhat difficult with a permanent grin plastered on my face. "I'm not fully sure that you can get the plates from the cupboard to the bar without you both ending up in pieces on the floor," Liam explained.

I giggled. "I'm not that delicate Liam," I said chagrined.

"No, but the plates are." I pulled a guilty face and began laughing once more, Louis's quick reflexes the only thing that stopped me from falling off the stool.

He shook his head despairingly. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were drunk," Lou said with humour in his voice.

Mock serious, I leaned towards him tapping the side my nose with a forefinger. "You never know!" I stage whispered, wide eyed. The small sane part of my brain took the opportunity to explain my recent behaviour, "Sorry about this all. I get like this ever so rarely and everything sets me off. It'll stop in a while."

"How long is a while?" Niall queried.

I looked around Louis at him. "If you're lucky, an hour. If not, several.

"Well, this is going to be interesting."

"Yup."

Fortunately for all parties involved, my hysterics died down much quicker than expected. Every now and then a mad chuckle would escape but I didn't have another full on hysterical breakdown. Harry served up all the plates with the pasta and sauce and we all dug in. I hummed happily with the first mouthful, satisfied with the result. It was my favourite meal, and this was the first time I had made it myself. We all munched away in silence until Liam spoke, "This is good, what is it?"  
I swallowed my mouthful before answering. "Leek, sundried tomato and chicken pasta. There's some other bits and pieces in there, but that's the most of it," I told him. He nodded appreciatively and kept eating.

Soon the empty plates were all stacked away in the dishwasher, the pots and pans cleaned and back in the cupboard and the kitchen wiped down. I looked around and was pleased. "Job well done, I'd say," I proclaimed. Turning to Harry, I raised my hand for a high five, "Kitchen buddy, good work." He grinned and gave me the high five. I turned to the others. We stood for a moment in semi awkward silence for a moment until Zayn spoke, "So, now what?" I looked around for a moment, wracking my brain for ideas. I was full of energy and wanted to do something, I was just not sure what. Suddenly I froze.

Light bulb moment.

I looked at the others, a grin spreading across my face. "Slumber party!"

**Very quick update for you guys! So sorry about taking forever last time! This chapter was never meant to happen, but although not what I expected to happen, I like this chapter. I was actually holding back laughter writing the hysterical bit. Next one will be lots of fun! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, favourites and subscribers, you make me giddy! Next chapter should be up soon, I'm feeling inspired lately. 3 and xxx's**

** -**_**Serendipity **_


	10. Slumber Party

"_**I wanna stay up all night and jump around until we see the sun."**_

"Seriously?"

"Yeah Ni, seriously," I replied, copying his tone and lilting Irish accent, "we can push the table and the couch and stuff out of the way and the drag two mattresses and put them next to each other. It'll be fun!"

So that's what we did. First we moved the rug out of the way so that we could move the couch, on which Louis insisted on sitting on as we shifted it, and then, seizing the opportunity for some humour, I turned to Zayn. "Hey Zayn?" I called.

He turned to face me, "Yeah?"

"Can you move the tale please?"

"Sure." He turned to lift the table.

"Oh and Zayn?" I said again, face serious.

He turned back to me. "What?"

"Don't break it." I got a blank look for a few moments before the joke set in and he gave me a despairing look, shaking his head has he turned back to the table. I spun to face the others, pleased with my terrible humour. "See what I did there?" I asked **(A/N: See what I did there? xD)**.

They all chuckled, and Niall let out a full on roar of laughter and high fived me. Everything out of the way, we went and pulled the king sized mattresses out of the first two rooms in the hall, Harry's and Louis's. With a bit of teamwork and manoeuvring we managed to get them where they were supposed to be. Liam, ever the thoughtful one, disappeared down the hall and came back a minute later with an armful of pillows and blankets. He dumped them on the giant bed, the result resembling a small fluffy mountain. That mountain was promptly squashed as I stuck my arms out to the side like a scarecrow and bellyflopped onto it. I lay there like a starfish for a few before I sat up and grinned goofily up at the boys, the remnants of my earlier hysteria still working its magic and bolstering my confidence. I reached up and grabbed Louis hand, pulling him down next to me. As he sat I snuggled closer and he wrapped an arm around me. A sudden thought hit me and I leaped back up just as everyone else sat. As I zoomed of down the hall I yelled an explanation, "I'm not in my PJs yet! Back in a tick!" I raced into Lou's room, shucking my clothes and pulling on my borrowed shirt. I flew back out into the living room and dove onto the mattress. I sat up and resumed my own spot next to Lou, leaning into him. I frowned. "Do we have any music? Or an iPod dock or something?" I asked. Harry nodded and leaned over to a dock I hadn't noticed before. He fiddled for a second and the music started playing. It didn't take me long to recognise one of my favourite songs, Viva la Vida. I jumped to my feet and gestured that the others should do the same. As they got to their feet I started dancing to the music and singing along under my breath. I smiled widely as they joined in singing halfway through the verse, flashing back to the innumerable amount of times I had spent on YouTube listening to their cover of this song. Now, standing in a room alone with them, being given my own impromptu mini concert, I once again marvelled at how the hell this had happened to me. If it was possible I smiled even wider, cheeks aching and let the miracle of what was happening sweep me off my feet.

"Truth or dare Zayn?" I challenged.

He hesitated before replying, "Dare."

I smirked at him and said in a sing song voice, "I dare you to give yourself a mid-part, put on your glasses and then go ask the guards the time as if nothing were wrong."

There were a few appreciative chuckles as Zayn groaned before heading to the bathroom. We waited expectantly and a minute later, Zayn emerged. We all roared with laughter, including him. We scrambled up from the floor and followed him to the door, staying a fair way back so we couldn't be seen. Zayn glared at me before turning to open the door, stepping outside and talking to the security guards. I managed to sneak a glance around the corner and got an eyeful of one security man's face. He was struggling to maintain his composure as he gave Zayn the time. Clapping a hand over my mouth I pulled my head back inside and sputtered with laughter along with the others. A few moments later Zayn came back inside and closed the door behind him. He took three swift strides towards me, face neutral. I backed away equally quickly, stepping behind the closest person. Louis. And he stepped aside. I gave an outraged yelp and made a mad dash back towards our makeshift bed. Seconds before I dove for the cover of the couch I felt strong arms hook around my waist and send me flying. I landed with a thump on the mattresses, rolling over so I could glare at Zayn. I managed for a moment before I exploded in chuckles again at his appearance. Calming myself, I instead turned my glare to Louis across the room. "Traitor!" I hissed. He chuckled as he walked over with the others, while Zayn went to fix his hair in the mirror. As the four came and sat down I pointedly ignored Lou, pretending that I hadn't noticed him, chatting animatedly away with Harry, Liam and Niall. They had barely concealed grins, which grew as Lou shuffled closers, leaning into me, brushing his lips against the crook of my neck. Zayn reappeared and slouched back into his spot on the mattress, hair back in place. I grinned at him. "Your turn. You can ask anyone but me," I told him, trying to ignore Louis, whose hand now rested on the small of my back. I tensed slightly as his hand shifted fractionally lower, almost giving in, until I felt him grin against my neck at my reaction. I steeled my resolve and looked expectantly at Zayn. He looked thoughtfully around at the others before speaking, "Liam, truth or dare?"

I stuck my hand in the bowl, eyes scrunched closed. Rifling through the strips of paper I grabbed one at random and pulled my hand out, opening my eyes and unfolding the paper. I raised an exasperated eyebrow at what the paper said. Holding it out, I looked up at Liam, Harry, Niall, Zayn and Louis, "Okay, who wrote this?

"Wrote what?" Niall asked.

I looked down at the piece of paper and read out, word for word, "Play 7 Minutes in Heaven with the person to your left." I looked back up, trying to read their reactions to see if I could guess who wrote it. Liam looked slightly puzzled, and he seemed too innocent, I instantly ruled him out. Niall was flat out on his back, laughing and clapping at the dare. I doubted that would have been his reaction if he knew about it, knowing from past experience that none of the boys were particularly good actors. To my left, Louis looked extremely pleased and both Harry and Zayn were smirking at me. I frowned at the group before flashing my sweetest smile. "I'll play, but on one condition. Afterwards, the person who wrote this 'fesses up. Understood?" I bargained. I stared them down until they all reluctantly nodded. Nervous anticipation suddenly hit me when I thought about what I was about to do. I swallowed and chewed the inside of my lip nervously, finger tapping away on my thigh. I jumped a mile in the air when Louis murmured in my ear, blushing furiously as they all chuckled at my reaction, "Someone a bit nervous then?"

I mustered as much courage as I could as I shot back, "You wish!"

I had to hold back a shiver as he leaned closer, smirking, and whispered so that only I could hear, "Oh, I don't wish, I _know._"

Biting down on my tongue I stood up and glared at the guys, who were all grinning broadly, "Well?"

"Well what?" Liam chuckled.

I huffed in exasperation, "Well, where are we going to play it?"  
They looked thoughtful for a moment before Louis suggested a place. "How about my cupboard? Most of my clothes are on the floor anyway, so there's enough room," he said, stretching and standing up beside me. I avoided looking at his face as I nodded, a small smirk still lingering on his features. The other four boys also stood and we all headed around corner and into Lou's bedroom, picking our way through the mess. Zayn wrinkled his nose in disgust as he toed an empty bag of chips sat on the floor with a small mound of other rubbish on the floor of the room. I shared a glance with him and pulled a similar face. I looked back up as everyone shuffled to a stop in a loose semi-circle around the door of the closet. "Who's timing?" asked Harry, still smirking.

I glared at him, "You."

He chuckled and pulled his phone out of his pocket, flicking to what I assumed was a timer. Louis brushed past me and grandly swung open the door of the cupboard, gesturing inside. "M'lady, after you," he said, a devilish glint in his eye, and sharing the smirk that was present on all the lads' faces. I swung round slightly so I was facing them all, and glared. "You lot are enjoying this way, way too much. Just wait till I find out who wrote this, there will be hell to pay!" I menaced. I turned and sauntered past Lou, not even bothering to take in his even wider grin. I stepped into the cupboard and turned around just in time to be engulfed in darkness as Louis stepped into the small space after me, pulling the door closed behind him.

My heart began to thrum in my chest, my breathing becoming erratic as Louis scent filled the darkened room. It was pitch black, but I could sense him coming closer and I tensed as I felt his warm breath wash over me. I tried to hold still as I felt his hands slip around my waist and pull me close, but I caved as I felt his lips brush my ear. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

I leaned into him and smiled a small smile, "Mmm."

Shivers ran up my spine as his voice cracked slightly, "Lets finish what we started the other day, shall we?" His head bent down and his lips reached the curve of my neck where it met with my collarbone, planting soft kisses there before travelling slightly higher. I gasped aloud as he nipped gently at the skin, before gently kissing the spot again. I flushed, grateful for the darkness, as I realised what he was doing. Feeling brave, I wrapped my arms around his waist, slipping my hands under the back of his shirt and pulled him close as he continued to mark me as his. I hummed happily; eyes closed and felt Louis smile. I opened my eyes again in a vain attempt to see his face in the gloom as his strong hands tightened around my waist and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around this waist and my arms around his neck as he pushed me up against the wall. I leant forward and planted a kiss on Lou's lips, every second burning like fire where we touched. Through the thin fabric of his shirt I could feel Louis' heart pounding against me. I broke the kiss for a moment, murmuring into his ear, "I love you Louis William Tomlinson."

His voice was husky as he replied, "I love you too, Lara. So much."

I wrapped my hands in his hair as he crushed his lips back against mine, smiling with euphoric happiness. Time became meaningless until, suddenly, we were startled by a loud knock on the door. "Time's up!" chorused the four outside.

I flinched as bright light poured over me as the door swung open. "Hey!" I protested, squinting.

Whether or they heard me over the chorus of catcalls and wolf-whistles they were making I had no idea. Louis loosened his grip on my waist and I slid to the floor reluctantly, a slight blush staining my cheeks. I stuck my hands on my hips and faced the four grinning boys. "So," I began sweetly, "who was it?"

They all looked at each other, grinning. "Me!" shot out Liam, before bolting from the room.

I gave chase, laughing and pushing to try to keep up with Liam. He launched himself over the couch to land with a loud thump on our makeshift bed. I vaulted over the couch after him, and he rolled out of my way just in time. I launched myself at him, kneeling on him and pinning his forearms to the ground. "I trusted you!" I shrieked, laughing at his attempt at an innocent face.

He grinned back. "Your mistake," he said, sitting up suddenly and using his superior strength so that suddenly I was the one pinned to the mattress. Liam went to begin tickling me, knowing my weak spot, but his eyes widened and a triumphant look crossed his face as he looked down at me. "O-ho? What do we have here?" he crowed. Unnoticed the other guys had joined us in the room and now the all shuffled forward to see what Liam was talking about. I scrunched my head to the side, trying to cover up what I knew Liam saw before the others had a chance to see it. Liam tried to push my head to the other side, but I quickly clapped my now freed hand over the side of my neck and rolled to the side as best I could to hide. Niall chose that moment to try and help his pal, plonking down behind me and grabbing me by the shoulder and pulling me onto my back. I scrunched up into as small a ball as I could, but between the two of them Niall and Liam managed to force my hand away. Defeated I stared challengingly at them, eyes daring them to say something. Niall let loose a roar of laughter and fell to the side, drawing Harry and Zayn closer. Zayn turned back after he saw me and gave Lou a high five, and Harry whooped loudly, "Get in there Tommo!" Liam turned around to join the conversation, and while he was distracted I groped around behind my head until I grabbed a pillow, swinging it mightily forward and getting Liam square in the back of the head. Such was his surprise that he toppled off me, and I used the chance to launch a similar attack on Niall, before springing out of their reach, pillow at the ready.

It was chaos. The room was filled with yells, laughter and the occasional crash as a piece of furniture or ornamentation fell victim to the battle. We were each armed with a pillow and swinging madly at each other, each man for himself. "Ha!" I exclaimed as I dodged a glancing blow from my peripheral vision and brought my pillow flying over my head to get the smack bang in the face. I danced back out of reach, poking my tongue out at Liam, who was wincing and wriggling his nose, eyes watering slightly. "Oof!" Too caught up in my victory, I failed to register in time as another pillow swung out of the blue and caught me half on the chest and half in the face. I swung round to see who my attacker was and came face to face with only empty space. I frowned and threw myself back into the fray.

We all lay in a loose heap on the mattresses, panting and laughing. My arms ached and I rubbed a bruise above my knee from where I had run into the corner of the couch. I had my feet on Zayn's stomach and my head resting on Niall's side, Lou's head resting on my stomach. I turned my head, blowing a loose strand of hair out of my face. I frowned as a feather floated past, "I think we broke a pillow." I stretched my neck to look around and sure enough whitish feathers lay spread throughout the general area. I laughed, "Who was it?"

A guilty voice sounded from somewhere above my head to the left, "Me. Sorry guys."

I reached over my head and poked Niall in the chest. "It's okay Ni, we understand. Everything is always your fault, you can't help being Irish," I joked.

Titter erupted from my five best friends and Niall stuck his fist in front of my face. I grinned and bumped mine against his, "I'm just that funny."

I yawned as the conservation began flowing, joining in and snuggling into a more comfortable position, and one hand going to play with Louis hair.

**That's all for another chapter folks! Hope you enjoyed, I thought it was quite fun! I should get the next one up in the next week or to, prepare for some drama! Please remember to leave your thoughts and feel free to suggest any ideas for what you want to happen in the end. Love you guys for reading so much, it means the world to me! Feel free to send an email my way at . . I'm not as emo as the address makes me sound! I will reply to ALL messages you guys send me and might give you a little sneak peak of what is to come. Thanks again to all of you who followed, favourite and reviewed, it makes me sooo happy! 3 and xxx's**

** -Serendipity **


	11. Ups & Downs

"_**Being the way that you are is enough."**_

I blinked my eyes blearily, my half asleep brain taking a moment to take in my surroundings. Light filtered through the blinds, casting a warm glow on the sleeping inhabitants of the room. I looked around, trying not to move too much. I was curled up in a loose ball, using Niall's arm as a pillow. My feet were resting on Zayn's legs and Louis and Harry lay back to back, heads nestled near my stomach. I could hear the steady sound of Liam's breathing from somewhere behind Niall. I blinked blearily and yawned, snuggling into a slightly more comfortable position and let my mind wander while stared with unfocused eyes at Lou and Harry's sleeping forms. I mulled over the last four days and marvelled at how such a short time could feel like eternity. The corners of my mouth twitched into a smile as I relieved the days in a haze and dreamt about the future and what it would contain.

I shot upright and gasped, a freezing sensation spreading down my front. I looked down and my borrowed shirt was sopping wet and going see through where it stuck to my stomach. I whirled around and launched myself at Zayn, "YOU!" He dropped the now empty glass he was holding onto the couch and bolted, a victorious cry tearing its way free of his mouth. I bounded after Zayn, gaining on him. I stretched out my hands and with grasping fingers grabbed hold of his arm as it swung into reach. He tore it free and continued his escape path. I hurtled after him, throwing myself shoulder first into his bedroom door as he tried to shut it in my face. My momentum carried me forwards and I winced as I collided with the solid wood, but whooping in triumph as I felt the door give way. Zayn made another dash, throwing himself at the floor and attempting to crawl under the bed, laughing. I grinned and grabbed him by the ankles and pulled. He slid backwards across the floor on his stomach for a while before he managed to wrap his hands around the leg of the bedframe and tried to pull himself back under. "Oh, no you don't!" I exclaimed, dropping his legs and crouching forward, pinning him to the spot with a knee to the small of his back. He shook with laughter and I grinned. "Apologise Zayn", I menaced.

"Never!" he said dramatically.

"Have it your way then." I leaned forward and grabbed one of his arms, unwrapping his fingers one by one from around the bed, before twisting him into an arm lock. He gasped and writhed trying to get free, but I just smirked and held tighter. "Apologise."

"No!" Zayn laughed, still struggling. I twisted his arm slightly tighter. The sound of footsteps at the door made me look up. The four other boys stood there, grinning. "Gonna let him up?" Harry chuckled.

I smiled sweetly, "When he apologises."

"Not going to happen," Zayn's voice sounded.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked down at him. "Oh yeah?" I said, twisting him arm even tighter.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Okay, okay. I'll apologise, let me up, let me up!" he gasped, wincing.

"Say it. Then I'll let you up," I smirked.

Zayn huffed as the others chuckled. "I'm sorry," he grumbled.

I tutted. "Not good enough. Say it like you mean it kiddo."

More guffaws from the door. "Fine. I'm sorry for tipping water on you Lara," Zayn said.

I let go of his wrist and stood up, offering him my hand as rolled onto his back and rubbed his shoulder, glaring at me. He reached up and grabbed it, and I hauled him up, smirking and letting go just before he was upright, so that he landed with a thump back on the floor, "Oops. Sorry about that Zayn. You see, some complete and utter idiot covered me in water, so my hands are a bit slippery. Sorry." I turned and walked back to the door, getting a good morning hug from Louis. I shivered as more of the damp shirt stuck to me. Pulling back slightly, but keeping one arm around him I smiled at Liam, Niall and Harry. "Morning guys," I chirped.

They all smiled back and Niall, who was closest, reached out and ruffled my hair. I shook loose bangs out of my face and poked my tongue out at him. Zayn wandered over to us, rubbing his shoulder. Feeling slightly guilty, I offered my own form of apology, "I can fix your shoulder if you want."

He gave me a curious look, "How?"

"Massage," I explained, "It won't be sore afterwards, I promise."

He cocked an eyebrow at me and nodded. "Okay," Zayn agreed.

A clamour arose from the rest as they squabbled playfully over who would be next. I shook my head in mock despair and gently thumped my head against Lou, before I turned on them all. "Shuddup or you ain't getting no massage at all," I chided jokingly, laughing when they all pouted at me. Reluctantly letting go of Louis I pulled uncomfortably and the damp shirt. "But first," I said, "I'm showering."

I tugged a brush through my partly dried hair, frowning as my side fringe fell into my face again. It had been ages since I had gotten it cut, so now it was just a long bang of hair that never sat properly. Kneeling down, I rummaged through the cupboard under the sink until I found what I was looking for. Grabbing my brush, I pulled it through my fringe before carefully snipping away with the scissors. Blonde locks came away in my hand and I threw them into the sink, pulling the brush through once more before cutting a few uneven bits into line until I was happy with the end result. Looking in the mirror I brushed some loose snippets of hair from my face. Where once I had had a flop of hair as I side fringe I know had a normal fringe that sat in a straight line at my eyebrows. I smiled in satisfaction at my self-engineered new look and rinsed the hair in the sink away down the drain. Pulling on clothes, I slung my towel over the rack on my way out, slightly apprehensive for the boys reactions. Walking out, my hand reflexively went to tuck non-existent hair behind my ear. I scoffed at myself and let my hand drop back down. Stepping into the main area, I walked over to where the boys lazed on our mass bed. The guys chatted amongst themselves, and looked completely at ease. I smiled and plopped down on the couch behind Zayn, motioning for him to sit up straight so that his shoulder was within easy reach. Blowing on my hands to warm them slightly, I reached out hesitantly and began to knead firmly along his collarbone, brow furrowed in concentration as I eased the strained muscles, knowing for past experience where it would be sore. As I worked the others watched with mild interest and joked and chatted, and I inserted the occasional quip. After a few minutes I sat back, satisfied that the pain would be gone. Zayn flexed his shoulders and grinned up at me. I went to smile back at him but Zayn's face was quickly replaced with Harry's Cheshire cat grin, eyes sparkling and dimples showing. I let the smile spread across my face and slapped him playfully across the top of the head. Harry just grinned wider and sat the spot Zayn had just been forcibly ejected from. Zayn grumbled something under his breath while the others laughed, a small smile playing across his lips at his friend's antics.

I groaned and flopped back on the couch, hands aching and cramping. It had been over half an hour since Harry had ousted Zayn form what had since been dubbed the 'massage spot', and since then all of the other boys had cycled through, taking advantage of my inability to refuse anyone. I winced as I tried to make my fingers move, stopping when they cramped. A shadow fell over my closed eyes, and I felt someone's breath tickle my face. I opened one eye, a ridiculously happy grin stealing control of my mouth as Louis looked down at me. He chuckled and reached down and took hold my hands, pulling them up and placing gentle kisses on the back. I blushed, suddenly shy, and buried my face coyly in the side of the couch. A gentle hand turned my face back towards him, but I kept my eyes screwed shut, still grinning. "Are you going to open your eyes?" Lou asked, humour lacing his voice.

I shook my head vehemently, "Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope," I giggled, uncharacteristically coy.

I felt Louis move closer, a sixth sense telling me that our faces were only centimetres apart. "Please?" he whispered.

I paused for a moment, before snapping my eyes open and planting a kiss on Lou's lips, flinging my arms around his neck. I felt him smile and shivered involuntarily as he kissed me back. Yells interrupted our moment, with the other boys jibing and joking, pulling gooey faces. I blushed slightly and rolled my eyes. I sat up on the couch and Louis slouched down beside me. I tucked my feet up under me and shook my hands to loosen them up. A mildly serious thought crossed my mind as I glanced at my phone. I frowned in thought, and opened my mouth to speak. "Guys," I began hesitantly. All attention was immediately drawn to me, slightly worried looks on everyone's faces. Louis slung a comforting arm around me and squeeze. I gave him a reassuring smile, not wanting him to worry over nothing. I continued, "Okay, so that came out a little more serious than I hoped. I mean it's not a bad thing or a big deal or anything, well it kinda is a big deal, but not bad, or anything majorly serious. I mean-". A hand over my mouth cut off my rambling. Louis looked amused, as did the others, but I could read his face well enough to find the concern that lingered there. He spoke, "If I take my hand away, will you spit out whatever it is you're trying to say?"

I nodded, wide eyed and made a noise of assent. Louis pulled his hand away from my mouth and I took a deep breath, organising the words in my mind into some semblance of order, "Um, would you guys mind is I invited a couple of friends over to meet you guys?" My stomach fluttered nervously, and I looked down at my lap, one foot jiggling anxiously. My tension grew as there was a pause, before Liam's voice startled me out of my mental fussing. There was humour in his voice as he spoke. "That's what you were so worried about?" he asked lightly, grinning. I nodded, slightly confused and apprehensive.

"It's fine love, as long as they don't tell anyone we're here," Lou said with a wink.

I grinned widely once more. "Thanks guys. I promise they won't tell anyone," I reassured.

Harry looked at me curiously, "How many is a few?"

I checked through my mental list, quickly tallying. "Five, if that's okay?" I asked.

The boys exchanged thoughtful nods, and I flung my arms around Louis joyously, "Thank you!"

I grinned into him, hugging tightly. I sat back as Niall voiced his complaint, "What about us?" Not bothering to hide the happy tears as I launched forward of the couch, knocking Niall onto his back as I landed in an ungainly heap on top of him. He shook with laughter and there was yell of "Dog pile!" from Harry, and suddenly I felt someone land on me, then another and another and another. We lay there in a heap, laughing in a supernova of joy. After a while we rolled off each other, panting and chuckling. "This is gonna be amazing," I beamed.

"Hello?"

"Heya Kennedy. It's me."

"Duh, dipshit," came the sarcastic reply.

I huffed and smiled. "You're chilling with me tomorrow," I stated.

Her confused tone sounded over the phone, "Why?"

"I have a surprise for you, and I'm getting a few of the girls together to show you guys."

"Um, okay? When and where?"

"I'll pick you up from yours at about 10 tomorrow morning? If that's okay. And you're staying the night, so have clothes ready."

There was a pause. "And if I don't want to?"

I laughed. "I'll pick you up at ten. And pack pool stuff, kay?" I hung up before she could protest. Flicking through my contacts I went to dial the next contact, just as a new message appeared. I opened it eagerly. My heart sank and my cheeks flushed as I read. "_Haha yeah, Laras a retard. Thinks shes so cool. LOL!"_

I looked at the sender and felt more painful surprise. Viciously, I typed my reply.

_Hint, check the number before you send. ILY AND STUFF! Ex oh ex oh._

Humiliated tears welled in my eyes and I bit them back, letting my phone drop to my lap and squeezing my eyes shut. I took deep breaths, thinking of the past few happy days, and amazing life was. In the background, the sound of the boys banter as they got showered and ready was strangely comforting. But still the words haunted me, cutting with the pain that only the betrayal of a friend could. I bit the inside of my cheek, waging war against the tears. A few broke the barrier of my closed lids and rolled silently down, and I felt them drip from my face and onto my lap. I gritted my teeth and shook my head to clear it, opening my eyes and reaching up to wipe them dry. Ignoring the new message on my screen, I dialled the next number, forcing cheerfulness into my voice. Talking with a real friend, it soon became genuine. "Hey Jayne! It Lara," I chirped.

"Hey, what's up? Why are you calling me?"

"We're hanging out tomorrow. I have a surprise for you and the girls!" I teased.

Excitement and curiosity radiated from the other end, "Oh, oh tell me!"

"No," I laughed, "It's a surprise."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Fine. A clue?"

"You're staying the night with me, pack stuff for the pool. Some music or whatever. And I'll pick you up at about 10 tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Bitch. That's the worst, most useless clue ever."

I laughed. "You will thank me later, I promise."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Haha, kay, see ya tomorrow."

"Yup, see ya!"

I hung up, contemplating. I had told the boys five friends, but after today's incident, I was down to four. It seemed weird, wrong, but I didn't know why. Suddenly, in a bright flash of a light bulb moment, the total was back up to five. How I had ever been so stupid not to think of her in the first place was beyond me. I grinned at myself, and dialled yet another number.

"Hello?"

"Lilia! It's Lara. Guess what?"

"Haha, hey. And what?!"

"You're chilling with me tomorrow. I'm getting a few girls together; I have a super dooper surprise for you guys!"

"Ooo, what is it?"

"Lilia. Key word in that sentence. Surprise."

"Aw, haha," she laughed. "What do I need to bring?"

"Sleepover stuff, and pool stuff. And I will pick you up at yours at about 10-ish tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Yup, sure, I have nothing to do anyway."

I laughed. "Who does? It's the hols."

Ha, yeah true. Kay, well I gotta go. See you tomorrow then."

"Okay, bye."

"Gemma!" I yelled into the phone.

"Ow! Hello?" came the reply.

I giggled at her tone. "It's Lara."

"Oh. Oh! Hey," my friend laughed.

"Pack your bags, we are having a sleepover tomorrow!"

"We are?" Gemma asked, sounding confused.

I shook my head at my blonde friend. "Yes, we are. I'm showing you and some others a surprise. So have your stuff ready by around 10 in the morning tomorrow. Oh, and there's a pool trip planned, so bring something for it, okay?"

"Uh huh. Um, I've lost your address, can I have it again?" she said sheepishly.

"Again? Don't worry, I'm picking everyone up anyways."

We said our goodbyes and the call ended.

I dialled the final number from memory; my best friend's number coming as easily to mind as my own. After a few rings, the phone was answered.

"Hey there Lala. What's up?"

I smiled, completely at ease. Claire was one of the few people who ever called me by my ridiculous nickname.

"Hey Clairy! You up for a sleepover tomorrow?"

"As long as you tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" she yelled into the phone.

I winced and chuckled, "That's the whole point of tomorrow really. Have sleepover stuff packed okay?"

"Oh my god Lara. Tell me already!"

"Tomorrow Claire, okay? And pack bathers."

'What, why?"

"Because we might go for a swim, duh." I joked.

"Okay, I what time do I need to get dropped at yours?"

"I'll pick you up at about 10 tomorrow morning."

"Oh, the suspense builds… I'm gonna kill you for this."

"Haha, you'll appreciate this."

"I'd better."

I heard the boys coming back, and hurried to end the conversation before the surprise was given away even partially

"Okay, Claire, I have to go now, see you tomorrow okay?"

"Wait, no, Lara-"

I cut her off, "Bye Claire."

I laughed as she yelled dramatically into the phone, "Noooooo! I have questions, so many questions! LARA!"

"GOOD. BYE!" I said emphatically and hung up, looking up just in time to see Louis whooping triumphantly as he came bolting around the corner, toting a towel and pair of boxers. The sound of pursuit came miliseconds after. My subconscious realised what was happening before I did, doing me the favour of clapping my hands over my eyes, just as a blurred, yet seemingly naked Harry came dashing around the corner. My phone clattered to the floor and I shrieked in a horrified and indignant voice. "FOR GOD'S SAKE HARRY, LOUIS! THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE IN THIS HOUSE!" I yelled, hands still clasped over my eyes. The din of their mucking around died down, as the seemed to notice for the first time that I was in the room.

"Well, this is awkward," Liam chuckled.

"Liam James Payne, you will end this situation somehow if you know what's good for you!" I demanded, laughing.

He chuckled. "Louis, give Harry back his stuff."

"No!" came the defiant reply.

"Then take it somewhere else!" I protested helplessly.

I yelped and fell off the couch as Harry's voice sounded close to my ear, "Why, you getting freaked out?"

"LIAM! Help me," I yelled from where I had landed awkwardly on the floor. Strong arms pulled me to my feet and I heard Liam chuckle. "My saviour," I said dryly.

"Why," came a confused sounding Niall's voice, "Is Harry naked?"

"Blame Louis," I huffed. Harry and Louis laughed. "Now go get some bloody clothes on Styles, so I don't have to play the blind man anymore and Liam can retire from being my guide dog."

"Yes boss!" Harry chuckled.

I heard him pad off around the corner, and cracked a smile as I heard him encounter Zayn,

"Where are your clothes, man?"

"Zayn, don't distract him! The faster he get dressed, the sooner I get my sight back," I pleaded.

Zayn exploded with laughter and I turned blindly towards the sound, poking my tongue out at him. He laughed even harder.

"What?" I demanded.

"Open your eyes," chuckled Liam, Zayn being to incapacitated by laughter to respond.

I hesitated, "Is it safe?"

"Yes, I promise."

Cautiously I removed my hands, one I closed in case I was being tricked. My hands dropped fully to my sides, and I let my head flop forward when I saw why Zayn was laughing so hard. My blind aim in his direction had been rather inaccurate, and I was facing at an almost 45 degree angle away from him, into empty space. I sighed in defeat and leant sideway against Liam. He slung a consolatory arm around my shoulders. Suddenly in the arms of a friend, the pain of earlier events came rushing back to me and I found myself trembling, fighting to contain sobs. Liam quickly held me out at arm's length, hunching to try and look me in the eye. Louis rushed over, closely followed by Zayn and Niall, and soon I was enveloped in an all-out hug. I reached up and wiped tears from my eyes, quite sobs racking my body. Self-conscious, I sniffled and tried to hide my face in my hands. Zayn's nervous voice interrupted my pity party. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, sounding guilty.

I looked at him and cracked a smile through the hurt. "Why are you apologising? You didn't do anything," I snuffled.

He looked confused but relieved as the other's watched me intently. "Then why are you crying?" he asked gently.

"Because teenage girls are the cruellest living creatures that ever existed," I spat. Louis pulled my close, murmuring comforting words. I leaned into him, grateful for his warmth. Soon our group hug was joined by a now clothed Harry. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing, it's okay. Just someone I thought was a friend turned out be some very different to the person I thought she was. It's just a bit of shock is all," I said, swallowing against the knot in my throat.

"You don't need people like that," Niall said. The other boys backed Niall's statement.

"He's right Lara, you're too good for them," Liam said softly.

"You are amazing, don't listen to what they say," Zayn told me, giving me an encouraging pat on the back.

Louis leaned in close to deliver his message. "I love you," he whispered, placing a soft peck on the side of my neck. I blushed and snuggled closer to him.

Harry made me blush even deeper. "You are beautiful, no matter what they say. Words can't bring you down," he sang huskily.

I smiled at my little family, deeply touched. "Thank you," I said, voice thick with emotion, "I love you guys."

"Love you too, Lara," came the chorus of replies.

**And that's all for another chapter guys! Sorry, it has been so long, I've been super busy with school and rehearsals (I'm in a musical; Guys & Dolls). The show is on the 7, 8 and 9****th****, so I'll have more free time soon. Hop you guys like this chapter, it is a good long one for once. Enjoy, and please remember to review! 3 and xxx's,**

_** -Serendipity**_


	12. Friends

"_**You and I, we're about to make some memories"**_

My five closest friends stood bunched in the elevator, blindfolded. I stood in front of them, smirking, giddy with excitement. From my left hand dangled five pairs of cheap earmuffs. As the elevator doors dinged to open, I zoomed round and stuck them over the ears of my friends. I laughed as Jayne joked, "To the rape dungeon!"

"Haha, sure. Now let's go," I said, giving the group a gentle push out the elevator's now open doors. They shuffled cautiously out, coming to a stop after a few paces. I stood for a moment, deliberating how to best navigate the few metres to our destination. I ended up ordering my friends into an impromptu conga line, with me at the front. I stuck Claire's hands on my shoulders and began to slowly walk towards the door. After about a minute we made it, and I pushed the door open in front of me, latching it open before shuffling through into the sun. Glancing behind me to make sure everyone was through the door, I eased out from under Claire's hands, and went to shut the door. Turning back I waved silently at the waiting boys, all bearing big, charming smiles. Taking all my friends by the shoulders in turn, I moved them into a line so that they were all facing head on at the boys. I pulled off the earmuffs, and gave them instructions, going to stand next to the boys. "Okay guys," I directed, keeping my voice neutral, "On the count of three, all pull off your blindfolds. Got it?"

Jayne, Kennedy, Gemma, Lilia and Claire all nodded.

"Okay, 3, 2, 1, GO!" I cheered.

Blindfolds were whipped off, and the biggest shock I had ever seen registered on their faces. Jayne gave a strange sort of strangled cry that sounded like a mix of several expletives and a scream and flapped her hands by her sides like a retarded bird. Lilia and Gemma shared similar looks of disbelief, mouths hanging open and staring at Zayn, Liam, Niall, Harry and Louis unblinkingly. Claire was laughing quietly to herself, and finally after a long pause, Kennedy voiced what must have been on all their minds, "What. The. Fuck."

I chuckled. "Surprise!" I joked, throwing my arms into the air.

"Lara, that's One Direction," Gemma said matter of factly, not taking her eyes off them.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," I replied sarcastically, grinning. A choked noise made me look back at Jayne. She looked slightly hysterical, so I decided to take action. "Ah, guys introduce yourselves, yeah? I'm gonna take care of Jayne before she chokes to death," I said hastily, striding over to her. She gave little resistance as I led her back to the door and inside. I laughed as she stared up at me, like a deer in the headlights. "Jayne, breathe. In and out. In and out. In and-"

"WHAT THE HELL, I MEAN WHO, WHY, WH…AH OH MY GOD!" She choked, chocolate eyes wide.

I clamped a hand over my fangirling friend's mouth. "Shh. Okay, let me summarise," I said, looking down at my friend, "Out there is One Direction. We are at a hotel, that's the pool. You're going to be hanging out with them for the next like, 24 hours. This is not a dream, but you do need to calm down. Now. Or I will pick you up and forcibly dump you in the pool to shock the brains back into you. Understood? The rest will be explained tonight, for now, just go with it." Jayne nodded mutely, seeming calmer, so I took my hand away from her mouth. She scowled comically at me. "You have explaining to do girlie. And you could have given me some warning! Or at least told me to dress properly," she huffed.

"You look great," I assured her. Jayne rolled her eyes. I turned back to the door. "Come on," I told her, "Let's get back to the others. I don't entirely trust them around people, except maybe Liam." I thought back to our game of truth or dare. "Okay, so not Liam either," I amended. Jayne made another strangled sound and followed me out the door. My friends had seemingly gotten over their initial surprise, and now stood, making light and somewhat nervous conversation with the boys. I smiled and wandered over to them. I smiled at them all, "Who's up for a swim?" The girls nodded and I pointed back towards the door. "You can get changed in there if you need to, I had the desk people bring your bags up," I offered.

"I'm assuming no one is going to come wandering along?" asked Lilia.

I shook my head, "Nah, its private." They all nodded and headed towards the door again.

Halfway there, Claire turned around and looked at me quizzically, "Coming?"

I shook my head again. "I already have my stuff on under this, don't need to change," I said.

Harry's voice sounded innocently, too innocently, from over my shoulder, "Oh really?"

I bolted forwards as soon as I registered his words. "Don't you dare Styles!" I yelled, laughing as I ran. I only made it a few metres before I felt my feet leave the ground, and I ended up hanging helplessly over Harry's shoulder. I struggled half-heartedly, knowing it was pointless. "Guys, help me! Harry, put me down, for crying out loud this IS NOT FUNNY!" I yelled.

"You're right, it's not funny. It's hilarious," Harry chuckled, right before he threw me into the pool.

I grabbed at him desperately, trying to stop the inevitable or at least drag him in with me. I succeeded in neither, only just managing to take a breath before I plunged, fully clothed, into the cool water. Moments later I surfaced, pushing wet hair out of my face. "I hate you," I chuckled at Harry.

He smirked, "No you don't. You love me."

I concede, smiling at my friend. "You got me. I do," I laughed. I glared at the others. "Good for nothing lot you are. Don't even lift a finger when your supposed friend gets attacked," I accused. the guys just laughed, while the girls looked slightly taken aback by our behaviour. I scrambled slightly ungracefully out of the pool, pulling off my wet clothes and shoes, until I was only in my bikini. Balling up the wet cloth, I lobbed it at the back of Harry's head as he sauntered back towards the others. I turned back to the slightly lost looking girls as I heard Harry exclaim as I hit my target, "Go get changed, I'll be waiting." They all nodded and headed towards the door. As they left I turned back to Louis and the others, "Play nice okay? I think they're all still a bit delicate."

Zayn pouted. "How could you ever even dream of us being anything but nice Lara? I'm shocked," he said, earning laughs from the others.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say Zayn," I replied, "Can't wait to see how this turns out."

"It'll be great," grinned Niall.

I smiled too. "Yeah," I agreed, "Yeah, it will."

Scooping my wet clothes from the floor, I went and stuck them on one of the poolside chair, scowling at Harry as he laughed at me again. "I will get you back, if it's the last thing I do," I promised him.

"Ooo, you hear that Harry? It's on!" joked Louis.

Liam put his five cents worth in, "On like donkey kong!"

I gave a short laugh, "Damn right it is!" I turned back towards the water. "Last one in's a rotten egg!" I called over my shoulder, taking a run up and leaping into the pool with a splash. The boys, already in board shorts, were quick to pull their shirts over their heads and shuck their shoes to come running after me. Niall, who had been only in thongs and a tank top, was in first, closely followed by Liam, Harry and Zayn. Louis came last, having struggled to remove his TOMS. He dove in, and surfaced, throwing a mini temper tantrum at being last. I smiled and swam over to him. He stopped splashing and pulled a tragic pout, "I lost."

I slung my arms around his neck, smiling at him. "I love you anyway," I told him. At this statement the boys behind went wild, whooping and teasing. I shook my head slightly at their show of immaturity and ignored them as Louis pulled me close, hands on my waist under the water. "Love you too," he murmured sweetly, before placing a tender kiss on my lips. I smiled into it, twining one hand into his hair. Moments later we were interrupted by a surprised exclamation as my friends came back outside. "Something you forgot to mention?" asked Gemma, half laughing, half shocked. I pulled away, pushing Louis underwater and resting my folded arms on his head, grinning sheepishly at my friends. "Um, maybe?" I offered as response.

"Okay, so care to explain why you were _kissing_ Louis?" came the sceptical, shocked reply from Claire.

"Um, beca-" Whatever I had been about to say was cut short as I yelled and squirmed ticklishly. A cascade of bubbles surfaced, the results of the underwater raspberry Lou had for some reason decided to blow on my bare stomach. Iron hands gripped my waist, preventing escape. "Louis, stop, STOP!" I chided, playfully swatting the top of his submerged head. He surfaced, grinning impishly. I scowled jokingly at him before turning back to my friends. "Um yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, I really am. But for obvious reasons I couldn't," I struggled for words, sincere apology in my voice. "But yeah, me and Lou, I mean we're um," I faded off looking down at the water. My faced burned with embarrassment I had no control over and I couldn't seem to force out the words to finish my sentence, as if voicing it out loud would somehow burst the bubble of paradise I was living. Louis spoke the impossible words, "We're together."

My friends stared at me, and I was at a loss to describe their expressions. I smiled ruefully at them from the water. "Come in guys, I'll fill you guys in tonight," I gestured for them to get into the pool. There was a brief pause before Claire broke the stillness, racing towards the pool and bombing in with a happy yell. I shook my head and swam towards them as they all piled into the cool water. I splashed at my best friend as she surfaced, grinning, before turning my watery onslaught on the others. They squealed and yelled, clambering into the pool. I laughed and waited for them to appear above the water. The girls paddled over, and I heard the boys behind us growing rowdy. "What do you guys want to do?" I asked them. The boys provided us with an answer before we came to one ourselves.

"CHICKEN!" they roared in unison.

I grinned at the memory of our last game what seemed like months ago, "I'm game if you lot are," I challenged, giving Niall a devious look that made him blanch momentarily before he recovered himself. I looked over to my friends expectantly, "Are you guys up to play?"

There was a brief pause from them while the boys carried on behind us. They looked slightly apprehensive at the prospect. "I don't know, maybe," Gemma said quietly.

I winked at them. "Come on, live a little! It's not every day you get to chill with five super-hot international superstars," I teased.

The bravest of the group stepped forward, beaming. "When you put it like that, I'm in!" Jayne whooped excitedly. I high fived her as she came closer. Looking back at the others I beckoned them closer with a finger. Cautiously Claire stepped forward, looking slightly anxious but eager none the less. I grinned at her, encouraging. Finally, after giving each other deliberating looks, Kennedy, Lilia and Gemma stepped forwards. I fist pumped the air and cheered loudly, causing my friends to laugh. The guys swam over, eager to play. "Who wants to go first?" I asked. They boys hands shot up into the air like excited school children while my friends shook their head vehemently. I sighed in mock despair and turned to the boys. "Looks like it's just us for this round guys," I bounced closer to them, beaming. They separated into pairs, with Louis disappearing under the water before surfacing in front of me, grinning. I grinned back, pushing him back under, to clamber onto his shoulders, locking my feet together behind his back. I rocketed into the air as he surfaced. Wet chocolate bangs covered his eyes and I laughed, combing it back with my fingers until, "You look like Elvis Presley."

There was a pause before Louis made us all laugh, "Thank you, thank you very much."

Zayn balanced Harry on his shoulders, while Niall sat once again on Liam, tottering around the pool corner, laughing. I pointed dramatically over to them, "Onwards and mush!"

Laughter echoed off the walls that surrounded the rooftop pool but Louis refused to move. I glared down at him, "I said, MUSH!" There was a pause before I found myself struggling to stay above water as Lou flopped backwards into the pool. Laughing, I battled valiantly to keep my head above water, but failed when Louis let himself sink to the bottom of the pool, hands like iron vices on my legs, dragging me down with him. Bubbles streamed from my mouth, the water swallowing the sound of my laughter as I disentangled myself from Louis's hold, twisting nimbly round in the water to come face to face with his mischievous grin. I pulled a wary face, instinct making me backpedal away from the handsome rogue. Too late. Suddenly, he lunged forward at me, arms reaching out at me, hands locking onto my arms, spinning me round and pulling me close, I struggled, breathless, the little air I had left escaping in streams of laughter, as Louis blew ticklish bubbles of air against my neck, making me squirm. My lungs burned, but I didn't care, too caught up in the moment. We surfaced both gasping at the air, laughing. I turned in his arms to glare at him, but all too wonderfully soon I found his still smiling lips pressed against mine. Closing my eyes blissfully, I smiled back. "You would make a terrible sled dog," I murmured into the kiss.

I felt his grin grow wider, "But I'm a fantastic boyfriend."

I shivered instantly, melting. "Yeah, yeah you are," I breathed, entangling one hand in his hair and wrapping the other arm around his neck.

Our little bubble was burst by Jayne's loud exclamation. "Gimme a P! Gimme a D! Gimme a A! And what does that spell?" she yelled, punching the air with every letter.

Harry replied with enthusiasm. "PDA!" he cheered, grinning at my friend. She flushed and smiled at Harry, who winked. From the look on Jayne's face, she nearly passed out right then and there. I laughed and clambered back onto Louis's strong shoulders, looking at the others. "Righto, then. Each team for themselves, everyone against everyone?" I challenged.

The other four all nodded, moving towards us in the centre of the pool. As they approached, I twisted round to my friends as they moved to the edges to make room for the upcoming tussle. "Hey, can you guys ref?" I asked them all, smiling when they all nodded. "Coolies," I said, facing back to the boys, "Let's do this poo!"

Harry scowled comically, "Oi! That's my line."

We circled loosely, each plotting how to get the others in the water without getting dragged down too. The occasional chuckle escaped someone's lips as we all tried to get the advantage. Finally, on some silent cue, we all converged on each other with a yell. I ducked low, trying to push Harry and Niall in the stomachs, hoping to send them sprawling. Liam and Zayn dodged as nimbly as possible out of the way. Louis stepped back out of range for a moment, before we all went in for another attempt. This time we all connected with a chorus of yells and laughter. Powerful hands grabbed at me, just as I grabbed at the others, pulling and tugging me in different directions. I locked my legs tightly into place around Lou, who had a firm grip on my thighs. We all laughed until, with a humungous splash and entanglement of limbs, we collapsed into the water as one. Bubbles streamed around as we all fought to get the surface first, while trying to keep the others under. Harry and Lou broke free first, surfacing together, followed closely by the rest of us. The two best friends were arguing over who won, shoving each other playfully. I grinned at them, going to interrupt them, but suddenly found myself pushed underwater again. I pushed up against the hands that held me down, spinning round to glare at the culprit. Liam, Niall and Zayn all stood behind me, grinning impishly. I tossed wet hair out of my face, smiling challenging at them, "Who was it?"

The all looked at each other, none giving the other away. I watched closely, studying their faces, until I saw the tell-tale smirk of guilt in the face of one of my three friend. Laughing, I lunged at Zayn, splashing and trying to tackle him under. He let out a bark of laughter and spun round, running awkwardly through the water away from me. I gave chase willingly, chuckling when he decided to use a surprised Kenney as a human shield. "You'll never escape me," I warned him.

"Oh yeah?" Zayn replied, all smirks and cockiness.

I inched gradually forward, plan forming in my mind. "Oh yeah," I stated, "Kennedy, DUCK!" At the same moment I yelled, Kennedy ducked almost instinctively out of the way, leaving Zayn unprotected as I lunged, arms reaching to catch him around the chest and sent him tumbling under. Thinking of how to get my revenge properly, I did the first thing that came to mind. I went for the hair. Ruffling and scruffing it up as much as I could, Zayn finally broke free, looking like a very bedraggled, very unsatisfied mop. I choked back a snort of laughter along with my friends, while behind us Niall was laughing outright. I meandered toward the girls, sticking up both hands for high fives.

"Victory!" cheered Harry, waving his arms in the air triumphantly. On his shoulder sat a flushed and flustered Jayne, having just pushed Gemma off Niall's shoulder and into the water. I sat to the side, refereeing and giving Claire a chance to join the others. I stifled back laughter as I watched Louis and Claire, balanced precariously on his shoulders, sneak up on Harry and Jayne from behind. Liam and Lilia still battled it out against Kennedy and Zayn nearby, the four of them all laughing, shooting sly glances over at Harry, Jayne and their impending doom. I bit down on my knuckles as my best friend and my boyfriend both reached out, giving one almighty push and sending Jayne and Harry tumbling forwards into the water. Claire and Lou high fived, Claire sliding off his shoulders and joining him in his victory dance. Distracted, Lilia let Kennedy push her into the water, while Niall's laughter set off Gemma until we were all laughing just for the hell of it. I had the strange urge to capture the moment and keep it in a jar, to savour forever.

**Sorry for the massive delay, inspiration and time have been thin on the ground recently. My mum has recently been diagnosed with Stage 2 breast cancer, so things are a bit tough. This chapter is dedicated to all my amazing friends, even the ones who didn't make an appearance in this chapter. Love ya all! :P I'm working on a bit of a surprise for you all at the moment, so stick around! Please remember to review, favourite and follow, it means the world to me! 3 and xxx's**

_** -Serendipity**_


	13. Fairytale

"_**Your friends, they look good but you look better."**_

"You've had your fun, now spill bitch!" Jayne ordered, taking charge. We sat in a circle on Liam's bed, which he had kindly offered up when the girls had decided we needed to have a D&M.

A chorus of agreement came from the other girls. I sighed melodramatically, "Well what do you want to know?"

Kennedy interjected in her typical blunt style. "Hmm, let's see. When, where, how and what the _fuck _are you doing living with One Direction?" she said sarcastically.

I laughed along with the others. "I'm not even really sure. It was just chance I suppose. I got really, really lucky," I mused.

"No kidding," joked Lilia.

"Ha, yeah. How did you guys meet?" asked a curious Claire.

I raised my eyebrows. "Well," I began, "I was doing my thing, chilling in the park in my spot, nice and alone."

"I've always wondered how you do that, you know, get left alone when there's always so many people," cut in Gemma.

I shrugged, "I guess Louis wondered the same thing." Cue the symphony of "Naws!" from my friends. I rolled my eyes, trying to hide my blush. "I know, I know. Super cute and fairytale-ish and romantic, I realise that fully. Anyway, I was lying there and some guy with a cute, and kinda familiar voice, comes and asks if he can 'kip' next to me because the park was so full. I figured a pedo wouldn't ask, so I said yes. And we got talking," I trailed off, plucking at the blanket.

"And then what?" Jayne practically squealed.

I bit my lip and plucked at the blanket some more before looking up, "Um, four hours later I asked for the time."

"Four hours!" came the creepily synchronised response from my five friends. I nodded, feeling slightly abashed.

"Yeah, four hours. To be honest I was falling for him even before I ever saw his face. And then when he asked me if I wanted to come back to his place and meet his friends and watch a movie, I nearly died. I think part of me actually died when I saw Louis Tomlinson standing in front of me and I realised who I had been talking to. I felt so stupid at not recognising his voice, I _knew_ that there was something familiar about it! And then I realised his 'friends' had to be the rest of the boys and I died some more. And then we waked here and I got mobbed by Niall, nocked Harry over and ended up in a pile on the floor with all of them," I smiled widely at the memory of that first day. The girls all looked understandably awed. I sighed again, "So yeah, we watched a movie and by the time it was over Louis had decided that it was too late for me to walk home. I didn't really argue against staying."

"Don't blame you," muttered Lilia, staring at the door.

"It gets better," I chuckled.

"Is that even possible?" asked Kennedy.

I nodded. "Oh yeah. I felt like I was in a Hollywood blockbuster. Lou offered me some clothes to sleep in," I paused and laughed while my friends all poked fun at me, "I went and had a shower and got changed and disaster struck." I stopped and looked at my friends, leaving them hanging. Their wide eyed stares made me continue, "The pants didn't fit." Laughter exploded into the room. My face flushed red in embarrassment from the memory. "Do you know how AWKWARD it was to walk out of the bathroom in just an oversized shirt? WITH ONE DIRECTION THERE?! I nearly died when I walked out and gave the trackies back to Lou," I almost screeched. "It was the most embarrassing moment ever, I swear," I groaned into my hands while the girls got over their fits of laughter at my expense. Another moment of that night flashed to mind and I groaned again. "And then I walk out there to the others in just a shirt and Harry," there was a gasp from Jayne and I looked at her knowing expression.

"He didn't did he?" she choked.

I nodded grimly, "Yeah he did. I got wolf whistled at by Harry Styles." Another round of laughter ensured. "Trust me, it was not funny at the time," I chuckled dryly while they got over their hilarity again. I went on to explain that night and waking up not on the couch. That day at the pool and my first kiss and every amazing, completely perfect day since. My face flushing as I relieved those unbelievable days, I sighed contentedly with burning cheeks. It felt good to tell someone, made it feel real, put it back into perspective form me and made it all that more special. When I finished my story Claire spoke up, "So what's he like, Louis?"

I breathed deeply, smiling and falling back to lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling. "Perfect," I breathed. "He is perfect and I can't believe he actually sees something in _me._ I mean, come on. Really? But yeah, he is wonderful. He's sweet, and caring and adorable. Funny like you wouldn't believe and he has this serious side too. Basically everything you could ever want ever. And of course he is the godliest looking being on the planet. Yum beyond belief, trust me," I said somewhat dreamily.

"Someone's in luurvveee!" teased Gemma.

"Not denying it. I love him even though it's been what, a week? Hopefully one day, he'll feel the same. But for now, just this is enough," I hummed happily.

"That's so cute," Lilia gushed.

I nodded and then frowned. "There is _one _thing about him that annoys me thought," I drew out, grabbing all the girls' attention.

"What?" they all asked, alarmed. I slid quietly off the bed, grinning and holding a warning finger up to my lips. Quickly I tiptoed over to the door, one hand gently on the doorknob, grinning down at shadows of two feet that shone from under the door and had for some time now. As I swung the door open, I spoke, "He's a terrible eavesdropper."

I bit back a laugh at the sight that greeted me. Louis stood outside the door, leaning in. He had obviously been listening in and the look on his face was that of a guilty four year old who had been caught sneaking cookies out of the pantry. I stared up at him, eyebrows raised and hands on my hips. "Can I help you Mister Tomlinson?" I asked, fluttering my eyes at him sweetly. He smirked down at me, winking cheekily. "No?" he offered innocently.

I continued with my charade, "Are you sure, nothing to say for yourself?"

He looked comically thoughtful, a hand on his chin stroking an imaginary goatee. Louis looked back at me, smirked wider and raised an eyebrow. "I love you?" he supplied cockily and I fought back a grin, absently noting my friends' coos.

"Really?" I asked, smirking too.

"Mmm," Louis hummed. I pretended to be unimpressed, turning on my heel to waltz back to the bed, but strong hands made sure I spun all the way back around to face him. Before I had a chance to jokingly protest his hands were cupping my face delicately and he placed a tender lingering kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping him close as he broke the kiss. "I meant it," I whispered in his ear. Another kiss was placed on the side of my neck and I grinned coyly. His lips travelled up to my ear. "Later," he murmured in a tone that had a dangerous edge to it and left goose bumps and shivers in its wake. I was left standing alone in the hall as he sauntered away. I swore to myself if he smirked any more his face would split in two. I finally went to return to my friends and laughed outright when I saw them. They sat in a line on the bed facing me, hands clamped firmly over their eyes like five little monkeys. "For people nearly seventeen years old you are incredibly immature," I joked. Their hands dropped to their laps and Kennedy jibed me, "You can talk." I stuck my tongue out at her and flounced out the room after Louis, making them all laugh as I proved Kennedy right.

We sat on the makeshift bed that still sat in the living room, banter flowing freely. Everyone but me was comfortable in their PJs and Louis arm wrapped me up as I sat contentedly in his lap. Jayne's iPod filled the room with background music while we chatted, Louis and I absentmindedly playing with each other's hands. His breath was warm on my neck and occasionally he would skim his lips along my ear and breathe something that sounded suspiciously like, "Later." Harry's eyes lit up when the song changed and, much to the excitement of my friends and me included, began singing along to the songs. The other boys soon joined in singing and after much glaring and prodding by Louis I quietly joined in too. I hadn't heard this song for ages, yet the lyrics came to mind quickly. I laughed at all the boys' daggy expressions. I quickly slid out of the way as Harry sang the last line of the song, lunging at Louis, arms outstretched, "I said, are you gonna be my girl?"

Liam shook his head, "You know I don't think that's exactly what Jet met with that song Harry."

We all chuckled as Zayn corrected him, "I think you mean Larry."

They sprung apart like opposing magnets and both groaned. "Jesus Christ, not that again," Louis said shaking his head. "You guys do get that's it's actually a joke?" he asked somewhat desperately, looking at me and my friends. We all nodded and I decided to tease him a bit. I put on my best, stupidest fangirl voice, "Oh Em Gee! No WAY. Like, Larry Stylinson is totes real. LARRY ALL THE WAY!" The girls laughed while the boys looked at me like I had grown a second head or something similar. "Sarcasm… yeah?" I asked, slightly worried.

"That was possibly the strangest thing I've ever seen," Niall joked still slightly taken aback.

"Should I continue?"

"No, no it's fine!" he covered hastily making, the girls laugh

"Just playing," I winked at him and shuffled back to my spot next to Louis. I snuggled into his side as he wrapped an arm around me and the conversation flowed.

"Okie dokie, who wants to sleep where?" I asked, looking around the group. "You lot can keep your spots," I said pointing at the boys, "Which leaves the couch, the beanbag and we can drag out another mattress to share between three of you. Who wants what?"

"I call shotgun on the beanbag!" yelled Claire, leaping onto it and landing face first, before rolling over onto her back and tucking her legs up as she watched the rest of the proceedings.

"Mattress!"

"Me too!"

"Three!" called Jayne, Lilia and Kennedy.

Gemma laughed, "Couch?"

"Wait, what about you Lala?" interrupted Claire.

I went to answer but was drowned out as arms swept me off my feet and sent me spinning through the air. "She's mine!" Louis screamed painfully close to my ear, making me wince.

As he put me down I rubbed my ear. "What he said," I muttered, glaring at the tousle haired devil.

Kennedy pretended to be gobsmacked. "You mean,"" she said overly slowly, "Quiet, boy shy Lara is going to be sleeping in a group of _five _boys?" Everyone in the room but me tittered.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," I said sarcastically, "Now please excuse _quiet, boy shy Lara_ as she goes and gets into her PJs." I disappeared around the corner and into Lou's room, appearing moments later in my borrowed top.

Jayne hurled her arms into the air as she saw me. "It's official!" she cried, "SLUT!"

"You know you love it," I laughed, winking at her.

"Lezzos!" joked Kennedy, giving Niall a strange look as he roared with laughter, drowning out the other boys.

"Hands off. She was mine first!" Claire clambered out of her newly claimed beanbag and locked me in a bear hug. I squired desperately trying to escape, leaning as far away from her as I could, but not far enough as she licked up the side of my face before letting me go and springing back. I wiped spit off my face to a chorus of "Ew!"s from the gang. "Bitch!" I exclaimed and jumped after her. Claire leapt, trying to get out of reach, but went tumbling onto the mattress. I thumped down next to her, straddling my best friend and pinning her arms down, returning the favour and licking all the way up _both_ sides of her face before I let her up. I smirked down at her as she got up, "I'm still winning."

"You two keep score?" Liam asked, amused and incredulous. We both nodded.

"I now see why you and Lou are such a match," joked Zayn.

"What, same charm, intelligence and good looks?" asked Louis innocently.

"I think more along the lines of the same level of utter immaturity," Harry corrected, earning the murmured agreement of everyone else.

"Me and Louis immature? Never!" I scoffed and slung an arm around him, "You lot just don't understand our higher way of thinking."

"I wasn't aware either of you were capable of thought," teased Lilia.

"Ha, me either," agreed Niall.

Louis pulled a dramatic pout that made me bite back giggles. "I'm cut guys, cut deep," he sighed, hand on his heart. My miserable and very loud attempt at stifling a yawn drew everyone's attention. I clapped my hand over my mouth, embarrassed. "My bad," I apologised.

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched the chain reaction of yawns ripple through the room. "Lights out?" I suggested. Everyone nodded and began collapsing into their spots, the girls burrowing into sleeping bags, Claire unzipping hers and draping it over herself until the only part of her visible was the top of her head, eyes peeking out over the edge. I stumbled wearily over to the lights, slapping them repeatedly to the laughter of my friends' until the switches all flicked and the room was plunged into the dark arms of the night. I made my way back to the bed and crawled in beside Louis, who wrapped me comfortably in his arms. After a minute of quiet I let out another yawn. "Night guys, love you," I spoke into the stillness.

"Night."

"Sweet dreams."

"Love ya too."

"Bed bugs…"

"Shut up Harry."

"Just sayi-."

"Shut UP Harry.

"Mkay."

The room fell back into relative quiet, the darkness enhancing ever sound. I could discern everyone's breathing, the sounds of the city far below drifting up to my ears. And if I listened hard enough I could even faintly hear the steady thud of Louis' heartbeat next to my ear as it wove an erratic harmony with mine.

**Gooey much? Sorry for the short, but I wanted to make "Later" its own chapter. ;) Eh eh eh?! Hope you enjoyed. Remember comment, subscribe, favourite blah de blah.**

** -**_**Serendipity**_


	14. Later

"_**The way that you kiss on me"**_

The quiet breathing of my friends still filled the room, the sound of the city still hummed below. Louis' arms wrapped me tightly, legs entwined, leaving pressed into every inch of him. It was only when he murmured my name did I realise why I had woken. His breath tickled the side of my neck as he whispered it again. I tried to tell myself that was why I had shivers down my spine, but I wasn't sure. My eyes sought his face in the dim light and I smiled gently when my eyes managed to focus on him. He grinned back, "Hello you."

"Any particular reason for waking me up?" I mumbled sleepily.

"I figured now counts as later, don't you?" he murmured.

"You know I meant what I said. Every word of it."

"Well then, I have a bone to pick with you. Do you really believe that I don't feel the same way about you, what you feel for me?"

I was glad the darkness hid my blush. "Yes," I mumbled, "It's okay though Louis, it's hardly even been a week

"You're wrong. I do love you. But I'm obviously not doing it right if you can't see that," he murmured more to himself than me.

I frowned. "Louis, no. You're not doing anything wrong," I told him. Seconds passed in silence. My frown deepened. "Louis? I whispered, "Louis what's wro-"

Lips silenced mine, overwhelmed them, crushed whatever I had been about to say. What had I been about to say? I couldn't remember, didn't want to remember. I was too caught up in the moment. He had never kissed me like this before, not with such intensity. I gasped as he pulled me closer. One hand slipped slowly under my shirt and up my back, my breath catching in my throat. I kissed him back, melting into the sea of sensation until I couldn't separate myself from it. I knotted a hand in his hair and savoured his taste on my lips. I felt energy crackling through every part of me, raising the hair on the back of my neck and giving goose bumps and delightful butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I wrapped myself as close to Louis as I could. The ragged gasps of my breath matched the pounding of my heart and I sighed in disappointment when he eventually pulled away. I blushed again when Louis ran a hand down the side of my face. "Do you believe me now?" he murmured.

I nodded. "Mmhmm," I hummed

He pressed a kiss to my forehead and I could feel him smiling in the darkness, "Good."

I lost my battle against the big grin that surged to the surface, burying my face into Louis' chest with a smile so wide my cheeks hurt. "I love you," I whispered.

There was a quiet chuckle, "I love you too."

I fell asleep to the beat of his heart.

"Cuties!"

I blinked groggily, eyes slowly adjusting to the light as I tried to figure out what had woken me. Looking up, I saw my little family of friends standing and looking down at where Louis and I lay. He was still sleeping soundly. Careful not to wake him I scowled up at the audience. "What's going on?" I muttered.

They all chuckled and a phone was passed down to me. I pried one arm free and took it, wincing at the brightness of the screen before properly seeing what was on there. When I did, my face reacted with its usually emotion and my cheeks burned cherry red before I tore my eyes away and hid in Louis chest again, dropping the phone to the floor. The picture was burned into my mind. Louis and I lay fast asleep, cuddled up close together.

"You two are just too cute together," cooed Gemma.

"Yeah whatever," I mumbled, embarrassed, from where my face was buried into Louis.

"Young love!" sighed Harry dramatically. Everyone laughed and I felt Louis stir beside me. I pulled back and watched his face as he woke. "Welcome back to the world of the living," I joked.

He smiled sleepily at me. "Why are we being watched and why is everyone laughing?" he paused and studied my face, "And are you blushing?"

The word was a trigger for my face to light up again. I reached around for the phone and handed it to him. He studied it for a moment before a quiet smile settled on his features and he looked at me. "You're beautiful," he said quietly. There was a clamour of ews and naws from the boys and girls as the all fled the room, Niall yelling something about lovey-doveyness putting him off his breakfast. Louis shakes his head as he looks at me and I smile back at him. Life was good.

**Short chapter, I know. But be happy, the surprise is up next! Remember, favourite, comment etc!**

** -Serendipity**


	15. The Way You Left Me

**_"I don't need another heartless misery"_**

Monotone. "I can't do this Jayne, I just can't."

"I'm not giving you a choice Lara, now come on."

I gritted my teeth, catching my tongue in between as had become my habit in the last few months, the coppery taste of blood oozing into my mouth. My friend grabbed my wrist and dragged me after her, into the screaming building.

I sat in the chair, hunched next to Jayne, my eyes screwed shut. My tongue burned with pain, but even that could not distract me from the screaming girls that surrounded us, and the knots in my stomach. I felt like I was about to throw up. I stood to leave, keeping my eyes on the ground, "I can't do this Jay. I'm going home. Have fu-." A sudden, almost impossible increase in the screams pulled me forceful back into my seat, more effectively that any physical force could have ever managed. I clamped my eyes closed once more, my head buried in my hands, body trembling. _No, no, no, no, no, no. _Why had I ever let myself be dragged from my room. I should have known. My mind fumbled desperately from some sort of escape plane, interrupted by the sound I was most dreading to hear. Five voices, together, greeting the screaming fans, blissfully and agonisingly oblivious to my presence. One in particular, a voice I should not have been able to discern individually in all the noise, my mind picked out and amplified so cruelly. A voice like silk and velvet and razor blades. I let out a choked noise, lost in the cacophony of excited screams. Here, like everywhere, everywhen, I was alone with my pain. My mind began to retreat within itself as I tried to save myself from myself, vaguely registering a voice, not the velvet and razors voice, asking everyone how they were, could they all sit down, thank you so much, it was so good to see them all here. Another strangled noise, body shaking even more, Jayne's comforting hand on my knee. Like lightning, my trembling hand flashed and gripped hers, and I tried my hardest to stop my nails from digging too far in, but Jayne bore the pain without complaint.

Oh what I wouldn't give for something sharp. The crook of my left elbow tingled invitingly for the first time in a while, for the first time since the early days when it was the best I could do to cope. I bit my cheek, mouth coppery for the second time that day and tried to survive the voices. Survive the pain. Survive the memories.

Music. Music that brought the sound of their voices to my ears and with it the pain. Lyrics that came unbidden, unwanted to my mind. Silently I cursed Jayne for bringing me here.

Jayne's quite voice in my ear yanked me out of my reprieve, out of the hazy nightmare my mind had supplied to pass the torturous music. Yanked my out of that nightmare and back into my real one. She pulled my gently up from my seat and steered us into the flow of other girls, out of this room and into another. "Where are we going? Is it over?" I asked her hoarsely.

"No, meet and greet now."

A blind panic overtook me and I surged sideway out of the stream of girls, "No. No, please no." I leant against the wall, receiving a few strangle looks from girls going past. Jayne was almost instantly at my side, "You have to do this. You can't keep running, or it's going to kill you."

I gritted my teeth harder, my aching jaw muscles protesting from the abuse. Then, I did one of the hardest things I had ever done in my life. I nodded.

Jayne let out a sigh of relief I hadn't realised she was holding, and dragged me back into the flow of people.

We stood at the back of the room, letting what remained of the eager girls push in front of us. I stared at the ground, trying to convince myself I was somewhere else. Time passed in an eerie montage of reality and haunting memories until Jayne broke my trance for the second time that day. "Stay here okay? I'm just going to grab a drink, I'll be back in a second okay?" she insisted. I nodded mutely, still looking at my feet. "Promise me you won't make a break for it babe?" she prompted, making me sigh with a dry amusement few people could wring out of me anymore.

"I promise," I murmured.

My little friend hugged me quickly and before I was able to react she was gone with a last warning of, "Stay!"

And so I stayed, leaning against the wall, staring at my feet, isolated from the happy buzz of the room that surrounded me by the past. The knot in my stomach grew every second I stood here, my muscles clenching and unclenching and hands trembling. The tingling urge in the crook of my elbow was becoming unbearable, so much so I dug my nail into the already marked skin there, finding distraction in the sensation. Not just the pain but the self-disgust that waltzed hand in hand with it. I closed my eyes and breathed deep, a shuddering breath that shook my whole body. I shouldn't be here.

"Lara?"

My eyes flicked up involuntarily, my heart lurching at the sound of a familiar voice. I stared like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck at the faces of four of the people who once were my world. A world that had vanished without a trace and left me broken and stranded and oh so alone. My voice cracked and echoed through the now empty room as I spoke, "Long time no see Zayn, Liam, Harry, Niall."

Wide eyes were my only response as my gaze flickered between my former friends and the floor, holding back the tidal wave of tears through a control only possible because of too much practice. Finally, it settled on the floor, one foot tapping anxiously at the floor. I flinched violently as suddenly I was engulfed in the familiar arms and smells of the four boys. I held stiff not willing to let myself react, to let the walls fall apart, as much as I wanted to. I knew it would destroy me. After a few seconds they let me go and I was confronted by four sets of pained eyes. I hesitated, wanting to speak but terrified out of my depth. Shutting my eyes and taking a breath, I gathered myself. "He's not coming is he?" I pleaded. I couldn't handle seeing him again, not yet, maybe not ever.

"No, when Jayne told us you were here we got one of the stylists to redo his hair and makeup. That should give us a few minutes," Liam assured me.

I sighed in relief, "Thank you."

"Lara?"

I glanced wearily up at Harry, "Mmm?"

"I'm so sorry."

I bit down harshly on the inside of my bottom lip, holding his gaze for a moment. It was all I could do to nod. A single tear wrenched itself free of my grip and scrambled down my cheek to jump to its death from my chin, shattering into a thousand pieces on my foot. I took a shaky breath and steady myself against the wall. Without looking up, I forced out the word that hung heavy on my tongue. "You should probably go before he gets suspicious. We wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now, would we?" I said bitterly. The boys all shot taken aback looks at each other and nodded, disappearing around the corner. On the way out Niall whispered something in Jayne's ear that brought a calculating look to her face, before he too was gone. I let my head fall back against the wall as I exhaled resignedly. "Now what?" I asked her, sure that this encounter had not been the end of my torture.

My friend-cum-counsellor took a step towards me, voice low, "Now, you get your own back."

Everyone was back in the first room again, although the screams absent this time, replaced with an excited buzz of conversation. My eyes were stilled glued to the floor, delaying the inevitable while my stomach knotted in terrified anticipation. The terror increased as I heard the conversation turn to cheers. My breath hitched in my chest and I counted slowly and deliberately to ten, timing my breaths to each number to stop the oncoming hyperventilation. I regained some measure of control over my body and my mind turned its attention to the voice coming from the small stage at the front of the room. Niall's voice, "Kay guys we have a bit of surprise for you guys!"

Liam's voice, "Karaoke!"

Everyone in the room around us surged to their feet, screaming and cheering. My head snapped up and I stared at Jayne and she gave me a grim, determined look. I raised my eyebrows questioningly at her and she nodded briefly. I looked back down, frowning at the floor as half of my mind devised a plan while the other half puzzled over the chance that I was getting the message wrong.

Half an hour later, several girls in the room had gone up to the stage, jumping at the chance to sing ufor their idols. It seemed as if no one else wanted to go and so Zayn stepped up to the mic, "We have time for one more if there is anyone else wants to go?" I felt his gaze on Jayne and me and in that moment I had been getting the message correctly. But still I refused to look up, stand up, take my chance. That was until Jayne grabbed my arm and stood up, hauling me up with her. "We'll go!" she chirped. Hyperaware of everything in the room, I heard a sharp intake of breath from the front that could only be his and for some reason a vindictive smirk spread across my face. For the first time, I looked up, carefully avoiding the front, and looked around the room. Zayn's voice sounded from the microphone again without a hint of recognition, although he sounded overly cheerful, "Come on up guys!"

Jayne and I made our way out of the row we sat in and I followed her to the front, focusing on her heels to avoid looking at him when we inevitably walked past. A strong grip on my arms when we were almost there startled me and I whipped my eyes up to come face to face with Niall. There was a dangerous glint in his eye, an almost furious anger I had never imagined him capable of. And then he whispered three wonderful little words, words only I could hear, "Make him hurt."

I stood shoulder to shoulder with Jayne on the stage, looking down at the faces of about one hundred fans. In my peripheral vision I could see the vague outlines of the boys, but I focused my attention elsewhere as I spoke into the microphone. I kept my face plastered with a faux smile, a mask of happiness. I introduced myself as the others before me had done, shooting a joking glare at Jayne. "Hey guys. Um, my name is Lara, and this here," I said, bumping Jayne with my hip, "Is one of my best friends Jayne." I paused and thought for a moment, "And I suppose today we'll sing Happy Ending by Mika for you." To my right my friend murmured something that sounded a lot like, "Knew it."

I grinned, before a girl in the crowd next to my vacated chair caught my attention, "Sad song."

I caught her eye and nodded, "Mmm, it's got a bit of a backstory with me."

The girl raised an eyebrow, a smile playing over her pretty features, "Spill!"

I sighed dramatically. "Well, there was a boy," I began.

She laughed, "Isn't there always?"

I gave a dry chuckle before continuing my story, slightly uncomfortable under the gazes of so many people, "Not just any boy though. Funny and sweet and sexy beyond belief."

A few chuckles.

"He was perfect and he was mine, my world. But as it turns out, it was far too good to be true and one day he vanished without a trace."

The pretty girl looked sympathetic. "Douchebag much?"

I grinned, "The biggest. Anyways, sorry for the life story guys. This is Happy Ending." I shot a look at Jayne, "Ready?"

She winked and stepped up to the microphone next to me, "Yup."

I looked back out at the small crowd and began to sing, Jayne's sweet voice accompanying me every word.

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending._

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like it's forever._

_Then live the rest of our life,_

_But not together._

_Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life_

_Can't get no love without sacrifice_

_If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well_

_A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell_

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told_

_No hope, no love, no glory_

_Happy endings gone forever more_

_I feel as if I'm wasted_

_And I'm wastin' every day_

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending._

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like it's forever._

_Then live the rest of our life,_

_But not together._

_2 o'clock in the morning, something's on my mind_

_Can't get no rest; keep walkin' around_

_If I pretend that nothin' ever went wrong, I can get to my sleep_

_I can think that we just carried on_

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told_

_No hope, no love, no glory_

_Happy endings gone forever more_

_I feel as if I'm wasted_

_And I'm wastin' every day_

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending._

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like it's forever._

_Then live the rest of our life,_

_But not together._

_A Little bit of love, little bit of love_

_Little bit of love, little bit of love _

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending._

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like it's forever._

_To live the rest of our life,_

_But not together._

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending._

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like it's forever._

_To live the rest of our life,_

_But not together._

Jayne's voice dropped off for the last part, and I forced myself to look over to my left. Niall's words echoed through my mind. _Make him hurt. _ I caught his gaze and held it, letting the emotion burn in my eyes as I stared at his stricken, pale face and I sang the last few lines of the song.

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending._

He dropped his eyes to the floor the moment I had finished, leaving me to turn and smile at the audience while they clapped. "Thanks everyone." I stepped off the stage and slung an arm around Jayne, walking past him with my head held high. We made our way back to our seats and the pretty girl caught my eye, flashing a smile and a wink. I returned both as I sat down next to her, Jayne going into animated conversation with someone in front of us. "Hey, I'm Cherie," the pretty girl introduced herself.

"Hey. Nice to meet you."

"Did you really have that much of a douchebag boyfriend? Or was it just for dramatic effect in front of hot and hotter over there," Cherie teased gesturing over to where the boys stood, "I saw you getting all eyes at a certain Tommo at the end there."

I felt a sudden reckless urge. "That," I said, "Is because that song was just for him."

She stared at me blankly for a moment. "What do you mean?" she hesitated, eyes growing wide, "You're fucking kidding right?"

I shook my head, "Unfortunately no. I'm really not."

She stared at me, a hint of disbelief clouding her face. "You mean to say that you," she pointed at me, "and _him_," she pointed over to where he stood while I nodded. She gaped. "And then he?" she made a walking motion off into space with her fingers. I nodded once again. "Screw that," she swore quietly.

"Yup."

Suddenly Cherie pulled her phone out of her pocket, "Give me your number?"

I smiled and recited the number, watching her tap them in, pulling my phone out and doing the same for her. We drifted into meaningless small-talk until Harry's voice from the front drew our attention, "Thank you all so much for coming, it's been great to have you all here and meet you all. We all hope you guys enjoyed yourself as much as we did."

A chorus of goodbyes came from all five of the boys as the room erupted in cheers and applause as the five made their way off stage and out of sight. All around me people got to their feet to make their way out and I followed suit, dreading what was to happen next. It must have shown on my face, because my new friend shot me a sympathetic look. "You going to stick around?" she asked me.

I nodded, the knots making a reappearance. "Yep, wish me luck," I muttered.

Cherie embraced me in a comforting hug and whispered in my ear. "You'll be fine. I'm here talk if you need later okay? Just send me a text."

"Thanks Cherie. I'll take you up on that."

"See you round then."

"Yeah, see ya."

There was a commotion outside the dressing room in which Jayne and I sat hunched in a couch, the scuffle of feet and the sound of voices, too muffled to understand but loud enough to hear. I buried my head in my hands and Jayne gave me a reassuring squeeze. I froze as the door clicked open and two people entered, shutting the door quickly behind them. "Don't worry, it's only me and Niall." I looked up as Zayn spoke, letting out a tense, shaky breath. "Where are the others?" Jayne asked cautiously.

Niall supplied the answer. "Liam and Harry have their hands full trying to stop him barging the door down. They literally had to drag him down the hall," he said ruefully, tactically avoiding the use of his name. I swallowed hard. "I can't believe I'm doing this," I muttered darkly, shooting Jayne a look.

"It needs to be done," she insisted, rubbing my back. I nodded.

"We can be there if you want," Zayn offered kindly.

I smiled up at him and shook my head, "Thanks Zayn, but I think it's best if I do it alone."

Understand was visible on both the boys' faces. "Do whatever you need to do," Niall said. I stood up shakily and looked at the door. "Where is he?"

"Two doors down on the right."

I took a few hesitant steps towards the door before I turned back to face the other three occupants of the room. "I don't mean to be rude, but could you guys all go outside for however long this takes? I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen here."

There were murmurs of assent from the trio and I hear Jayne rise to her feet as I headed once more for the door. I reached for the handle but before I could it swung open revealing Liam and Harry. Wordlessly they stepped aside and let me through. "I'll see you guys later," I said quietly as Jayne, Zayn and Niall followed me out and began to lead Harry and Liam down the hall and outside. I watched their back disappear around the corner, stalling for time before I finally turned to face what I was dreading. Two doors down and on the right. It took me an eternity to walk those few metres. Another eternity to reach for the handle. Yet another eternity to swing the door open with a trembling hand and step into the room after it. Eternities of pain.

**MWAHAHAHA! Surprise my lovelies! So basically, don't hate me. The plot was getting a bit tedious and then this idea came along. Tell me what you think! I want reviews, lots and lots of reviews. What do you think will happen? Why did Louis and the boys leave? Dun dun dunnnn….. You will get the next chapter in a week or so, it's already written but a) I want REVIEWS! and b) My school is dragging me out to the middle of the bush for eight days to hike, sleep on the floor and lug around a pack stuffed with all the living requirements. And we're not allowed to bring soap. AND I MISS OUT ON LISTENING TO LITTLE THINGS BECAUSE IT'S COMING OUT THE DAY I FUCKING LEAVE. Yeah, I'm mad. But anyways, enjoy! 3 and xxx's**

** -Serendipity**


	16. Reunions

"_**If we could only turn back time"**_

My eyes immediately flicked to the only other person in the room, who stood hunched over a bench top, staring into a mirror. Seeing me in the reflection he whirled around. Still pale and wide eyed he took three long strides towards me, stopping a bare metre short. He spoke my name in a hoarse whisper that sent trembles through my body. I closed my eyes tightly, the image of him burned into my mind as my hands clenched into fists by my side while I tried to contain my emotions. I heard him step closer until I could feel his warmth radiating towards me, hear his breath, smell his scent. My eyes prickled and a tear rolled out from under one closed lid. I gasped and flinched violently as familiar warm hands reached up to cup my face, the rough pad of one thumb wiping the tear away. I kept as still as I could, unable to let myself simply fall apart. "Lara, look at me. Open your eyes, please," he whispered, but I remained unchanged. "Lara, please just look at me!" a husky voice pleaded. I stayed motionless as he grew more desperate. "Hit me, scream, yell, whatever. Just please, do _something!" _he begged. I could feel his breath growing ragged, warm against my face. The familiar smell sent my mind into a frenzied overdrive of painful, deeply buried memories. Feuding internally about what to do, my shock at what happened next wiped all coherent thought from my brain. I felt his body push into me, sending me thudding backwards into the closed door and leaving me pinned between cold wood and warm flesh. Lips crushed onto mine, a hand snaking behind my head and pulling me forcefully into the kiss. "_I should probably hit him,"_ I thought. My hand reached up, but instead of slapping him, it snaked its way behind his head and buried itself in his hair while the other hand went to rest on his chest. I was kissing him back. Kissing him back with equal fervour and the same desperation, all my anger dissipating with the touch, yearning for him like a drowning man years for air. Tears rolled freely and silently down my face, and my chest was tight from a mixture of crying and lack of oxygen. I felt his chest heaving under my hand and my eyes snapped open to see a reflection of my tears rolling down his face. I pulled back, speechless. His eyes snapped open and saw me staring. Letting his hands drop from my face he quickly turned away, stepping hurriedly over to where I first saw him, looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just wanted to get you to react, do something. I got carried away. Although I don't suppose it's possible to hate me more that you already do," he rambled. I flinched at the self-disgust evident in his voice, walking over to him and laying a hesitant hand on his shoulder. He flinched out from under my touch. I took a step after him, laying my hand on his shoulder again. "Louis, turn around." For the first time in four months I allowed myself to think that name, hear it, say it, "Louis, _please._" Slowly he stood straight and turned to face me. "I don't hate you," I told him quietly, voice pained.

"How could you not?" Louis spat vehemently, "After everything I did to you?"

"I could never hate you, because hating you means regretting everything we had, hating you means I didn't love you anymore. And how," I whispered, reaching up with trembling fingers to brush the tears from his cheek, "How could I ever stop loving you?" It was the truth. For so long I had told myself that I hated Louis, despised him, because it was so much easier than the truth. I never stopped loving him, not for a second. Fresh tears rolled down my face, a sob escaping my mouth. And like that I was in his arms again, clinging to him with the desperation of the last few months, as if holding him tighter could make up for all the time we were apart. I cried, but finally I did not cry alone. Louis' arms pulled me close, carrying me until I found myself pinned roughly against a wall, legs wrapped tightly around his waist and sobbing into his neck. He voice in my ear cracked as it soothed me, the same words over and over again. Words I had been dying to hear, "I'm sorry, I love you, I'm sorry, I love you." We stayed like that until we had both cried ourselves out, before I reluctantly slid to the floor, staying as close to Louis as possible. "Stay with me tonight?" he asked hesitantly, face earnest, "We still need to talk."

I nodded and leant into him, taking deep soothing breaths of his familiar smell, "I'll stay."

We walked outside together, still entwined as much as possible. I knew I should but I couldn't make myself let go. Letting go entailed too many painful memories, too much heartache. The boys sat on a half wall with their backs to us, Harry's arm slung comfortingly over a fretting Jayne's shoulders. The five carried out conversation in low voices, waiting mine and Louis' return. We walked towards them, the sound of our footsteps making everybody turn. We stopped a few paces short of the group, letting their gazes wash over us. There was a fire still simmering in Niall's eyes, caution in that of the others. And perhaps I was imagining it, but I saw the tiniest hint of relief.

After a while, Liam broke the silence. "Are you two…?" he trailed off.

I looked up at Louis as he spoke, "We have a lot to work out and I have even more to apologise for. It's going to take some time." I gave him a gentle squeeze, leaning my head against his side.

Looking back at my friends I gave them all a gentle smile, "Louis and I are gonna do some talking tonight." Jayne caught my eye and I could tell she was burning to talk to me privately. Reluctantly, oh so reluctantly I slipped out of Louis arms. "But first, Jayne and I have some taking to do," I said, stepping back the way we came as my friend hopped to her feet and walked towards me. Looping my arm through hers, I led her inside the door to give us a little privacy. The moment it closed on us she spun to face me, "Spill. How many times did you hit him and what did you scream at him"

I smiled gently, "It didn't go quite the way I imagined."

"Well what happened then?"

"We, kissed."

"You what?! Kissed, as in snogged as in lips on lips?"

"Yeah. it just kind of happened and then neither of us wanted to stop."

"Jesus Christ Lara. Then what?"

"We talked a bit and then we cried together."

"I don't suppose he was crying because you'd kicked him in the balls?"

I smiled down at my fiery friend, "No it wasn't."

"I knew it was too much to ask. So what's the game plan from here?"

"I'm going to stay with him tonight or however long it takes and we're going to work things out." I'll have to call home though."

"Oh don't worry about that," Jayne said nonchalantly, "They aren't expecting you home for at least a week."

I frowned, "What, why?"

"Well I figured there were two possible outcomes of today. One, you'd talk and want a decent amount of time to do so or two, I'd been spending the next week keeping you from doing anything stupid."

"What about Fimmy and my other stuff?"

"Dealt with."

I engulfed my short friend in a massive hug. "What would I ever do without you?" I marvelled.

"I really don't know," she grinned, "Now come on, you've got talking to do."

"I suppose I do."

Louis and I sat on the huge bed, silently facing each other. The room was eerily quiet, the boys having booked an entire floor in a separate hotel for me and Louis, away from the screaming fans. After a while the silence became unbearable. The word rolled off my tongue before I had properly formulated the thought. "Why?" A single word laced with a hurt and bitterness I tried to repress.

Louis looked up from hands that fiddled restlessly with the bedding. He sighed wearily, "I don't know. Because I was stupid. I had my reasons at the time but looking back now none of them make any sense. I thought you didn't feel the same, that what we had wasn't love. That you just had some fickle crush on your famous idol who happened to fall into your life. I came up with so many reasons why we might not work, and eventually I convinced myself that we really wouldn't. I was a coward Lara. I couldn't face you, so I ran. I was so stupid. I owe you so many apologies." He looked back down.

I flinched, but this time not for myself. There was a self-loathing in his voice that stung. I scooted over to him, laying one of my hands over his, "You don't owe me anything."

Louis sighed and fell back onto the bed, closing his eyes, "Yes I do."

I lay down beside him, tracing patterns on his unresponsive hand. "Why are you doing this to yourself Louis?"

He was silent for a while. "Because I don't deserve you."

My heart lurched painfully in my chest. "Don't be ridiculous Louis," I murmured, squeezing his hand.

"I'm not. After everything I've done to you, and yet here you are. I'm pathetic, you deserve someone much better."

I propped myself up on one elbow so I was looking down at Louis. He turned his face away, eyes closed. I shook my head in disbelief, "Louis you're being ridiculous. This isn't about what I deserve." I looked down at his face, studying his familiar features and saw the pain in them that wrenched at my heart. I had not expected this, to be the one comforting and reasoning with Louis, it was going to be the other way around. But the more I thought about it, the more sense it made. I hadn't come today out of anger or for revenge, I had come to get Louis back. The vital piece of my puzzle that had been missing was replaced and it was all I needed. But the piece missing from Louis was torn into a million tiny pieces by his own doing and it was going to take effort to gather them all up and put them back together properly. "Louis this in _not_ about what I deserve. This is about what I want. And I. Want. You." I pulled his face gently back towards mine and leant in, placing a soft kiss on his lips. His eyelids twitched and if anything his expression grew more pained. I sighed, "Louis please. Don't be like this. Don't _do_ this to me!"

Like a flash I was pinned to the bed, Louis' face centimetres from mine and crystal blue eyes smouldering with an intensity that robbed me of breath. I closed my eyes blissfully as his lips met mine in a hesitant kiss. All to soon he broke away. I gazed up at him, brows knitted slightly. "Don't," I told him

He looked down at me, "Don't what?"

"Don't hold back on me like that. How many times do I have to say it? I want you Louis, I want you now." I held his gaze as he studied me intently for an age, watching his internal struggle play out in his eyes. And then, from one moment to the next, his expression went from a cautious doubt to a reckless abandon that brought his lips crashing back down onto mine. Our hands roamed each other's bodies, rediscovering what they thought they had lost. Our breathing grew harsh, bodies pressed firmly together and legs entwined as we made up for four months of separation as best we could. My hands wandered down, slipping under the hem of his shirt and slowly tugging it up. My actions took him by surprise and he pulled back for a moment, staring at me before he relented and allowed me to shimmy the shirt up and over his head. My eyes greedily drank in the sight of his lightly toned body, fingers discarding the shirt to run possessively over Louis. I traced the delicate lines of his abs and pecs and making him shiver. "You're beautiful," I murmured, my eyes flickering back up to meet his. "Lou," I breathed, the old nickname rolling off my tongue and carrying all the emotion I felt. He sighed and closed his eyes and for the first time in four months a smile flickered across his face. "I love you Lou," I whispered, pulling his head back down into reach. His eyes flashed open, nose touching mine and his sweet smell washing over me, "I love you too Lara." His movement became slow and deliberate as he gradually closed the space between us, blue eyes focused on my lips until they finally met in a slow languid kiss. I sighed blissfully into it, each moment healing all the wrongs. I gasped as his tongue swept gently across my top lip and back across my bottom before vanishing, Louis catching my lower lip between his and sucking softly. I groaned in disappointment as he pulled away opening my eyes to glare at him. A hint of his mischievous sparkle shone in his eyes and I realised what he was doing. He was _teasing_ me! Finally his mouth met mine, firmer this time, more insistent. I yielded, kissing back hungrily as I wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled him close, four months of longing rushing to the surface all at once. I delighted in the feel of him against me. Louis overwhelmed my senses. He was everything I could feel, everything I could hear, see, touch, smell. We broke apart breathlessly and I smiled, my first genuine smile in a long time. "I missed you," I told Louis who still hovered above me.

"I'm sor-," he began.

"Shh," I cut him off before he could finish the word. "I don't need your apology Louis, so stop. You have nothing to apologise for anymore. I have you back and that's all that matters." He fell to the bed beside me, staring up at the ceiling. I could tell he wasn't going to let it go tonight or anytime soon so I let the subject drop. I shuffled closer to him, pillowing my head on his outstretched arm. His chest rose and fell in a deep sigh that I mirrored. Sitting up I went to pull my shirt over my head but a firm grip on my wrists stopped me. I gave Louis a confused glance as he moved towards me, eyes widening and heart racing as he slowly pushed me back down onto the bed, warm hands slipping under my shirt and achingly slowly sliding it up and pulling it over my head. He tossed it decisively to the floor. Never breaking eye contact with me, Louis journeyed down placing gentle open mouthed kisses down my sternum and onto my stomach. I bit back a moan, scrunching a fitful of the covers as he made his way back up. "Tease," I managed to breathe out.

"Mmm," Louis hummed, lips gliding delicately across my jaw.

"Stop," I murmured reluctantly, "Let me get me jeans off. I don't really want to sleep in them." I felt him grin before he eased off me, watching me as I got off the bed and quickly slid off the offending pair of jeans, leaving me in only bra and underwear. I flushed, extremely self-conscious, feeling Louis eyes on my as acutely as if he was touching me. I glanced up involuntarily as I heard a rustle of fabric, to see Louis standing on the other side of the bed looking down as he unbuttoned his chinos and pulled them off. My chest ached as I tried not to stare at him, climbing back onto the bed. I lay on my side, giving in to the urge to watch him as he went and flicked the light off, dimming the room to a dusky hue. I struggled to keep my breathing steady as he returned, sliding onto the bed and wrapping his arms around me. I tucked myself as close as I could, nestling my face into the crook of his neck and inhaling deeply. I fell asleep to the feel of his fingers drawing shapes on the bare skin of my back.

**So basically because I'm super nice…. here you go. BUT REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. That is all. Follow me on Twitter of you want :P RealSeren_Finch. 3 and xxx's**

** -Serendipity**


	17. Sleeptalk

"_**And I just let these little things slip out of my mouth"**_

He was still there when I woke up. I blinked blearily hearting lurching as reality hit me properly for the first time since I had found him again. I fitted snugly into his side, head pillowed on his arm. Sitting up quietly, I looked down at his sleeping figure. A tentative hand reached out and brushed overly lightly against Louis cheek before flinching back again when my brain registered what my hand was doing. I waited with baited breath as he snuffled in his sleep and rolled to face me but stayed asleep. I sighed quietly, tucking my hands determinedly into my lap. I watched him for a while, soaking up every minor detail of his face and refreshing the image in my mind that time and hurt had blurred. The faint crinkles of laughter in the corners of his eyes, the contours of his cheekbones and his nose, the slight pout of his lips. There was the barest sign of stubble along his jaw and a strand of chocolate hair rested on the corner of one eye. I spoke quietly to him as if he was awake. "So I suppose this is real then. Oh God Lou, I don't know what I'm doing here," I sighed, shaking my head at myself. "You don't know how much this overwhelms me. It hurts so bad but it's everything I ever needed. I'm so confused Lou. So, so confused." I spoke quietly and fought back more tears from puffy eyes as I looked at his peacefully sleeping face. I sighed again, a light tremor running through me. "Maybe I'll tell you one day, if I'm ever brave enough. Or if we even have a one day to look to. I'll tell you how I loved you from the first minute we started talking, before we ever even saw each other face to face. There was something about you Lou, something that made me want to know you, something that fluttered my heart. Perhaps someday I'll tell you how those fist weeks were the best of my life. How you and the boys became my life. The way you all made me feel, and especially you Lou. It was always you. Your smile, your laugh, everything about you. I was so happy and I felt so alive. I'll tell you how even thinking of you gave me shivers and butterflies and goose bumps and the biggest, stupidest smile." A small one crept onto my face before it grew sombre again. "I'll tell you how loosing you quiet nearly killed me. How the pain never got any easier, the memories any less sharp. I'll say how I didn't move from my bed for three days, didn't stop crying for four. Didn't open my eyes for seven. Didn't eat for ten. Didn't talk for a month. I tried so hard to just to stop existing. It didn't happen. Jayne wouldn't let it. I'm not sure I've forgiven her for that yet. She wouldn't give up on me, even when I gave up on myself. My parents didn't understand at first, they thought I'd gone mad. I never told them about you before you left. And then I couldn't. I mean, who would believe me. But then it was Jayne to the rescue again. She told them the whole story and at first they thought she was just covering for me, but then she had that picture on her phone. Remember the one? The two of us asleep. She showed them and they finally believed her. I was diagnosed with severe depression a while later. And then they really didn't know what to do. They just tried to keep life going like before. It kind of worked, I suppose. But it never got any better. You know how hard it is to avoid any trace of the existence of the biggest band in the world?" I gave a dry, sarcastic laugh. "I had a breakdown in Physics once because the teacher was talking about vector and scalar quantities and said 'one direction'. I didn't come to science for the rest of that topic. A couple of times I had similar things happen. But the worst was one day when I was getting a lift in a friend's car home. They were reaching for the aircon and they accidentally turned the radio on. It was playing Moments, your bit. I had a complete breakdown. I screamed and covered my eyes and somehow managed to undo my seatbelt and jump out of the moving car. I nearly broke several bones. Didn't leave my room for another week after that again. I started walking everywhere I had to go, avoided everywhere I could possibly see any reference to you guys. I tried to pretend you didn't exist. Not the easiest thing to do. Riding became my therapy, every spare second was filled with it. I got pretty damn good," I stopped and watched Louis sleeping face, letting out another deep sigh. "I hope we can work this out, because I can't go back there Lou. Not again. I won't be able to pull myself out of that hole again. I love you too much. I never stopped. I want the future I dreamed of with you. I want you back and I want us to be back to the way things were." I paused for a few minutes, deep in thought before I began again. "So yeah, maybe one day I will tell you these things, one day when things are better. One day I'll finally work up the courage to say all this to you when you're awake. But for now, this will have to do." I sat for a while longer, holding tight rein on my emotion. Eventually I let myself lie back down beside Louis and snuggle back close, careful not to wake him. I hid my face back in his chest, tensing when a few moments later his arms wrapped around me and pulled me close.

I held as still as stone as he began to speak in a voice that cut to the core, "Maybe you won't have to tell me. Maybe I'm the one who has to tell you. Tell you how sorry I am and how much I regret leaving you and how very stupid I am. That I never stopped kicking myself but I was too much of a coward to go back. That every day since then I hated myself a little more. I'll tell you I love you and I'll swear to you that I will make up for every second I hurt you. And I'll beg you to forgive me, even though you shouldn't and you won't." We stayed lying like that for a while, while I struggled to reassemble my thoughts.

"Louis I, I," I sighed, fading off. "I'm better now. I was better from the moment I had you again. And I wish you'd stop hating yourself. What's past is past and there isn't anything anyone can do to change that past. So just let it go. There is nothing to forgive, just things to work through. It'll take some time, but we'll get through this together. If you'll stay," the last words tumbled off my lips unbidden, drawn from deep rooted insecurities. I cringed at my sub-conscious' poor sense of timing and word choice. There was a heavy pause before Louis replied in a voice that held unfathomable layers of emotion, "I'm not going anywhere. Not again."

I stood in front of another hotel door clutching Louis' hand and standing slightly behind him, feeling eerily similar to a girl who so long ago stood behind a different hotel door with her new beau, the same feeling of terrified anticipation. Louis knocked and the door and seconds later there was a scuffle from the other side before it swung open. I was confronted by five wide eyed faces, a slightly dishevelled Jayne elbowing her way through the bunch and shoving Louis out the way to fling her arms around me in a tight hug. I winced slightly at my friend's enthusiasm. When we finally drew apart, I looked around awkwardly at the other four boys, unsure of myself. Liam broke the discomfort of the moment, stepping forward and swamping me in a bear hug. I squeezed back and suddenly it was a mess. I was hugging and being hugged by everyone and I was crying and laughing and near hysterical with emotion. I trembled and shook and my breath came in rapid gasps and there was the biggest, most painful etched onto my face. Eventually, all seven of us ended up in a heaving and laughing, tight group hug with me in the middle. It took a while for me to calm and when I finally did everyone took a step back, giving me the room to let out a sigh that carried so much of the anxiety and tension of the last few months and let it flow free. I smiled around at those familiar loving faces. "Hey," simple words but simple words were all I needed with these, my closest of friends.

We sat round the kitchen bar making semi awkward small talk when retinue kindly reminded me that I was forgetting something. "Hey, Jayjay d you have my smilies?" I blurted out in mid conversation. She hopped off the bar stool where she sat next to Harry, going to her bag and flinging a small object at me. I caught the box in mid-air and pottered over to the sink. Opening the little box and pulling out a slide of tablets, I popped my daily dose into my hands, chugging them down with a mouthful of water from the tap. I grimaced at the unpleasant sensation of swallowing them, while nimble fingers grabbed the packet and inspected it. "What are these?" Niall questioned, curious but cautious. I chuckled, "My smilies."

This earned me a few confused looks. "Um, what?" Harry slurred in his typical way.

I rolled my eyes and explained, "Smilies, as in happy pills. Anti-depressants. They have these retarded smiley faces on each tablet so they kinda got landed with that nickname."

All the boys looked taken aback and the box of tablets landed with a quiet clunk on the bench as it dropped from Niall's fingers. I gave a dry laugh and scooped it off the bench, replacing the half used slide into the box. "It's okay guys," I reassured them, "I'm not going to try and kill myself or anything." I paused before jokingly adding, "Again." Eyes widened rapidly and someone let out a choked noise like a dying animal. I fought to keep my face calm as I raised one eyebrow. "Too soon?" I supplied. There were several rapid nods. I cringed slightly, "Oops, sorry."

I jumped violently when a loud laugh broke the uneasy silence, Harry doubling over where he sat and shaking his head before looking at me again, still laughing hard. "You, you got us good!" Harry gasped out. I stared at him with the others, just as stunned, before something inside made me join in the laughter, and soon everyone was reluctantly laughing along. When we had finally settled, I gave a deep sigh and was surprised to find tears in my eyes. I looked inside and allowed myself to feel the emotion inside. With that, the tears welled even more and began to roll down my face and my breath became erratic. Faces turned alarmed. I wiped them away and let out a choked laugh. "I'm happy," I marvelled, "I'm actually happy." I had almost forgotten what it felt like, the feeling of elation and joy. I laughed and suddenly couldn't stop and the laughter came pouring out with the tears, making up for the last five months of torment. The euphoria filled me and I slipped out of the kitchen alcove into the clear space nearby and spun round and round, laughing and crying and chanting over and over, "I'm happy, I'm happy, I'm happy." When the buzz finally dimmed enough I stopped and stared dizzily at my little family, world swimming before my eyes. No one said anything and I saw when the world cleared that tears glistened in the eyes of everyone in the room. Several rolled freely down one person's cheeks. I ran and launched myself at them, wrapping myself around them so completely they stumbled back a few steps. I buried my face in their neck and smiled, squeezing them tight. I felt hesitant arms embrace me as they relaxed into the hold, head coming to rest on my shoulder. I smiled wider, eyes squeezed shut. I breathed out a single word, filled with an emotion for which there were no words. "Louis."

**That's all for this one folks! It's a bit short but it felt right. Thank you to everyone who left comments, favourite and followed me or this story. Hope you don't hate me too much for those last chapters! Remember to do the same, it is ALWAYS highly appreciated and the buzz of knowing someone likes what you do never gets old! My camp in the bush was easily the best experience of my entire life, people cried because they wanted to go home, meanwhile on the last day while everyone's celebrating I'm sitting and bawling my eyes out for a good 30 minutes before we left and on the way home, I so did NOT want to leave. I won't bore you with all the details this time though :P! By the way, WHO FREAKING LOVES THE NEW ALBUM?! 3 and xxx's**

** -Serendipity**


	18. Old Times

"_**But lately, I've been going crazy"**_

_A slip of paper, with one word written in bittersweet handwriting. A silent goodbye. A less silent scream. A never ending pain._

_The stillness that made my joints ache. _

_A constant stream of wet down my face._

_Nothing but darkness for hours that stretched into days. Days that filled a week._

_The hollow pain in my belly that complemented the agony in every other cell of my being._

_The quiet murmur of voices, a doctor come to see what was wrong before vanishing again like smoke on the breeze._

_The unendurable wait for the pain to fade. Its never ending build and growth._

_An unfamiliar rasp that was my voice._

_That terrible, terrifying first day back at school. Too many faces and too many people asking where I'd been and what was wrong and was I okay. The answer was no, it was always no._

_At home that afternoon, a shaking hand bringing relief in the form of blood. Blood that became my ritual, my sanity._

_All the months of pain, the nightmares. Every horror relived over and over, inescapable. Losing and finding, loving and hating. Hurting and hurting and hurting._

_I fought and panicked, trying to flee. I tore and clawed, pleaded and cried._

_A slip of paper, with one word written in bittersweet handwriting. A silent goodbye. A less silent scream. A never ending pain._

Finally, I managed to break free of the unconscious horror that held me. I woke up thrashing and screaming, sobbing and struggling against hands that restrained me. Some dim, muffled part of me realised I was not properly awake or in control of myself, but it was like being a fish in a bowl next to the remote to the television. Try as I might, there was nothing I could do. I was partly conscious of other hurrying into the room, woken by the commotion that was me. Someone held onto me, murmuring soothing nothings into my ear. But I could not comprehend them and they did nothing to calm me. "You left me, why did you leave me?" my body sobbed in a broken voice, clinging to the person I faintly recognised as Louis. My arms held onto him, gripping him tightly as I wept brokenly, "I love you." Suddenly my body rebelled and instead of clinging it was pushing, fighting with probably unnatural strength. "No, no!" it screeched, pushing away even as it was held closer, "NO! You _left _me. No, no, NO! GET AWAY!" My hands worked of their own accord, joining my voice in its malicious, all destroying rampage of dangerous words and hurtful actions. They pounded hard against Louis' chest until my body broke free and scrambled away, tumbling off the bed with a thump and onto the floor. Arms helped me up as my legs fled the room, discarding their assistance.

I was curled in a dark corner, still unable to control my shaking, crying body, still not really escaped from the realm where my nightmares reigned. An unintelligible stream of noise poured from my rogue mouth, the burble punctuated by the occasional intelligible broken word. Sometimes it was "No!" and, "You left me!" and sometimes, quietly, "Why?". My body flinched violently and curled in on itself when arms wrapped around me. My eyes looked cautiously at who had come. Not Louis. Good. No, bad. Bad or good? Good-bad. I cried some more, tired and scared and confused and so not in control. Not in control of my thoughts or my body, a silent tortured spectator unable to turn away or shut off. More words came spilling out of my mouth. "I don't know Niall," my voice appealed, "I'm alone, he left me alone. I don't want to be alone!" Even to my half muted ears and numbed mind, my voice sounded desperate. "Don't leave me, why isn't he here? Why is he here? I'm scared Ni, don't wanna. Not anymore. Don't wanna hurt anymore. No, no, no, no, no," I rambled, clutching desperately at Niall and trembling. He comforted me with soothing whispers of encouragement and reassuring explanations that only registered in my subconscious, on hand rubbing gentle circles on my back. After a while he began to sing, the first music I had heard for so long. A soft lullaby, nothing I could recognise, repeated over and over again. The sweet melody finally soothed me back into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up alone in an unfamiliar bed. It smelled familiar, of Niall. I blinked and frowned, confused. Sitting up, I looked around, recognising a few items of Niall's clothing on the floor. Niall's room. Why was I in Niall's room? Pulling the covers aside and swinging my legs out of the bed, I padded out of the room and into the main area of the apartment. The sight that greeted my eyes offered no explanation, only serving to confuse me further. Four boys sat together in silence, Louis and Jayne missing. I cleared my throat, making my presence known. Heads snapped in my direction with grim, tortured looks. My heart beat faster as my anxiety built. "Um guys?" I prompted, "What's going on? Where're Louis and Jayne and why did I wake up in Niall's room? I'm pretty sure that's not where I fell asleep."

Liam, ever tactile, motioned for me to sit down next to him on one of the couches. I did so hesitantly, looking around at the serious faced boys. "You don't remember then?" Liam asked.

I frowned and shook my head, worried as to where this was going. Harry spoke next. "You kinda flipped out early this morning, like four in the morning early. You were screaming and thrashing and, well yeah," he trailed off. "It was like some kind of fit."

I groaned, "Not fit, night terror."

Zayn frowned, "Like a bad dream."

"Like a really, really bad dream. It's a nightmare where you lose control of your body, like you're awake but not really there," I looked desperately around at my friends, "What did I do?" Everyone fell silent. "Guys!" I begged.

Niall tentatively began retelling the events of last night. "Well you'll have to, um, talk to Louis about the first bit, but when we came in he was holding you and trying to calm you down and you were asking him, ah, stuff and crying. And then all of a sudden you started screaming at him and tried to get away. He tried to hold you still but you kept hitting him," Niall winced and I shared his pain, "You managed to get free and you ran out of the room. Louis tried to follow but we," he gestured around at Zayn, Liam and Harry, "Didn't think it was the best idea. I went after you and I found you in a corner and you were really hysterical. I calmed you down a bit and you fell asleep pretty quickly."

As he spoke, the blank space began to fill with snippets of what had happened, the screaming and the hitting. Flashes of the dream. The dull pain, hitting the floor after falling from the bed. I nodded, "Is Lou?" A simple shake of the head was enough to send me hurriedly towards his room.

The door was ajar and I peeked in hesitantly to see Louis lying face down on the bed, arms folded over his head. I stepped inside and pulled the door shut behind me. Louis looked up at the noise, gazing at my with dull, bloodshot eyes before burying his face back in the covers. I felt a stab in my heart at the lifeless depression in his eyes and walked carefully over to the bed, crawling to kneel beside him. "Louis?" I murmured, placing a careful hand on his back. No response. Again, "Lou?" He tensed momentarily at the sound of his nickname but still didn't look up. I lay down beside him, pulling his arm down away from his face and draping it over me. I burrowed as close as I could, looking at the side of Louis' face. I whispered his name, over and over and over until, minutes later, he finally turned to look at me. Eyes ringed with red and lacking their usually spark looked at me. I fought back tears, now was not the time. I struggled to form some semblance of an explanation in my mind but failed miserably, the words fleeing from me when I needed them most. So I did the only thing that came to mind. I pulled myself impossibly close to him and tried to get him to break his silence. "Louis, please talk to me. They boys told me what happened last night and I'm sorry, I'm so terribly sorry. I didn't mean it, I can't even remember it. It was a night terror Lou, a bad, bad dream. I wasn't in control of myself. I love you Lou, I truly do. More than anything. I want you to know that. I'll always love you, no matter what," I said, voice cracking. I leaned back slightly, looking into Louis' face. There was pain written clearly over his face and in that moment, studying his knitted brow and the crushed look in his eyes, I felt an intense burst of self-loathing, an acute hatred directed at no one, no one but myself. I had ruined everything, every second of progress made over the last two days, slaughtered in minutes by a moment I couldn't even remember. My voice cracked as I rasped over and over, "I love you, I love you, I love you." I could feel him shaking with silent sobs under my touch and I thought I would die right then and there as the pain blossomed in my chest, my heart crumpling in on itself, trying hard to pull the rest of me in after it. An inhuman noise escaped me with no warning, a sound of despair and a crushed soul. A sound of self-hatred and self-despisement. A sound that was completely inadequate to describe what I felt, but far more effective than any million words ever could have been. Tears began to form in my eyes and dribbled pathetically out of my eyes. _That's what I was_, I thought venomously. _Pathetic, completely and utterly pathetic. _I wanted to scream and kick and cry. I wanted to explode form all the emotion, but I couldn't, because it would only prove to myself how pathetic I really was. Instead the brine rolled in silent shame down my cheek.

And then suddenly he was there again, back with me. He held me and suffocated my lips with a kiss and everything became that much easier to handle. The cliffs I had to scale suddenly had handholds, the rivers I had to swim lost their rapids and the air I had to breath became sweet once again. I breathed in deep shuddering breaths and try to calm myself; I have no right to be upset. I am in the wrong. So we stay, until both of us can control ourselves again and Louis speaks, "Would you look at the two of us. We're such a mess." The only thing I can do is nod, because never before has anyone been so right about anything. We were a mess, a big, complicated, god awful mess of bad memories and beautiful love.

I sat cross legged next to Louis explaining to the others, including a tired Jayne, what exactly last night's episode. I mumbled awkwardly on about night terrors and in a roundabout way came out with the same basic explanation a doctor had given me months ago. I sighed when I finished my lame excuse and we sat in silence for a moment before the sudden shrill of Jayne's phone startled us all. She hurriedly fished it out of her pocket and answered it, muttering quickly into it before sighing and hanging up. She looked around at us regretfully. "Sorry guys, I have to go. My little sister's sick and mum needs help looking after her," she explained. I pouted jokingly at her and stood as she gathered up her belongings from around the breakfast bar. Harry, Liam, Niall, Zayn and Louis stood, following Jayne and I to the door. As she pulled it open I gave her a tight hug. "Thank you," I whispered fervently into her ear before letting her go. She nodded and smiled brightly. Louder, I said, "I hope your sister gets better soon Jayjay."

"Oh she'll bounce back soon enough," she agreed. As she bent down to pick her bag back up off the floor I took a step back and elbowed Harry in the side, looking pointedly at my friend. He took a step forward and as she straightened, engulfed her in a friendly hug. It took her moment to respond before she hugged him back, but when she left minutes later she was all smiles. She had only been out the door a few seconds before my phone buzzed on the arm of the couch. I laughed and stepped over to it, guessing who it would be. Sure enough I had one new message from Jayne. I laughed even harder when I opened it.

**Jayne: **_AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!_

I quickly blacked out the screen, deciding to save the small amount of dignity Jayne still had, as curious faces pooped over trying to see what the funny thing was. A sudden urge took me and I looked at the five people closest to my heart, alone with them for the first time in so long. And I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

We splashed and swam until we were exhausted and the sun had passed its zenith and was beginning to descend. When we finally dragged ourselves out of the pool, fingers and toes resembling bleached prunes, we wrapped each other in towels and headed back to the room. I hung back briefly, catching Niall and holding him till the others were just out of earshot. He smiled at me, now only fractionally taller than me, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for before, this morning I mean. Having someone attack your best friend and then going out to sympathise with them, that's a big thing to do, so thanks," I said sincerely, looking into his warm blue eyes.

He smiled gently and pulled me into a wet hug. "You know I love you just as much as I love him."

I breathed deep, resting my head on his shoulder for a moment. "Love you to Ni."

We lay in a big pile, two mattresses pushed together to form one communal bed, just like old times. Everyone was fed and showered and if we were honest, knackered. I had happily traded my PJs for a shirt, the very same I had slept in on those first nights. Yawning, I snuggled comfortably in my spot between Zayn and Louis, the warmth of our bodies removing the need for all but the lightest of blankets. I turned my face into Lou's chest, muttering a sleepy good night to the others as he wrapped an almost possessive arm around my waist. The steady sound of breathing soon filled my ears, a familiar lullaby. Just like old times.

**E voila! One times a new chapter, just like the doctor ordered. Now that I finally get around to it, for the person who asked, yes I do have my own horse but I don't compete (yet!). Hope you guys enjoyed, thanks for all the reviews and follows and favourites, I LOVE YOU ALL! Especially my lovely reader, who has been there from the start, ashleyblack97! And of course all my other new, old or silent readers! Remember to leave a comment etc. I have exams in a week or two, but summer holidays are coming up so I hope to get LOTS of writing done then. 3 and xxx's**

** -Serendipity**


	19. Meet n' Greet

"_**They say that we're too young"**_

I awoke slowly from a deep sleep, letting wakefulness creep on my slowly savouring the feeling of semiconsciousness. When I finally came fully to lay contentedly between Louis and Zayn, dozing and daydreaming and trying to wrap my mind around the pieces of my life falling rapidly back into place, fitting even more snuggly than before. The occasional stir from the boys was the only noise in the hotel apartment. I mused over the future considering all the possibilities and challenges, near and far, that faced us. But I gave into the surety that this time, everything would work out and let the bliss seep through my body. The feeling of being watched alerted me to the fact that Liam was awake, watching me over the top of Zayn's head. I smiled at him as I caught his eye, his answering smile warm. I startled suddenly as a voice whispered in my ear, "Boo."

I pulled a face at the silently laughing Liam and turned to face Louis, smiling shyly at him. "Morning to you too," I joked quietly. I held still as Louis leaned in, pressing a tender kiss to my lips, watching his blue grey eyes. "Ewies!" Liam joked quietly, making me roll my eyes and laugh. An idea pooped into my head as Zayn shifted in his sleep beside me. Putting a finger to my lips is signalled Louis into silence and eased slowly into a seated position, before getting to my feet and tiptoeing into the kitchenette and grabbing a glass, filling a small amount of water into the base…

"Ahh!" Zayn shot bolt upright, thoroughly dampened. Harry and Niall, whom we had wakened before Zayn, laughed along with Louis, Liam and I as Zayn stared me down with an unreadable expression. Then, gradually, an evil grin spread across his face. "I'm going to get you," he growled, scrambling to his feet. I bolted, running for the hallway and security of the bedrooms. As I ran, laughing, I remembered a time where our roles were reversed and I was the one chasing Zayn, and he was the one trying desperately to avoid whatever retribution I was about to deliver. As I was just out of arm reach of the door and safety, I felt Zayn catch me and lift me, throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me determinedly back down the hall. I squirmed and wriggled in my friend's strong grip, trying to get my feet back on the ground. "Zayn Malik, what do you think you're doing?" I asked as he continued out of the hallway, past the boys and into the kitchen. I struggled so see what he was doing as I heard the tap go. I heard raucous laughter form the other guys and started to squirm harder in an attempt to avoid whatever Zayn had planned. Suddenly the tap shut off and I was on my feet in front of Zayn. Before I could react I found myself dripping wet and standing in a puddle, soaked by the full glass of water Zayn had just emptied over me. I gasped in shock, hair plastered to my face and shirt clinging to me in odd places. I could feel rivulets of water running down my arms and legs and every tiny breeze became a raging icy gust that sent goose bumps marauding across my skin. Suddenly I grinned. "Well there goes breakfast," I chirped brightly, spinning on my heel to face the other boys, "I was going to cook, but I suppose I'll be too busy showering now."

There came a clamour of dissent from the boys, most loudly from a very peeved looking Niall. "Wha' d' ya mean, no breakfast?" he blurted, "What did we do?"

I shrugged. "Nothing," I said nonchalantly. Niall looked stumped until I continued. "Which is exactly the problem. You just stood by laughing while I got an entirely unwanted shower," I said, smiling sweetly and turning to walk to the bathroom, scooping the duffle bag Jayne had left me off the floor on the way past.

I showered and dressed, absentmindedly drying my hair before slinging my damp towel over the shower rail and swinging the bathroom door open, proceeding out into the hall and almost falling over five boys in the process. Their faces were all innocence, smiling angelically up at me from where they sat on the floor. A smile crept onto my face and I shook my head for a moment before looking at their expectant faces, "Okay, okay!"

Wide grins met my eyes as the scrambled to their feet. "Victory!" cheered Liam. I laughed, following them out into the kitchen.

Five sets of eyes watched me closely as I strode round the kitchen, trying to get breakfast together. Finally I stopped, glaring at the hawk eyed boys and pointing to the bedrooms. "Okay you lot, go get ready. Watching a clock tick doesn't make it any faster y'know?" I shooed them. They grumbled but complied, with all but Louis ambling off to their rooms. I watched them go with a fond look. Louis came to stand behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. "What are you thinking?" he said softly.

I sighed contentedly, "Just about how wonderful this all is and how much I love you guys."

I felt Lou's breath tickle my neck, "They love you too you know. A lot. But not as much as I do, never as much."

I felt a warmth spread through me and I turned to smile at my love. As I looked into is eyes, no words were needed, a simple understanding between us conveying everything. Louis pressed a gentle kiss to my forward, squeezed my hand and slipped away after the other boys to dress. I skimmed a finger over where my skin still tingled from the touch of his lips, before returning to breakfast with a smile.

"So what's the plan for today?" Zayn asked as we slouched with full stomachs on the assorted pieces of furniture that surrounded our giant bed.

I cringed as I spoke, "Um I think it's meet the parents." Silence greeted my suggestion. I shrugged ruefully. "I know they'd appreciate it and better get it over and done than delay the inevitable, right?"

Harry broke the tension, sighing dramatically. "Shame. I had planned to make it to my 21st, but I suppose that's out of the question now," he joked.

Louis scoffed at his best friend, "Ha, how do you think I feel?"

"It was nice knowing you mate," Niall said, looking at him and shaking his head with false sympathy. I cracked a smile. "Chill it guys. My parents aren't serial killers and I'm pretty sure that they don't intend on having to go into witness protection for killing the idols of millions of lethal fangirls."

"Well isn't that a relief," Liam laughed.

I nodded conspiratorially. "So, how do we get past the mob?" The boys waved off my concerns, muttering something about the mysteries of fame. I went along with it, "Well, get those mysteries ready, coz we're out of here in thirty."

I jiggled my foot nervously as we drew closer to my house. When the car finally pulled to a halt in front, the butterflies turned to writhing snakes as the blood rushed from my stomach to my extremities, preparing my body for flight. Ignoring all my instincts I muttered, "Wait here," to the boys before stepping out and hurriedly pacing up my driveway, cutting across the front lawn to knock, perhaps a little to forcefully, on the front door. I waited anxiously as the sound of footsteps reached the door, the sound of the key clunking in the lock and the almost non-existent creak of the door as it opened. My mother stared at my confused, Dad's head appearing over her shoulder a few moments later. I gulped. "Um, hi. I have some people I want you to meet," I said hesitantly.

My mother looked at me incredulously. "Now?" she asked. I nodded. She sighed despairingly. "You could have given me a bit of warning," she lamented, "The house is a mess."

I laughed at my mother's primary concern. "It's okay, I'll give you a few minutes. I want to talk to the boys first anyway Mum." She sighed in relief before bustling away, dragging my father along by the arm to speed clean the probably spotless house. I walked back towards the boy as they sat in the large car that had brought us here. I slotted back into my spot beside Louis, entwining my hand in his as I explained. "It's all good, Mum's just having an aneurism about the state of the house and our unannounced arrival, so I said I'd give her a minute to organise," I paused, looking around the car, "Just be normal guys, they aren't gonna eat you." I gave Louis' hand a reassuring squeeze before sliding out of the car, dragging him reluctantly after me. The other filed out as I lead them towards the front door, keeping my hand in Louis' even as we stepped inside. "Mum, we're here!" I called as we meandered down the hall and into the open living area of the house. I eyed the room, it was spotless. Mum and Dad sat on our small two seater couch, facing our other couch, a generously sized three seater towards which I now led my little family of five. As they all took a seat it became clear that no matter how generous the three seats were, they would not fit six people. There was room on a small armchair near my parents and I considered briefly before plonking myself comfortably on Louis' lap, much to the surprise of everyone in the room. The room continued in silence as I pulled my boyfriend's arms more comfortably around my waist before looking at my parents. "So Mum, Dad, these are the boys." I indicated to everyone in turn, the four boys all giving polite hellos as they were introduced. "That's Zayn, Liam, Harry, Niall," I paused as I reached the end of the line, shifting slightly to look at Louis before introducing him, "And this is Louis."

He smiled cordially at my parents, "Hello, pleased to meet you." My parents' managed to speak equally polite replies, much to my relief. I sent a final mental prayer to the powers that be, hoping nothing embarrassing would utter from my parents' mouths as it so often did, before fully committing myself to the conversation. "I figured you might want to meet the people I'm living with for now," I offered to my parents, who looked a little out of their depth.

"Well, it is nice to meet you all. What have you been up to?" My mother asked, Dad keeping quiet by her side and giving the occasional suspicious glance to where I lounged on Lou. As the boys stared talking, their natural charisma took hold and the conversation began to flow smoothly as the boys described their careers and interests to my mother and father. I gave the occasional quip but otherwise remained quiet, the purpose of this exercise was to get the boys and my parents talking, it had almost nothing to do with me. I fiddled with one of Louis' hands, gradually developing it into a full blown finger war. As the other boys engaged in conversation, Louis and I drifted off into our own bubble, all our attention focused on the intense game we were playing. Eventually through pure chance I managed to out manoeuvre Louis, trapping his fingers within mine. He pouted dramatically at me and I laugh, planting a consoling kiss on his lips before resting my head on his shoulder and trying to return my attention to the conversation, although it was admittedly difficult to concentrate on anything other than Louis. After a while, my father turned his attention to me. "So what are your plans for today?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Dunno. We have five months' worth of catching up to do so," I was interrupted by a quiet wolf whistle from Harry. I laughed sarcastically and poked my tongue out at him while everyone else chuckled along with Harry. A glance at Mum and Dad showed their mortification at the joking. I shook my head. "Ignore them," I smiled at my parent, "They aren't the most mature people you've ever met." Indignant noises came from the boys. "Oh shut up," I laughed, "You know it's true."

Mum looked at me thoughtful before speaking in a careful voice. "Lara, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked. I pretended not to notice the inference in her tone, pretended not to notice the sudden quiet, pretended not to notice Louis tense beneath me. "Shoot," I said.

She paused, eyeing me seriously. "Privately."

I gave her an equally serious look and refused to budge. As I went to speak the boys all stood at once, Lou's steadying hands on my waist the only thing that stopped my from tumbling to the floor. "We'll wait outside," Liam offered as the boys started walking towards the door. Louis went to follow but I grabbed his arm and refused to let go, even as he tried to pry my fingers gently free. "Lara," he appealed softly. I could hear the exasperation in his voice but I refused to budge. Instead I hauled him closer and put my arm firmly around his waist and stared pointedly at my parents. "Anything you want to say can be said in front of Louis. And if you're uncomfortable saying it in front of him, you probably shouldn't be saying it at all," I pointed out. My mother sat torn between her habitual politeness and desire to speak her mind. Finally, Dad made the decision for her. "We're just worried about you," he said calmly.

I smiled and shook my head. "You don't need to be."

"How do you know? Have you just forgotten the last five months?" my mother prodded incredulously.

I matched her tone as I replied, "No, have you? Have you forgotten how much I was hurting without him, how hard it was for me to get on without Louis, without Niall and Liam and Harry and Zayn? Because I sure haven't."

She scowled before her expression forced itself into a softer one. "Sweetie, we just don't want to see you hurting again."

I sighed. "Don't you see Mum? I'm not going to be hurting anymore. Everything is going to be okay again," I promised.

"But what if it isn't? Why do you refuse to accept that you may have to live life without them, him?"

I struggled to remain calm, Louis' silent strength by my side the only thing that let me hold control of myself. I took a deep breath before continuing, "Because I will _not _live life without Lou and the boys. There is no force in this world that could ever stop me from following them wherever they go. You haven't spent the time with them that I have, you don't know them like I do. I'm sorry, but you can't possibly understand."

"I don't pretend I do. I'm sure you're a very nice young man," she said to Louis. "But that's just it. You're _young. _And what's more, you're famous, with thousands of screaming girls all vying for your attention, not to mention a lot of well women who wouldn't mind being at your side either. At what stage in time will my daughter become a bore to you and you go running off to bigger and better things?" she ranted.

I gaped at my mother. "How shallow do you think he is?" I marvelled.

I went to continue but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I looked up at Louis as he spoke, "I can understand where you're coming from, but please understand that I will never again do something to hurt your daughter. I really do love her and I will make certain she know that every day until the day I die." The sincerity in his voice touched me and I forgot the world, wrapping my arms around Louis neck and pushing myself up onto tiptoes to kiss Lou fiercely. "I love you so much," I said fervently.

He held me for a moment before prying me loose. His eyes sparkled with amusement and something more as he leant in to whisper in my ear, "Later."

I blushed furiously as I turned back to my parents. "Um, look why don't you two come over tomorrow evening for dinner or something. Get to see what it's like, you know?" I suggested. After a second both Mum and Dad nodded. "Well, that's a plan then."

We sat back in the comfort of the apartment, lazing on the bed that was still set up in the living room. I had my head on Louis and was playing idly with Harry's hair while he rested is head on my stomach. We bantered, enjoying each other's company, when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out to see an new message from Cherie.

**Cherie:** You still alive?!

_Very much so. Ahaha_

Seconds later a reply sent my phone buzzing again.

**Cherie: **Good. Was beginning to doubt.

"Hey guys, how would you feel about a visitor the day after tomorrow?" I mused aloud. There came murmurs of agreement so I sent Cherie a reply.

_Hey, wat u doing day after tomoz? _

**Cherie: **Please tell me it's meeting 1D

_It is now. _I laughed aloud as I received her reply

**Cherie: **I think I love you. When and where?

I considered for a moment before sending her the details and saying goodbye to an excited new friend.

**See, I'm being a good child and writing when I should be studying for my exam tomorrow, because I love you more than I love my future. Feel special. Hope you enjoyed. Remember to review, favourite, follow etc. You can find me on Facebook too now, so go to /SerendipityFinch to like me! You know you want to. Also, today's request is spread the word. Tell everyone you know about A Perfect Stranger, I would love to get more reads! Helpful links….**

** /SerendipityFinch**

** /RealSeren_Finch**

** /s/8136695/1/A-Perfect-Stranger**

** /story/1994804-a-perfect-stranger**

** /en/book/read/201210101340537689**

**So go forth and multiply…. the number of my readers that is… ;). 3 and xxx's**

** -Serendipity**


End file.
